Hey! I'm Sexy Too!
by Jacqy's Love
Summary: Aerith wants to shed her good girl image and become sexy once and for all so she asks her two friends Yuffie & Tifa to help her on her journey. Will Aerith finally achieve her goal or will she be stuck with the innocent look forever? M for sex & sexual themes. LEMON in Chapter 5/Comedy/CloudxAerith/Mature/CloudxAeris
1. Cute?

_**Hey, Jacqueline here. This is a story dealing with Aerith's thoughts on her "sexiness" People usually say it's Tifa or Yuffie that are the sexy girls but what about Aerith? I can see Aerith as some kind of sexy. She's not as sexy as other women but she's still sexy. So this is a fanfiction on Aerith getting sexy. It's supposed to be a fun, light, comedic fanfiction. R&R please! **_

_**Pairing: CloudxAerith **_

**_ENJOY!_**

**_

* * *

_**

Aerith was always told how cute and pretty she was but she was never seen as sexy. Aerith was bound and determined to change that. That determination of wanting to be sexy led her to one of the best Clothes shops in Edge. Her friends, Yuffie and Tifa, by her side.

"Okay, how does this look on me, guys?" Aerith said as she stood in front of a mirror with a yellow sun dress on. "It looks really cute!" Yuffie said through a wide smile. "Yea, yellow really matches you. It looks as cute as a button on you." Tifa said nicely as she nodded her head. "Cute_?"_ Aerith repeated.

Aerith wasn't shopping for _cute_ clothes. She wanted something _sexy and mature_. "Okay, I'll just get something else" she said to herself. She quickly walked to the clothes rack and skimmed through until she saw something that was sexy and mature. After putting the dress on, Aerith was once again in front of the mirror waiting for what her friends thought of the dress.

Yuffie, Tifa, and Aerith all examined the dress carefully. It was a soft red lace, embroidered by small flowers. Its bosom was heart shaped causing her breast to be lifted. The dress was held up by a strap that was tied around her neck creating a bow. Her back was completely exposed. The dress was very form fitting around the waist but was loose around her hips and legs. It went about 4 inches above her knees with a slit to the side.

"So?" Aerith said nervously. "It's a pretty dress, Aerith." Tifa began, "But isn't it, well..." Tifa stuttered. "What? Is it what?" Aerith asked worriedly. Yuffie jumped in and spoke, "It's kinda sexy." Aerith's face lit up with happiness. "It is!" Aerith proclaimed as she clasped her hands together. "Why are you happy about that?" both the girls asked. "What do you mean? I want to look sexy." Aerith's voice was happy but trailed off, " I wanna look sexy don't I?"

Yuffie and Tifa looked at each other and made a worried look. "It's just-" Tifa began but stopped. "Sexy really isn't _your_ thing, Aerith." Yuffie said as nice as she could. Aerith's mouth fell in disappointment as she collapsed into a shop chair behind her. "Not my thing?" Aerith repeated. The girls sat next to the sulking cetra. "It's not a bad thing, Aerith" Tifa said sorrowfully. "Yea, it's why Cloud likes you." Yuffie added, hoping to make her happier. "It's just what you are. You're cute and pretty."

"But I wanna look sexy. I never look sexy..." Aerith pouted as she hid her face in her knees. "Cloud's been off around the world for a whole three months. I just want to be sexy for him when he comes home." Aerith added through a dramatic voice. "Well, it's not like it's ugly on you or anything." Yuffie said cheerfully. "So, why don't you just buy it and wear it if you want to."

Yuffie's comment flew past Aerith, "How come I'm never sexy?" Aerith asked her friends. "I have boobs and hips just like you two, in yet, I'm sexiless." Aerith through her arms into the air. "What do I have to do? It's like, no matter what I'm wearing I'm never sexy." Just when Aerith started to think it couldn't get worse, a model-esk women walked by, "_Cute_ dress" she said. Feeling annoyed, Aerith gritted her teeth and got up to move but her two friends pulled her back down.

"I give up! Cloud will just have to deal with a sexiless girlfriend!" All of a sudden, Yuffie jumped up. "I got it! Aerith, you obviously have _no clue _how to be sexy." Aerth squinted her eyes as Yuffie continued, "And I'm _obviously_ over flowing with sexiness," Aerith's face got slightly irritated. "Uh, huh. We got it. I'm not sexy."

"Well, what if myself and Tifa take you under our wing and make you go from the_ cute duckling_ you are now to a_ sexy swan_?" Yuffie was standing in front of Aerith, her hands on her hips. "Yea, Aerith. We could tell you which clothes are sexy and stuff." Tifa added.

Without thinking about it Aerith jumped to her feet, "Okay! I'll do it!" Aerith shouted gaining the attention of costumers in the store. Realizing people were staring at her she sat back in her chair, blush on her face.

"But sexiness is also how you act, Aerith. We're gonna have to teach you that too." Yuffie said.

"It's gonna feel weird for a while, are you ready for that?" Tifa questioned.

Aerith nodded happily, "I'll do it!"


	2. My Badonka What?

**Jacqueline here! Thanks for all the reviews everyone! This chapter is focusing on Aerith and Yuffie getting some sexy clothing! It's a lot longer than the first, but I feel it's needed! And don't worry! Tifa will be in the next chapter and it's gonna be very awkward and very funny! If there's any typos I'll fix it later, I wanted to put this up ASAP!**

**R&R...ENJOY!**

* * *

It was the next day when Aerith found Yuffie shaking her awake. "C'mon! Wake up! You wanted to be sexy now you're gonna learn!" Yuffie shouted demandingly. Aerith groaned and rolled over in her bed.

"How did you get in here?" Aerith asked amazed. "The key. Ye know, the one under the rock behind the small bush." Aerith opened her eyes wider, "How did you—oh, never mind. I'm going back to sleep."

"The longer you sleep the worse your morning face will be."

"_Morning face?_" Aerith repeated. Yuffie sat back, "You know, the one where a person looks really sick…"

"Do I have it now?"

Yuffie nodded, "Uh-huh. And it's _totally_ not sexy." Aerith thought it over… looked at the clock and saw that it was 7:00Am on a Saturday. "I'll look sexy later…" she said through a yawn and then closed her eyes. "Oh, nuh huh! You asked for the great Yuffie's help—" Yuffie stood off the bed and grabbed hold of the blankets, "—And you're gonna get it." she tugged on the covers as hard as she could, pulling Aerith off of the bed.

"Alright…" Aerith lifted her head, her hair was a mess, "I'm up."

"Good! We have to start with your clothes if you really wanna be sexy. I know this sexy clothing store that I want to take you to." A devious smile spread on Yuffie's face.

_xxx_

Aerith was standing inside of a changing booth. She quickly put on the first clothes she saw in the pile Yuffie had given her to try on. She came out and stood in front of Yuffie. "Well?" She said.

"Spin…" Yuffie commanded. Aerith spun around slowly. She was wearing a short dress. Its bosom was cut low and it had buttons. It was sexy but not the sexy Yuffie was looking for. "Aerith, we gotta ditch the dresses." Yuffie said sternly. "No dresses?" Aerith said devastated.

"Yes. Now put _this _shirt on and _this_ skirt." She handed Aerith the clothes and pushed her in the dressing room.

Aerith looked at the clothes, "I can't wear THIS?" Aerith proclaimed to Yuffie through the curtain. "I'll feel too weird. I've never shown my tummy before, Yuffie. And I'm not sure if anyone would even want to _see_ my tummy in the first place." Yuffie stuck her head through the curtain, "Oh, will you shuddup! Just put them on! They'll look fine!" Aerith did as she was told and put the clothes on. She was once again, standing in front of a mirror, Yuffie examining her like some lab pet.

Aerith was wearing a sheer, tight tank that exposed the lower half of her belly. It was cut low and was made of lace and tied up in the back around her neck, exposing her back completely. She was wearing a white flowing skirt that went way above her knees. She had on yellow high heels.

"Something's still wrong…" Yuffie said displeased. All of a sudden Yuffie walked over to Aerith and took out her ribbon and undid her braid. She puffed out Aerith's hair and pulled some to the side. "Better." Yuffie said happily. "Yuffie, I don't usually have my hair down."

"I know, that's the whole point. Okay, now we just gotta get more sexy clothing from here and then we'll hit the lingerie store…"

Aerith flung her head up, her eyes wide, "…_lingerie?" _She said nervously.

_xxx_

Aerith couldn't hide the amount of blush on her face from being in such a store as a _lingerie store_. She knew lots of women wore lingerie but this was the first time she'll be buying some let alone wearing some.

"Yuffie, I'm not even sure what to pick…"

"It's okay, that's why I'm here." Yuffie said as she walked past a few racks of lingerie. Eying the different styles.

"Red is definitely your color, Aerith. So we need somethin' like that. " Yuffie stopped and thought, "Or maybe a white would look good on you? It can be innocent but like you don't wanna be... Ye know, the _'I'm a good girl but turn me bad'_ situation." Aerith could feel her face getting hot again. She could never be _that_ sexy she thought. "Oh, well, we'll just get lots of different colors." Yuffie said blissfully. Yuffie picked up a piece of lingerie, "Hey, that would look cute on me.." Yuffie said quietly to herself. As if realizing she had gotten distracted, she shook her head and began to pay attention to the task at hand. "Okay..."

Yuffie spun around, a wide smile on her face, "Now, do you wear _thongs_, _bikinis_, or _boy shorts_?" Aerith's face lit up immediately. "I've never worn a thong and I don't want to. They look so uncomfortable."

"Whelp! You're gonna wear one now."

"No, Yuffie, I can't." Aerith pleaded. "You gotta, Aerith! Guys go bonkers for it."

"Why?" Yuffie's face grew slightly serious at Aerith's question. "I don't really know…" She admitted, "…They just do. They're guys—they're weirdos from the start." Yuffie remarked.

Yuffie picked out a bunch of pieces of lingerie and handed them to Aerith. "You're gonna want one set of everything." Aerith's face grew hot again from seeing the revealing lingerie. Just then Aerith's cell began to ring. She quickly answered the phone, "Hello?" she said. Aerith was surprised at whose voice she heard, "Hey, Aerith. " Cloud said. Aerith quickly dropped the lingerie and walked a few steps away from Yuffie. "I've missed you."

"I missed you too." Cloud replied. "I was calling to tell you I'll be back next week." Aerith felt a wave of happiness wash over her heart, "Really? I can't wait."

"Yea, I just gotta do a couple last things, and then I'll be home." As Cloud continued to speak, Yuffie caught notice of Aerith's phone call and walked up to her, "Cloud?" she asked Aerith.

Aerith nodded, not wanting to interrupt Cloud. "Tell him you're trying on sexy lingerie." Yuffie whispered. Aerith's face went white and she shook her head side to side while mouthing 'no'.

Yuffie made a serious face and she nodded her head. Aerith covered the speaker of the phone, "No, Yuffie. That's weird." Aerith whispered. As if trying to gain everyone's attention, Yuffie loudly proclaimed; "Why? He's your boyfriend. I'm pretty sure you've had sex with him before."

"Yuffie!" Aerith said in an embarrassed screetch. "Tell him, Aerith." Yuffie's voice grew stronger, "Or I'll do it for you."

Aerith's eyes widened, "No-" Aerith's voice was stern,"-you're not either!"

"Oh, yes I am!" Yuffie grunted as she toppled Aerith to the floor trying to get her phone.

The women were lying on the floor struggling for the cell phone. Aerith turned on her belly, the cell in her hand, and she attempted to crawl away. But Yuffie was holding her to the floor, preventing her from moving. Yuffie quickly reached for the phone but Aerith snatched it back from her. "Cloud—" Aerith said desperately. "Aerith, what the hell was that sound?" Cloud said shocked. "N-nothing, I dropped something."

"Okay—" Cloud's voice was slow, "Well, I gotta go now. I'll call you tonight all right?"

"Yea, I can't wait. I love you." Aerith said. "Love you, too." Then the tone went dead. Aerith stood and looked at Yuffie, a look of anger and annoyance on her face. But Yuffie's face was stern.

"How do you expect to be sexy if you can't even tell him, you're fookin' boyfriend of all people, that you're buying Lingerie, for cryin' out loud!" Yuffie shouted.

"I don't know—that would have been so weird…" Aerith pleaded. "Well, you're just gonna have to make it up when he calls again."

"How?" Aerith said shocked. "_Never mind that_," Yuffie said as she picked up the Lingerie, "…For now, we gotta get this stuff home."

xxx

Aerith was back at her house with Yuffie. They were looking over the Lingerie and clothing spread out on the floor and bed. Yuffie turned Aerith to look at her, grabbing her by the shoulders in a dramatic fashion. She pointed to the clothes, her eyes on Aerith still, and spoke sternly. "_Those_ are your _only_ clothes now, Aerith. You _must _wear anything from this pile. No more pretty, frilly dresses, alright? No more! Poof! They're gone forever! So forget 'em."

Aerith looked at the clothes then back at Yuffie. Aerith spoke in a wishful voice,"But what about-" she bit her lip as she finished; "_sometimes_?"

"NO. You HAVE to wear only these." Aerith pouted, and picked up one of her ribbons, "Not even my ribbon?"

"GAWD no! _Definitely_ not your ribbon." Yuffie ordered as she snagged the ribbon from Aerith's hand. "Unless Cloud's a _pedo_, I'm _pretty_ sure childish ribbons aren't sexy. So save the innocent stuff for roleplaying." Yuffie threw the ribbon to the side.

Aerith crossed her arms childishly and puffed out her cheeks. "So lemme get this straight. I can't wear dresses—"

"Unless they're sexy" Yuffie interrupted. Aerith continued, " I can't wear ribbons in my hair…" Yuffie nodded as Aerith continued to speak. "I have to have my hair down, and I must wear these clothes and wear those _lingerie _all the time_?_"

Yuffie paused as she went over everything, making sure they didn't miss anything. "Yup! And now, you're on your way to becoming a _sex kitten_!" Both the girls collapsed on the bed. Aerith let out a defeated sigh. "What did I get myself into?"

"There's one more thing you have to do. You gotta try it all on and see which one's best. So get up and start."

Aerith began trying on different styled lingerie. The first was a strapless red bra with black lace trimmings accompanied by a small red thong that had black lace going down the center. Aerith couldn't hide the embarrassment she was feeling. She didn't even feel like she had underwear on. "I can't believe women wear these." She commented to herself in a shocked voice. She came out to Yuffie. Her hands were behind her back, an attempt to prevent anyone from seeing her backside. "Hmm," Yuffie started. "The color is definitely your style. The bra seems good. The thong looks good too. But you don't look like you're selling it." Yuffie waltzed up to Aerith and straightened her. "Look like you _know_ you're hot, Aerith...Think _fierce_!"

Aerith's face grew worried. "But, I'm not _fierce_. And I _don't_ think I'm hot, either. And to be honest, I don't think I could ever feel hot wearing something that feels like a string between my-" Yuffie stopped her before she could finish her sentence. "Fine. Go try on something else now. " A sigh escaped Yuffie's lips. "That girl is _such_ an amateur, I swear..."

A few minutes went by. The second style was a sheer, white bra with lace trimming. The bottom was all lace and was bikini cut. "I like this one." Yuffie said happily. "But, we gotta get your _badonkadonk _noticed better!" Aerith abruptly looked up at Yuffie. "Badonka-what?"

"You know, your _ass_. It's a good asset you have."

"Try on one more!"

For the third time, Aerith put on another style of lingerie. It was a cream colored lace with a floral pattern etched on. The cups of the bra were cut low and had a lace-frill trim. The bottom was matching boyshorts. A little red rose was directly in the center of the underwear. The edges of the boyshorts were made of a soft lace.

Yuffie nodded. "Good, the little rose says '_come get me big boy_'. And now you look like a sex kitten!" she proclaimed. Aerith placed her hands on her hips and let out a sigh of relief, "Finally!"

"Tomorrow, me and Tifa will teach you the ins and outs of _acting_ sexy. "

Aerith walked Yuffie out the door and made it back to her room to take a long nap. _"Cloud better think I'm sexy after all of this." _

* * *

**Third Chapter will be up in 2-3 days!**


	3. Sweet Fantasy

**Whoo, it took longer to write this than I thought. Sorry for that. In this chapter it features Yuffie and Tifa. Deals with something that I think Aerith would have no idea about. It might be a little mature-ish but not too bad, I still try and keep the comedy side active. **

**R&R  
**

* * *

It was the middle of the afternoon when Aerith heard a knock at the door. She opened it to see her two friends waiting for her. "Hey, guys." Aerith chirped.

"So what are we doing today?" Aerith asked as she locked the door behind her. "We gotta get you_ groomed_." Tifa said slyly. _"_What do you mean..._'groomed'?_" Aerith asked nervously.

_xxx_

"No. No. No. No. NO. And a THOUSAND more NOs!" Aerith shouted. "Yes! Every women has gotten a wax before. And you are too!" Tifa said as she pushed Aerith through a waxing shop door.

"Hi. Yea, my friend-" -Yuffie pointed to Aerith as she spoke to the counter girl- "would like a _bikini wax_." Aerith's face fell pale. "First time?" the clerk asked Aerith. She was silent. "Yes, yes it is her first time." Tifa said in a calm voice. "So just the basic bikini wax this time, _Sherry_."

Aerith's eyes widened. "_You know her name?_" Tifa and Yuffie looked at each other briefly. "Yea, we come here anytime we want a waxing." Tifa said unfazed.

Before Aerith knew it, she was lying on a flat surface. Her stomach in naughts. "Oh, my god..." Aerith covered her eyes. "I can't believe I'm doing this." She said whimpering. "Calm down." Yuffie said. "It'll be fine." Tifa calmly remarked. "On the count of _3_." said the waxer. Aerith took a deep breath as she heard the count down start.

"_One_..." said Sherry.

"It's going to hurt a lot isn't it?" Aerith cried to her two friends.

At the same time Tifa said "Nahh." Yuffie proclaimed; "Yea. It's going to suck."

"_Two!_" the waxer shouted as she ripped the wax strip off, taking Aerith by surprised. A loud yell escaped Aerith as the excruciating pain sunk into her skin. _"Caboodle!"_

The whole room burst into laughter. "_'Caboodle?' _Tifa and Yuffie repeated_. _"It's a word I use to replac_e_ any cuss words._"_ Aerith said through a gasping voice._  
_

xxx

It was about 8:00 at night and Aerith was at her home, standing in front of a mirror trying on some different lingerie that she didn't get to try on before because they were a little more _intimate_. The cup of the bra was cut very low and was made of sheer, black lace, revealing the skin of her breast underneath. She had on a matching thong. Attached to the thong was a lace garter belt that led to black, lace stockings. Aerith didn't get the point of wearing stockings with underwear but she didn't understand guys all that well either. "_Will Cloud like this?_" She asked herself. Just then her cell rang, interrupting her thoughts. It was Yuffie. "Hey, me and Tifa will be there early tomorrow."

"Okay-" just then Aerith heard her cell make a beep sound. "Hold on- I got another call." she switched to the other caller. "Hello?"

"Hey, babe." she heard Cloud's voice say. "Cloud, can you hold on a sec?"

"Yeah."

Aerith quickly switched back to Yuffie. "Cloud's on the other line." Yuffie's voice got higher as she said; "He is? Ooh, tell him what you're wearing- Unless your wearing something completely nonsexy."

"I'm wearing some of the lingerie-" before Aerith could finish Yuffie interrupted her, "Ooh, you _HAVE_ to tell him what you're wearing then, Aerith!"

"Yuffie, why is it always_ that_ with you?" Aerith asked with a laugh. "'Cause, guys love it..."

"I've gotta switch back to Cloud. Stay on the line, okay?"

"Be sure to put on a sexy voice." Yuffie said quickly before Aerith switched lines.

"Are you still there?" Aerith asked Cloud. "Yea, who were you talking to?" Cloud asked.

"_Oh_, no one."

"What are you doing then? I got time, so go all out." Cloud said, hoping to hear her voice a little longer. Before even thinking it over, Aerith blurted out, "_Trying on lingerie..._" she quickly covered her mouth with her hand realizing what she had just said. "_Really_?" Cloud said, awed by the thought of seeing her in lingerie. "Yea-" she began and before she realized it she added; "...it's black lace... and really really sheer."

_"What am I saying?"_ Aerith thought nervously. "Any more _details_ I need to know of?" Cloud said jokingly, anticipating her next words. "Hold on just a sec... I got another call." Aerith said before she switched back to Yuffie. "Oh, my god. Yuffie, I told him what I was wearing. What should I do now?"

"Just start out with details of what you're wearing. The color, texture, the look of it-just give him details of it all." Yuffie commanded. Aerith let out a deep breath, "Okay..."

"Ooh, and make sure to tell him _how_ you're feeling."

"What do you mean?" Aerith asked. "You know, thoughts of how you _feel_ towards Cloud when he's _with _you."

"'With me?'" Aerith repeated, not understanding what Yuffie meant. "Gawd, do I gotta spell it out for you?"

_"Intimate, alone time."_ Yuffie's said, her voice coaxing Aerith to understand but Aerith was silent. "_SEX!_ Geez, Aerith. I'm talkin' about how YOU feel during sex."

"Oh, my god! Yuffie!" Aerith shouted her voice holding the intense amount of mortification she was feeling. "Well, you gotta do it now. Especially since you already started by telling him what you're wearing." Yuffie added. "Whelp, see ya later!" Yuffie said happily. "Wait! What if I need your help?" Aerith pleaded. "Eww, Aerith. I'm not gonna talk to you during your conversation_-that's gross_." was the last thing Yuffie said before Tifa took the cell. "Aerith, just start by telling him how much you missed him and stuff. "

Aerith quickly switched back to Cloud. "Sorry it took so long."

"It's okay." Cloud replied. "..._So_, what were you saying?" Cloud asked discreetly, hoping she'd continue.

Aerith let out a small sigh, _"...can't believe I'm about to do this. _" she thought. She put on her best sexy voice, which was a bit overdone, and said; "I was saying I'm wearing some lingerie right now. _It's real sssexy_." Cloud just let out a small laugh at her more than obvious cute statement. "You _are_?" he said, deciding to play along. "Yea, it's like this, really-_and I mean really_- sheer lace-my skin underneath can be seen through it." Aerith described as she bit her bottom lip, hoping she was being sexy enough. "Ohh, and its also got these lace stocking-things attached to my underwear by some strap. But I'm not too sure why."

If Aerith would have been able to see Cloud she would have seen him sit up quickly, a look of awe on his face from what she just described. Cloud swallowed as he anticipated her next words. "But anywho, I've missed you a lot." She said, slightly disappointing Cloud.

Still phased by what Aerith said, Cloud stuttered; "_Y-yea, I missed you too_." Aerith remembered what her friends told her, "I _especially_ miss how you _kiss_ me." she said in a seductive tone. "_The way you kiss my neck...how you run your hands down the small of my back._" Cloud sat up again, his eyes wide from surprise of what she was saying. _"What's gotten into her?"_ he asked himself. Cloud decided to play along with her game even further. But right when he decided to say something Aerith abruptly spoke; "Uhh, hold on a sec, okay?" Before Cloud could protest Aerith was already switching back to Tifa.

"Okay, I told him I missed how he kissed me. Now what?"

"Well, when my guy is off far away, we usually do this sort of thing. So tell him you're imagining him doing that stuff now. And use nicknames!" Tifa instructed. "Yea! That will totally make him go bonkers, Aerith!" she heard Yuffie shout. Aerith let out a small fit of giggles, half because she was embarrassed and half because she was having fun, she then switched back to Cloud. "You there, _bodyguard_?"

Cloud took in a deep breath, "I'm _definitely_ not going anywhere else..."

"Good. I'm imagining you kissing me..." she made her voice low and seductive, "..._right now_." Cloud wasn't sure how to react and without realizing what he was about to say he said; "_Where?_" Aerith paused at Cloud's question. Not sure what she should say to that, _"Great, now what do I say?"_

"Uhh, Cloud. Can you hold on a sec. Someone's calling." Cloud wanted to protest but Aerith switched back to Tifa before he could speak. "I said I've been imagining him kissing me. He asked where. Should I say my lips? Oh, god... I didn't even know you could be kissed anywhere else!" Aerith's voice was fast and timid. "No, you did good with the kissing thing, just tell him your body."

"Say your stomach!" Yuffie shouted. "Orrr places _like_ that." Tifa added. "Like what?" Aerith asked. "_Places, _Aerith._ Places" _Tifa's voice was hinting towards something but Aerith didn't understand. "Damn, like your _legs, thighs, chest, back_,_ vajayjay_-_THOSE_ places." Yuffie shouted, her voice stressing _those places_. "Oh..." Aerith said quietly her voice getting louder the second time; "OH!"

"I'm not sure if I can do that..." Aerith said shyly. "Well, you have to. Remember _details_ and _nicknames_." Tifa said. Aerith sighed, _yet again_, and switched back to Cloud, _yet again_. "Cloud?" Aerith asked, a part of her was wishing he had hung up but... "I'm still here." Cloud replied. "..._So...you were saying_?" he added. Aerith's mind was racing with her current situation and she was spacing out. "What?" she said in a surprised voice. "You said you were imagining me kissing you... _Where_?" Aerith shook her head and slapped her forehead with her palm. "Ooh, yeah! I was imagining you..." -she thought of a good place to say, somewhere sexy but not slutty- "...you were kissing my... lower tummy... Yes, that's where. Right by my belly button."

"I see-" Cloud was even more intrigued, "Am I doing anything _else_ during that?" Cloud asked confidently. Aerith paused, not knowing what to say. "Umm, can you hold on a sec." Aerith said nervously.

"Wait, don't hang-" was the last thing Aerith heard Cloud say before she switched back to Tifa and Yuffie..._or so she thought_. "Now he's asking me what _else_ he's doing to me in my fantasy!"

"What?" Cloud said confused. Hearing the voice, Aerith felt a wave of heat rush through her, "Who is this?" Aerith asked, hoping it wasn't Cloud. "...Cloud?" he said. _"Oh, my god...!"_ she thought. Aerith quickly switched to Tifa, without saying anything to Cloud.

"He's asking me what else he's doing to me. I swear, he was never _THIS_ perverted before!" Aerith's voice was fast and strained. "It's okay, just tell him he's running his hands up your leg...or better yet, _your thigh_." Tifa laughed.

Aerith made haste to switch back to Cloud. "I'm back" she said, her voice tired of playing this silly game already. Right when Aerith was about to speak Cloud beat her to the chase, "Aerith, are you all right?"

"Y-yes... Why?"

"You're just acting kinda... _different_."

Aerith's mouth fell open, "W-w-what do you mean?"

"Just the way you've been talking tonight... It's not like you. " Aerith began to speak but stopped as Cloud started again, "It's not bad... it's just.._.not like you_." A smile spread across Aerith's face. "Cloud, can you hold on just one more sec?"

"Depends, is this the last time you'll do this? Cause I'm not a fan of being tugged back and forth like this." Cloud laughed. "Yes." Aerith giggled as she switched back to Tifa. "Hey, I'm gonna talk to just Cloud, okay?"

"All right, tell us how it goes!"

Aerith switched back to Cloud for the final time, "All right, _I'm all yours bodyguard._"

* * *

**Phew, long chapter! Long indeed! The next chapter will be up soon!**


	4. It's Called Sex Standing Up

**Okay, this took a few extra days to write than I had planned. But you know what they say, _Absence makes the heart grow fonder_. Although, it seems like with each new chapter they just get longer and longer. I hope none of you mind, though. So anyways, in this chapter Aerith learns a different way to use a pole and she tries to learn the steps to a dance that is literally referred to as "Sex" of the dancing world. ****It features both Tifa and Yuffie and two random characters. I'm not sure if this is AS funny as previous chapters but I hope you all enjoy it. Thanks for reading. And again, I just wanted to put this up already, so if there are any typos-forgive me, I will edit later.**

* * *

Aerith was standing in side of a dancing room, her two friends beside her. They were all wearing tight boyshorts and belly exposing tanks. There was a large mirror across the wall in front of them; four golden poles went from the ground up. "What are those for?" Aerith asked curiously. "They're tuu dance on." said the model-esk instructor. She was a dark olive skinned woman with long dirty blonde hair and was from Costa Del Sol. She had a cursive accent that caused her _'s'_s to roll off her tongue and her '_r_'s sounded as though there was a 'd' after them. She was very beautiful woman and her name was _Anabelle_.

"Dance?" Aerith repeated blankly. "Yus." Anabelle said sternly. Aerith looked at her two friends, they were quietly giggling. Aerith lightly elbowed each of them. "First! You must start out by getting your body loose enough to start. So do as I do." Anabelle demanded.

She began to move her body in an _S_ motion, working her way towards the floor then back up. Her arms moved as if they were made of water. She placed her hands on her hips after she was done and said, "Begin."

Aerith watched in awe as her two friends moved easily. _"What are they, made of rubber?" _She complained to herself, _"I'll never be able to move like that!"_

"And remember, dis is just the _stretches_. After we do dis, we'll start de dance."

_"Caboodle... If this is just the stretches what will the dance look like?"_ she thought to herself. All of a sudden the instructor spoke to Aerith, her accent pronouncing her name wrong, "_Es_xcuse me miss _Gansborrdoh_. Won't you be joining us?"

"oh, n-no-I mean, I can't move like that." Aerith admitted. Anabelle crossed her arms and puffed out her devil red lips, her almond eyes held a sense of disappointment. "Miss _Gansborrdoh_, I assure you, I can make even _de_ most inflexible women do th_ee_se dances with poise and sexual attraction." she grabbed Aerith's chin and shook it slightly from left to right and continued to speak, "Sure you might be completely _clueless_ about dis, and from the look of it, you're completely _unsexy_, but I can teach any _hopeless women_. Even _chubby_ ones like you." the instructor walked to the mirror.

_"Easy for you to say. You're as flexible as a piece of red vines candy." _Aerith complained to herself. Anabelle's other comments dawned on Aerith,_ "...And what does she mean 'hopeless'? Pfft, I'm not THAT unsexy. And Chubby?"_ she placed her hands on her belly, _"... I'm not chubby..." _she defended sadly.

Aerith squinted her eyes, _"Oh, I bet she's taken tons of boyfriends from woman..."_ A dreadful thought occurred to Aerith, _"I wonder if Cloud would think she's sexy... Would he think she's sexier than me?" _Aerith shook her head from the thought.

"Shall we begin?" said Anabelle.

Aerith began her attempt at the stretches. Although she had the curves of dancer, Aerith just couldn't get the moves down. Every time she tried to scoop her body down low, she felt as though she was going to fall over, causing her face to look scared. "Miss _Gansborrdoh_," the instructor purred as she pointed to her face, "Dis-" referring to Aerith's facial expression, _"is not sexy. Not sexy at all. _It looks like you're trying tuu _poo_._" _Aerith's mouth went slack jawed from the annoyance that was building in her, _"Trying to poo? !" _Aerith repeated to herself. _"It's like she's trying to rub it in my face that I'm a terrible dancer!"_

"If your man was here and saw dat face, would he think it was sexy? No. Of course he wouldn't. He'd think you were terrified of him. And we don't want your man tuu think you're scared right?" Anabelle looked at Tifa and Yuffie for reassurance, "Right? Good! So tuu be a truly sexy dance, you must not only take control of your body-no, but you must also take control of your face and emotions tuu. So, try again, and remember your face, sweetheart."

_"Sweetheart?"_ Aerith repeated to herself. _"As if she's more mature than me. She looks about 24... " _Aerith mocked the girl to herself,_ "Oooh, I've got long blonde hair and can dance, look at me, look at me..." _She crossed her arms. "_Humph. I'll show her." _

Now, bound and determined to master this dance, Aerith tried once more. She started out slow, her hips moving left and right, as her body lowered down to the floor. After a few times of trying she did it, she got the stretch down. "Grreat job! Looks like there is hope for you after all." said Anabelle.

"Here is ehnother move you can try..." Anabelle got down to the floor and did a split, Tifa and Yuffie following suit. Aerith sat in astonishment. _"How the heck am I supposed to do THAT?" _Anabelle spoke interrupting Aerith's thoughts, "Miss _Gansborrdoh_, are you going to join us?"

Aerith looked at the women again and sighed as she sat beside them. She placed one of her legs straight in front of her; the other was folded behind her. Anabelle clicked her tongue at how Aerith was sitting wrong. She waltzed behind Aerith and took her bent leg and attempted to unfold it until it was straight.

"Ow-ow-OUCH!" Aerith shouted. Her leg wouldn't budge. "Humph! We just have to push harder!" Anabelle grunted as she pushed on Aerith's leg. "Are you trying to snap my leg off? Because I can tell you right now that I bruise like a peach!" Aerith said through pain. Anabelle sat up, "I suppose you cannot do dis move."

"We'll just move tuu de poles._" _The Dance instructor grabbed hold of one of the golden poles and swiftly swung her body around it. She did one full turn around the pole before wrapping her leg around it, flipping upside down. She outstretched her leg and flipped over until she was standing again. "Now let's try something like dat ladies!"

Aerith knew right then and there that she'd never be able to do that. "I give up!" She admitted in a defeated tone.

Aerith looked over at Tifa and Yuffie, they were already upside down on the poles, a look of ease in their eyes. Aerith was even more annoyed now._ "What are they normal by day and strippers by night?" _Aerith complained to herself, a hidden jealousy in her. "Right, you guys are super flexible and can flip upside down while me, the cute flower girl from the slums, can't. I get it." Aerith flopped down to the floor, defeat written on her face. "Oh, c'mon, Aerith. You can do it. Just try." Yuffie said, a smile on her upside down face. "Yeah, Aerith. Just try." Tifa added.

Aerith sat with her elbow on her knees, her cheek held up in the palm of her hand, and she thought. _"I guess I should try at least once... Cloud deserves a sexy girlfriend...someone that isn't boring and 'cute' like me... It's the least I can do for him."_ Aerith got up, determination in her eyes. She grabbed the pole and looked at it briefly...she went as fast as she could around the pole, losing grip of its smooth surface. A loud bang rang through the air as Aerith's butt slammed to the smooth wooden floor. "OUCH!" She screamed. "Oh, my god! Are you okay Aerith?" her two friends rushed to her side. _"Why do people ask if a person's all right when they know they're in pain?_" She complained to herself.

"I think my butt just collapsed..." she whimpered. Seeing Aerith was all right, the women broke into a light laugh. "No, its fine. Come on, stand." Tifa said in a reassuring voice. "No really, I can't do that dance."

"Yus, you can child. You must simply try." Anabelle proclaimed as she did another sexy move around the pole. Aerith slammed her hand to the floor. _"Okay, now I know she's rubbing it in my face."_ Aerith stood and despite the throbbing ache in her lower back and butt she grasped the pole again. _"Where the heck do I even start?"_ Her determination stronger than ever, Aerith tried once more. And this time, instead of flying off the pole Aerith managed to keep on it. But right as she tried to flip upside down she felt her legs grow weak and she slid to the floor, her head banging on the hard surface beneath her. Aerith let out a small growl of anger.

"Falling isn't a part of being sexy, Miss _Gansborrdoh_." Anabelle pointed out. Aerith stood again and tried once more, only this time, she couldn't even get upside down. As soon as she tried to flip, her legs unlocked and she fell off again.

"How about ehnothing movie, yus?" Anabelle jumped onto the pole and did a move that had one of her legs crossed over the other knee, her body completely upside down. "Dis is called the 'cross knee release' it's a favorite among the male viewers."

Aerith followed the moves her friends and instructor were doing. Aerith got onto the pole and crossed one of her legs over the other, locking herself in place. Her hair swung to the floor as she hung upside down. "Wow! This is kinda fun!" Aerith giggled.

"Yus! You're doing fine after all, Miss _Gansborrdoh_! Now we'll do ehnother move." Anabelle quickly jumped off the pole, all three friends following, and started doing the move. Aerith watched intentively. This move was a little trickier.

Aerith had one of her legs straight as she swung the other around the pole, pivoting on her inside foot at the same time, allowing her knee to bend slightly. She arched her back causing her breast to be pushed in the air, her chocolate-colored curls flowing to the floor. _"Wow!" _Aerith thought,_ "I feel...sexy. Boy is Cloud going to be surprised when he comes home to see his once cute girlfriend transformed into a sexy goddess!" _After a few more dance moves, Anabelle said; "Maybe we should move on tuu de _Tango now_."

For some reason Aerith couldn't remember what the Tango looked like. "What is the Tango?" she asked. Anabelle looked at Aerith, "It's referred to as 'the vertical expression of horizontal desire' in other words, sex standing up…only with your clothes on." Aerith was paralyzed with shock. _"Sex standing up?"_

xxx

All three women were aligned, facing the mirrors. _"Great... another dancer to come in here and make a fool of me..."_ Aerith said sadly to herself. Just then a muscled male dancer came through the door.

"Perfect!" Tifa and Yuffie gasped in a giddy whisper. He was about six feet tall; his hair was dark and flowing but not too long. His eyes were a dark almond color and his body was built strong, his skin a dark mocha. "I call dibs" Tifa whispered. "You can't call dibs, you're dating someone." Yuffie argued, "He's mine." Yuffie added, a slight growl rolling off her tongue.

Aerith sat blankly unfazed by the mans brilliant handsomeness, her arms crossed. "My name-" his voice was deep and held the same accent as Anabelle, "-is _Antonio_." He walked up to Yuffie and Tifa and brushed his hand across the bottoms of their chins causing the women to swoon inside. "And I see I'll be teaching some very beautiful ladies how to dance the Tango." He spotted Aerith, his dark eyes looked over her figure. Aerith's curves and porcelain skin caught his attention. He walked in front of her, "I'll be teaching you tuu I suppose."

Aerith looked up at him, "Yes... But I'm terrible sir."

"Shh, _senorita_. And please call me Antonio." he whispered seductively. "I can-" he eyed her again, "-teach a woman _lots_ of things. The Tango is just one of my _many professions_ that I am great at. And what is your name senorita?" Aerith looked towards the floor and quietly said her name. "Aerith..." "What a beautiful name you have." he said, his voice low with seduction.

Yuffie squinted her eyes, and shot Aerith a deadly glare. "Did Aerith tell you about her _boy-friend_, the person she's learning this for." Yuffie spoke sternly, gritting her teeth. "Ahh, I see. Figures such a beautiful flower such as yourself would be in the hands of a man already." Antonio said sadly as he walked towards the mirror.

Seeing Yuffie put up a fight for Antonio, Aerith said; "You don't have to worry about me. I like blondes." she defended. "Uh-huh, sure. Who wouldn't like him. _He's all man_." Yuffie chimed as she gawked at him. "Yes. He. Is. Mmm!" Tifa said making a flirtation grin. "What do you think you're doing?" Yuffie snapped. "You've got a guy already, so cool down."

Aerith watched as her two friends bickered over who would get him until she finally decided to speak, "Tifa you're dating someone. And Yuffie you're way too young. So calm yourselves." Tifa and Yuffie shot a glare at each as Aerith added; "Besides, Cloud says male dancers aren't into women...especially the pretty guys like him."

"Oh, what does Cloud know. He IS a pretty boy." Yuffie snapped. "He's not pretty." Aerith defended, "He's just not ugly like the guys you chase after-Oh, and he's not gay either!"

"I'll hit you Aerith, I swear! How was I supposed to know my last guy was gay." Yuffie spat. " How about the fact that he kept staring at guys." Aerith added. "If staring at guys makes a dude gay that means Cloud's gay for-" Yuffie was interrupted, "Guys, shuddup! Here he comes again." Tifa hissed.

"Myself and Anabelle will show you how deh tango goes." Antonio hummed. He took Anabelle by the hand and showed the three friends a bit of the Tango. Aerith watched as Anabelle and Antonio danced the passionate dance of the tango. They stopped after a short while and Antonio gave a short lesson to Tifa then Yuffie. "Oh, my" Yuffie fanned herself with her hand, "He's a great dancer."

All of a sudden Antonio was in front of Aerith, his hand outstretched towards her. "Shall we dance, _senorita_?" Without Aerith's consent the mocha man took her in his arms and started the slow, passionate steps of the tango, instructing her on the moves as they went. Only a little while went by before Aerith had a few of the twisting steps down. And surprisingly, the dance seemed very natural to her. So much so, that Antonio started to let go and instead of teaching he started to actually dance with her. Antonio slowly slid his hand down her back and spun her body around in his arms, her long flowing hair moving through the air.

_"Oh, my god... "_

Aerith wasn't at all comfortable with a man, besides Cloud, being so close to her. She knew she had to get this dance down because it would make her sexier but this was out of her comfort zone. She only wanted Cloud to be that close to her body, _"I wonder how this would be if it was Cloud?"_ She asked herself... and that's when Aerith dozed off into her own little fantasy world.

The mocha colored man with dark eyes and hair, turned into a muscled blonde with sky-blue eyes. And just like that, Aerith was lost in her fantasy even more. The intimate steps were no longer with a stranger but with the man she loved and even lusted for-her lover, Cloud.

Antonio's soft hands faded into Cloud's rough touch as she felt them travel down her back to her hips. In her fantasy she was in the arms of man that was king of her passion and lust, a man that could easily make her knees go weak just by a kiss on the neck. With that, Aerith unconsciously let go of her insecurities and danced away. Her hips swiftly twisting left and right to the sound of two slow violins, a piano, doublebass, and two bandoneons. But the romantic atmosphere just made Aerith miss Cloud even more. It had been so long since Aerith was last held by Cloud. And despite Aerith never fantasizing about any man, unlike the other day, this time she _really_ was fantasizing about the way Cloud held her.

Yuffie, Tifa, and Anabelle sat on the side of the ball room dance floor, a small spark of jealousy in each of their eyes as Aerith danced the fiery passion of the Tango. "He didn't dance that long with us" said a pouting Yuffie. But none of them would have guessed Aerith was imagining it was Cloud the whole time.

All of a sudden Aerith felt herself be dipped, pulling herself from her fantasy. Aerith's face grew pale as she saw Cloud's cocky smirk fade into Antonio's dimpled smile, breaking her fantasy in two. "Oh," she said in disappointment. Antonio straightened as Aerith pulled away from him. "You're an amazing dancer, senorita." "Yus, almost as if you've danced it before." Added an agitated Anabelle.

Aerith was all of a sudden not in the mood to participate in it any longer. She shook her head, her bangs brushing against her jade eyes. "We should be going." Aerith tried making her way through the door but Tifa and Yuffie beat her to it. "Aerith what are you doing? You were really good out there." Tifa said happily. "It's just- I don't feel comfortable dancing like that when it's not Cloud." Aerith hid her hands behind her back as she admitted her thoughts. "Well, we can go back to just the female dancer, if you'd like?" Tifa said, a motherly tone in her voice. "I don't know, she's been giving me some kind of attitude the whole time."

"Really?" Yuffie and Tifa said at the same time. "Well, if she does it anymore tell us." Tifa added. "Yea, we'll kick that skinny, bitches ass." Yuffie said with confidence. Aerith let out a small giggle. "All right. Let's go try some more."

All three friends went back to Anabelle. Antonio was sitting on a chair drinking something as he watched the women practice their dances. Anabelle taught the women a few extra new moves. Aerith couldn't help but catch notice of Antonio staring at something. _"Okay, he's either staring at me or he's looking at the wall behind me." _Aerith spun around and continued her sexy dance, she looked at where Antonio could have been looking which could have been nothing but the wall. _"Okay, there are windows on this wall. Maybe that's what he was looking at."_

"Then you bend over abruptly, this causes your hair to flow, and we know how men love that, ladies." Anabelle instructed. All three girls did as they were told. "And be sure to move your hips up and down." Anabelle added. Again, all three women did as they were told. Aerith couldn't believe how she was moving so swiftly and water-esk, _"Wow! I'm doing it!"_

Anabelle spoke again, "Now spin back around, letting your foot brush against the floor and be sure to keep your hands above your head like so..." Aerith moved her hands as she brought them down from above her head, just like Anabelle instructed.

At that same moment, Aerith saw that Anabelle and her two friends were running their hands down their bodies until they were at their hips. Aerith did the same as she moved her hips slowly. Just then Aerith saw Antonio looking at her again. She paused from dancing, _"Why's he staring at me like that?"_ she asked herself. "Miss _Gansborrdoh_, we're moving to the poles now." Anabelle proclaimed. Aerith snapped back into the dance and followed the others to the pole.

All three women were doing the same moves. Aerith wrapped her leg around the pole and bent backwards, running her hands up her body and then grabbing the pole again. From the mirror she could see Antonio staring at her again. _"Uhg, what's this guy's problem?" _

All three friends continued the different dances until about 6:00 at night. "All right, ladies! _Excelente_ dancing! Even you Miss _Gansborrdoh_." Anabelle rewarded.

xxx

Aerith was still getting her things from the locker room when she heard Antonio speak. "Hola senorita Aerith." Aerith turned around, "Hi." she quickly picked up her bag but stopped as Antonio stood in front of her. "You're a _hermoso_ woman, you know that. You're even a great dancer tuu, senorita." Aerith faked as best a smile as she could. "Thank you."

She quickly tried to leave but stopped as he put his hands on her hips, running one hand all the way down her leg until he bent her leg around him. "What are you doing? !" Aerith gasped. "I saw how you were looking at me." He let go of her leg, letting it slide down to the floor and began kissing her hand, working his way up her arm until Aerith pulled away. "I don't know what you saw but I wasn't looking at you!" Antonio's eyes fell. "You weren't, senorita?"

"No, I absolutely was not!" Aerith retorted, distraught in her voice. "Oh..." Antonio's face went from defeated to happy, a suggestive smile on his face, "Well...that can't stop us from having a beautiful night together senorita. I'm sure you grow tired of the _whimpy man _you have...wouldn't a real man be a good change?"

Right then Aerith felt her chest grow hot with anger. Aerith slapped Antonio as hard as she could, leaving a bright red mark on his mocha colored cheek. "You're a pig, sir! And I'll be sure to tell my boyfriend how you embarrassed me today. You'll see how '_whimpy_' he is when he's in front of you."

Just then Yuffie and Tifa walked in. "What's going on?" Tifa asked. "This...this...PIG tried coming on to me!" Aerith said in a shaken voice. "But senorita-" he began but stopped as Aerith interrupted him, "Stop calling me that!"

"I meant no disrespect. I only thought you were _a lonely women _that needed some loving." Aerith was about to say something but Tifa and Yuffie dragged her towards the door. "Aerith, let's just go." Tifa whispered. As if Aerith couldn't get any more angry Antonio said; "The _cute_ women are always the women that are best to go after." Aerith's eyes were filled with a fiery anger, "Cute… cute…" her voice was low, "-did you just call me CUTE?" She said in an agitated yell. "Yus, senorita, _cute is how you look." _

Aerith walked over to him, "I'm cute, huh?"

"Yus."

"I'm so tired of people calling me cute!" Aerith squinted her eyes, anger swirling in them. No one would have guessed what she was about to do next...

xxx

" I can't believe you punched him!" Yuffie laughed. "We'll, you tried to at least."

"Yea, I'm not sure if it was a punch or just a strong slap." Tifa added.

"Humph, he deserved it." Aerith said in a lady-like tone. Aerith walked to her front door unlocking it as her friends shouted their goodbyes as they walked down the paved side-walk. She walked inside to find her phone with one message. She quickly replayed it, Cloud's voice hummed through the air;

"Hey, I'm not sure why you're not there but I... Something came up. I won't be back for another week. Vincent said he needs my help with something. It's something important and it's kinda a dangerous area-I'm sure it's not any more dangerous than anywhere else, though. And I won't be able to call tonight either." There was a pause in the message, "I was kinda hoping you'd be there but you're not and I'm talking to a damn message machine-which is weird as it is-" his voice held a light laugh. "Aaand I'm rambling... So I guess bye." There was another slight pause in his message and Aerith started to feel concerned after hearing he could be involved in something dangerous. As if he knew what she was going to feel, his message went on to say; "Don't worry, if that's what you're doing right now. I'll be fine." Aerith heard Cloud take a deep breath in as he added, "So good night for future reference and-" his voice grew softer, "I love you." Aerith heard a click and the message stopped.

She moped to the living room couch and collapsed into it. "Great... I was out dancing with some perv and I missed Cloud's call." Her voice was low and sad. She adjusted the pillow under her head and turned towards the blank T.V.. "I hope he doesn't get hurt..." with that last thought, Aerith took the remote to the t.v. and switched it on, a dramatic soap opera taking her interest and eventually she dozed off into a light slumber.

* * *

**So, good? Well, I hope it is. The next chapter will be up in under a week. Thanks for reading. **

**P.S. the next few chapters might-MIGHT- get a wee bit more mature. After all, Aerith is trying to be sexy.**


	5. Nothing But Your TShirt On

**Hey, Jacqy here. This one doesn't have many funnies in it other than about 3 or 4 but I wanted this chapter to focus on Aerith's feelings over Cloud being gone so long. Neither girl shows up in the chapter other than a phone call from Yuffie. Also, I'd like to remind everyone that this is an **M** rated fanfic. I'm so sorry if there are typos, if there are I'll edit later. I just wanted this up as soon as possible. ****Angelalex242, I hope you're more happy with Cloud in this chapter. ;) And many thanks to the other reviewers, you're all amazing!**

* * *

Five days went by and Aerith still hadn't heard from Cloud. She didn't want to think of him possibly being hurt but the scary thought occured to her a lot. _"Why hasn't he called?" _she said sadly. Aerith switched on the light in her and Cloud's room, went to the closet and threw open the doors. She was trying to get ready to go out with her two friends. They had told her to put on something really sexy and meet them at a bar. But Aerith was dreading the event completely. _"I don't wanna go out..."_ she thought. Aerith flicked through some of the clothes, trying on dozens of different dresses, each one looking worse and worse.

She found a red sun dress Cloud bought her for her birthday. She smiled and moved to take it out but stopped as soon as she remembered that her friends said no _cute clothes_. She went to a dress beside it that was very sexy, she put it on and looked in the mirror. It hugged the curve of her hips and pushed her breasts up. She wasn't sure if she liked the dress but she knew she had to get to her hair because it was _dreadful_. She walked over to the dresser mirror and started to brush it to the side, she wasn't happy with how it looked. She quickly took her hair and attempted to put it in a side braid but for some reason it was coming out messy. "Ugh!" She threw down the hair brush and undid the bad braid. She opened a dresser drawer and saw a few of her ribbons scattered. She picked up a red one that Cloud had given her. She smiled from the memory and remembered what her friends had said, _"That's right... I can't wear them."_ She put the ribbon back and took out a rubber band. She put her hair in a low, side pony tail that went over one shoulder, her curls dangling. _"That'll do, I guess..."_

She glanced at the clock; _"Great! I'm gonna be late."_ She went back to in front of the long mirror and looked for some shoes to wear. She saw some of her normal shoes and from force of habit, she was about to pick them up but stopped and picked up some red heels instead. She put them on and went back to the dresser blankly. She only had on some mascara and lip gloss. She wiped the gloss off and layered her lips with bright red lip gloss; the color matched her attire perfectly. She put on some dark eye shadow, a light blush and sprayed herself with some perfume that smelt like jasmine and dogwood blossoms. After she was done she looked at herself in the mirror. She sighed at being displeased by how she looked. "_I look terrible..." _She just wasn't happy with how she felt or looked.

She shook her head and opened up a drawer and took out a few silver bracelets. She moped back to the tall mirror and looked at herself. She examined everything about her for a few minutes, going over the thought of how she looked. She was still unsure on if she looked pretty. She was so use to putting on a cute dress, light make up, and having Cloud tell her how beautiful she looked. But he wasn't here to say whether or not she looked pretty. Aerith grew agitated; _"Ugh! I'm not even sure I like my outfit! And I've tried almost everything on!"_

She stared at her reflection; _"I wish Cloud was here to tell me how I look..."_ Aerith puffed out her cheeks and tilted her head. "_He always says I'm pretty..._" she smiled slightly and then added; "_He's a good liar..._" Of course, when Cloud did say she was beautiful he wasn't lying but Aerith just couldn't see how she could be pretty to him _every time_ she asked. Aerith remembered how long it was since she last heard from Cloud and a wave of sadness washed over her. _"Ugh! I don't want to go out! I just wanna sit in front of the t.v. and wallow in loneliness as I eat a bucket of ice cream!" _Just then Aerith's phone rang. She answered; "Hello?" her voice was slightly annoyed.

It was Yuffie, "Are you ready?" Aerith sighed and thought. She really was in a bad mood from missing Cloud. She didn't like her dress or her heels and said to herself; _"I thought I could go out, but now I don't know..." _

"Yuffie_,"_ Aerith began, "I can't go out. I feel sick." "Sick how?" Yuffied replied in a worried tone. Aerith rubbed her forehead and sighed as she came up with an excuse; "It's my _period _and it's really bad. My flow is really really heavy this time and the cramps are so bad I can't sit up."

"Oh, eww." Yuffie said. "Well, we can come over if you'd like?"

"No, no. It's okay. I'm just gonna get some sleep."

"All right. I'll call you in the morning. See ya!"

Aerith heard a loud beep sound and she hung up the phone. She glanced back at the mirror, she felt like such a _fool_ dressing up when she was so sad. _"I'm so sick of this dress and these shoes!" _

Aerith stepped out of her heels as she undid her hair. She slid the dress off, it slowly slipped off her shoulders and down her body. She was only in some white lingerie now._ "I don't want these on either." _She peeled off the bra first then slid the panties down her legs, leaving her body completely exposed. She walked over to the closet and skimmed through it till she found the _perfect piece of clothing_. She took out one of Cloud's blank, grey _t-shirts_, "_It still smells like him..." _She raised the shirt over her head and slid it down her body. It hung off of her delicate form loosely and went down to her thighs. She looked at the mirror again and smiled beautifully. _"...Better." _

Aerith wanted to feel as close to Cloud as possibly so she went over to her bed and picked up a small chocobo teddy Cloud gave her after he won it at a game. She called it _Cloudy-poo _because it reminded her of Cloud, Aerith smiled at the thought.

She hugged the teddy close to her body as she walked from her room and out to the living room. She looked at the clock, it was about _10:30 _at night. Aerith grabbed her cell phone and tried to call Cloud but all she got was a message machine. Not sure what else to do, she curled up on the couch with nothing but his t-shirt on, her elbows bracing on her knees, she placed the cell on the table between the couch and t.v. hoping it'd ring and Cloud would be on the other line. _"Why hasn't he called?"_ Aerith thought worriedly. Aerith sighed and laid on her side as she clicked the t.v. on, her head flat against the couch seat as she slid her legs inside of Cloud's shirt, only leaving her ankles and feet exposed. She hugged the teddy as she watched a black and white romance.

xxx

It was about 12:45 AM when Cloud turned the nob to his house door. He stepped inside of the dark living room and heard only the corny voices of black and white movie actors; _"I love you I said, damn it!"_ a corny male voice said as dramatic music got louder. The grey light from the t.v. was the only light on in the entire house. He spotted Aerith's silhouette sleeping on their couch. He smiled as he quietly dropped his bags, gritting his teeth as he winced from a stab of pain to his side. Cloud was supposed to stay another week but because Vincent and himself ran into some trouble Cloud ended up getting some pretty bad bruises and Vincent sternly demanded that Cloud went home.

Cloud couldn't help but be happy from being in his home after so long. He quietly walked over to the couch and gazed at Aerith. She was laying on her side, her legs spread out from his t-shirt, goose bumps on her soft skin from the cool air. Cloud wanted to wake her but felt it was better she got sleep. He took off his black leather jacket and draped it over her body and planted a lingering kiss on the temple of her head. He turned and walked down the hall to take a shower.

As if sensing him near, Aerith adjusted herself and pulled Cloud's jacket closer to her face. Her eyes flickered open as she realized something was covering her._ "Cloud's jacket!" _Aerith sat up and looked towards the door, she saw his bags toppled on each other. She quickly looked behind her to see down the hall. She caught sight of a shirtless Cloud walking out of the bath room.

"Cloud!" She gasped, catching Cloud's attention. Cloud smiled and started to walk towards her as Aerith jumped over the couch and ran towards him, eager to be in his arms. He held out his arms as she jumped into his embrace, wrapping her bare legs around his waist as she kissed him fiercely.

Her breathing was fast, "What are you doing here? You said you'd be back next week?" she kissed him again and Cloud kissed back before breaking the kiss to answer; "I got into," he kissed her again, turning his head slightly, "...some," he stopped to kiss her again and continued to speak, "...trouble and had to come back." Their breathing was fast as they stared at each other. "You're not hurt are you?" Aerith whispered in a worried gasp. Cloud shook his head to the side and seized her lips with his own again and spoke against them, "No, I just got a few bruises."

"Where?" Aerith asked as Cloud kissed her again, "Just a few around my ribs and elsewhere." Aerith gasped at his answer. _"My god! He's carrying me right now!" _Aerith fretted as she attempted to move her legs from around his waist but she was stopped as Cloud pulled her closer to himself. "What are doing?" he looked at her curiously. "You're hurt, I don't wanna cause more pain." Aerith's eyes were filled with concern. Cloud smiled lightly and kissed the tip of her nose, then her cheek, and then finally her lips and said; "_You're not."_ he kissed her again, hoping to show her he's not hurt.

Aerith felt a watery glaze layer over her jade eyes and she hid her face in the bend of his neck for a moment and then looked back at him. "I missed you so much..." she sniffled as she bit her lip. "I missed you, too." Cloud said softly as he kissed her passionately. Aerith surrendered herself to Cloud's kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck and tightened her legs around his waist.

The closeness of her body made Cloud realize that she wasn't wearing _anything_ underneath. Because of how thin the shirt was, the skin of her breast could be felt against his chest.

It had been quite a while since Cloud was _with_ Aerith. And ever since her strange phone call and what she described to him, he couldn't help but hunger for her. Cloud's forearm was under Aerith's rear, the other hand was on her back, he pushed her body up, letting him kiss her deeper.

He turned around and walked into his room, Aerith still in his arms. Without turning on any lights Cloud laid Aerith on the bed, her legs still around his side. He tilted his head and gently deepened the kiss by parting her lips, his tongue brushed against her lips, tasting her soft skin. Aerith ran her hands up Cloud's muscled back and tightened her legs around him causing Cloud to slightly wince from the pressure applied to his sides.

Hearing that, Aerith broke the kiss to apologize, "I'm sorry. I didn't-" but Cloud stopped her as he captured her mouth in a passionate kiss and said against her lips; "_J_ust lemme kiss you..." he sunk his lips back over hers and flicked his tongue against her own. Aerith smiled and started to kiss back. The kiss was fast and passionate, their mouths opening and closing over one another in perfect harmony.

Cloud moved his hands to Aerith's hips and sat up on his knees. He couldn't believe how _sexy_ she looked in his shirt. _"...Wow..." _he thought with an amazed look in his blue gaze. He bent back down and continued to kiss her, a moan escaping her lips. He broke the embrace briefly and slid the shirt over her head and tossed it to the side as he slowly brought his lips back down to her own. She was completely naked under him. The softness of her skin brushed against him, pulling him farther into the fiery passion. He kissed her again, working wet lines down her neck until reaching the tip of her delicate shoulder. All of a sudden Cloud sat up and pulled Aerith's nude body onto his lap, holding her close as he continued to kiss her shoulder. Aerith threw her head back slowly from the way his tongue flicked against her skin. It had been too long since either of them did any of this and nothing could stop the heated moment now that they were together.

Cloud slowly worked his way back up her neck and kissed her forehead then one of her closed eyes before seizing her lips once more. Despite the small cut on his lip Cloud deepened the kiss, running his tongue over her own, sparking another small moan of pleasure to be trapped in the back of her throat.

Cloud laid Aerith on her back, her round breast aimed toward the sky. Cloud took in the sight of her. Her porcelain skin glowed in the moonlight; she looked so beautiful to him... Sure she didn't have as big as breast as other women but; "_She's perfect without them."_ Cloud thought as a smirk spread on his face. He loved her body. It didn't matter if she had small breast, she had other sexy attributes; like her _hips_, her soft pink lips, her curly brunette hair, her _butt_, and the softness of her skin. They were one of the _many_ things Cloud loved about her so much. She was herself and different amongst the norm.

He bent down again and kissed down her neck and down her chest until his mouth brushed against the soft skin of her ripe breast. He kissed her pink nipple, moving his tongue over the smooth surface until he felt it harden. Aerith moaned at the feeling and ran her hands through his hair. Cloud then began to kiss down the valleys of her stomach, leaving wet circles all the way down her body until reaching near her hips. Aerith threw her head back as she felt Cloud's mouth head farther down her body. He felt a small, _trimmed_, mound of hair beneath his hungry lips and continued downward, sinking his tongue between her folds. Aerith arched her back from the way he kissed her center and half because it took her by surprise. _"Oh, god..." _she thought. It felt so good to Aerith; she asked herself, "_why's he kissing me there, though?" _

All of a sudden, Aerith felt Cloud's tongue flick the soft nodule between her pink folds and she felt her muscles quiver at his touch, feeling this, she said to herself; _"Uhh! I don't care why..." _she gripped the sheets of the bed and moaned as Cloud kissed her fiercely, causing her pearl-sized nodule to harden under his tongue. Cloud swiftly sucked on her fold and he felt warm water drip into his mouth as he heard Aerith moan again. The muscles between Aerith's legs began to throb and quiver, she scooted her legs farther apart, allowing Cloud to kiss her deeper. Cloud felt his hardened member throb from the sound of her moans and the taste of her skin. And after a while of tasting her center, he raised his mouth and kissed back up her body until reaching her lips. Aerith was surprised that she wasn't at all fazed by the fact that he was kissing _somewhere_ else a few moments ago and was now kissing her _mouth_. What he was doing to her felt so good, that the way he was making her feel was all she could think about.

Cloud fondled her soft, pink tongue with his his own, their kiss slow but deep. As soon as he started to kiss her, he broke the kiss and unbuttoned his black pants, pushing them down his legs until he could kick the rest off. He was just in black boxer-briefs as his muscled body towered over Aerith's delicate form. He slid off the briefs, exposing his large member, Aerith blushed from seeing him. _"I can't believe I still blush when I see him... He must think I'm so childish..."_ Aerith complained to herself. Cloud smirked at the red shade on Aerith's face. _"She still blushes." _he thought as he quickly bent back down to Aerith and claimed her mouth again. He loved how she wasn't use to all this sexual stuff, her innocence is another reason why he loved her; it countered his tainted soul.

He took one of her legs and wrapped it around his waist, his hand behind her head, holding her in place as he kissed her. He broke the kiss briefly and breathed; _"I love you, you know that?"_ Cloud's eyes darted back and forth across her features as his words sunk into Aerith. Aerith smiled at the honesty in his eyes, and she kissed him back.

After kissing a moment longer Cloud entered her body between her legs, his pace slow and gentle. His arms were wrapped around her back as she laid against the bed. He slowly and softly began moving upward, rocking her body ever so gently. Aerith's leg dropped from his waist and was perched around Cloud's body, leaving her legs in a wide _V_ shape. Cloud's pace gradually fastened but was still gentle. He braced himself on his hand and started to thrust into the depths of her body, slightly pushing her upward, rather than going fast Cloud concentrated on reaching _deep_ inside her. She moaned; _"Cloud..." _her moan pushing Cloud to continue.

Cloud continued to move up then down, getting a bit faster with each thrust, his manhood touching the farthest part of her cavern. Aerith couldn't help but think how great of a lover Cloud was. He was so strong yet gentle; the way he kissed her and moved was done perfectly. Aerith felt the muscles around her opening start to quiver again and she felt as if Cloud's member grew bigger. She was hitting her climax. Cloud felt the pressure of her center's walls press around his manhood, swallowing it whole as he lunged inside of her. Her breast rubbed against his chest as she was slowly rocked back and forth, her breathing fast. After a few moments of riding out her orgasm, Cloud pulled out and slowly laid beside her. He could have gone on longer but felt Aerith was tired due to how late it was.

Aerith laid there beside Cloud, her breathing heavy. She felt his breath against her skin and smiled as he buttered her up by placing soft fluttering kisses on her shoulder and up neck, stopping at her ear. Cloud rolled on his back, tugging Aerith with him to where she was laying on top of him. He ran his hand down her back causing a tingle. She nuzzled her face in his chest as he threw a blanket over them, covering only their waists and legs. Aerith started to think whether or not she was sexy and wanted to know if Cloud thought she was. "Cloud," Aerith started.

"Yeah?" he answered, waiting for her reply. "Am I..." Aerith's voice trailed off as she thought it over again, she decided against it. "Are you what?" Cloud asked. "N-nothing. It's nothing. Never mind." Cloud didn't know what she was about to say but he was just happy to have her in his arms again. He kissed the top of Aerith's head and said; "Good night, Aerith."

Aerith closed her eyes as she felt Cloud's rough hand move back and forth across her skin. Aerith began to doze off in Cloud's embrace...

* * *

**Okay, so, my first lemon-ish thing. Err, okay, that probably wasn't as good as most but I felt it had to be done. After all, what man wouldn't ravish their lover after being away for so long? ;) R&Rs please be kind. The next chapters will be pretty dang awkward for Aerith so I hope you all continue reading!**


	6. Fools in the Shower

**Hey, everyone! Sorry it took so long. In this chapter it features Aerith and Cloud and only Yuffie over the phone. I think what happens to poor Aerith is pretty darn awkward... poor girl. Apologies for any typos. I've checked through a gazillion times and my writer program tries to change certain words. I'll edit later. The name of this chapter comes from an old rock song called; "Fool In The Rain"**

**ENJOY!  
**

* * *

Aerith woke early the next morning. She was on the phone to Yuffie. "So he just came home out of nowhere?" Yuffied asked. "Yeah, it was weird. I woke up and he was there." Aerith answered. "So, did you guys, you know, _do it_?" Aerith felt a light shade of blush spread on her face. "Yuffie!"

"What, I just wanna know if it was like fireworks and stuff." Aerith sighed and bit her lip before giddily replying; "Yes! And it was amazing!" Yuffie and Aerith both giggled. "So, what'd he do? Forget that, _what'd you do_?" Yuffie asked. "What do you mean?" Aerith replied. "I mean, did you two do anything _new_?" Aerith adjusted herself in the couch. "Well, it's kinda weird..."

"Oh, just tell me!" Aerith lowered her voice, "I don't know…you might get freaked out."

"Just tell me!" Yuffie shouted. "Okay, I'll start by saying, I'm _really_ glad I got waxed. Like, really really glad."

"Oh, my GAWD! He?" Yuffie screeched.

"Mmmhmm." Aerith answered, confirming what Yuffie was thinking. "Well, how was it?" Yuffie asked. "It was, oddly _amazing_." Aerith admitted. "Oh, god, me liking it doesn't make me a perv, right?" Aerith asked nervously. "Hell no, Aerith_. It makes HIM a perv and YOU happy_." Both the girls broke out into a giggle. "So, where's he now?" Yuffie asked. "Asleep. He's got bruises all over his body." Aerith informed. "Wait, wait, wait! He's all battered and bruised?" Yuffie exclaimed. "Yeah?"

"Oh my gawd, that is like the _ultimate_ sexy situation, Aerith." Aerith narrowed her eyes, "Why?"

"Cause, it's, like, _scientifically _proven guys enjoy pain-_Scientists proved it…with science_." Aerith scrunched her nose, "...They _are_ weird."

Aerith heard her room door click open and saw Cloud walking out naked, while scratching the back of his neck, he was heading into the bathroom. "He's awake. I gotta call you back, okay?" Aerith whispered. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'll call you later too."

Aerith stood up, she was wearing only Cloud's shirt. She walked into the kitchen and quickly took out some eggs and bacon. "I'll make breakfast." she said.

A few moments later, Aerith threw the bacon onto the heated pan and she felt Cloud come up from behind her and wrap his hands around her hips. He pulled her body close and planted a kiss on the bend of her neck, "...Morning." Cloud breathed against her as he planted a few more kisses. "Good morning." Aerith chimed happily. "I'm making some eggs and bacon; it's all I have, sorry." Cloud switched sides of Aerith's neck and planted some more kisses and said; "Mmm_hmm_."

Aerith smiled at the feeling of his soft kisses on her skin. Cloud pulled away and lightly spanked Aerith's rear as he walked towards the fridge. She jumped a little from his soft touch but quietly giggled as she continued to cook the eggs and bacon. Cloud sat at the table and a few minutes later Aerith placed the food on two plates. Aerith put the pan down and walked by Cloud to take a chair near him but she was pulled down on top of his lap. "You gotta feed me_, I'm hurt, Aerith_." He faked an attempt to move his hand; "_Ouch_..." His voice was faking to sound in pain. Aerith giggled as she gave into him; "_Aww_, okay." She put a piece of bacon in his mouth and continued to feed him.

xxx

Later that day, Aerith decided to try to be sexy for Cloud. She peeked through the kitchen window and saw Cloud fixing something on his motorcycle. She picked up a cold beer, "_Yuck! These things smell so weird…_" Aerith grumbled to herself as she walked out to where Cloud was.

"Hey, I got you a drink." She chimed, gaining Cloud's attention. Cloud looked up at her and dropped a wrench, "thanks." he stood up and leaned against the motorcycle. He quickly popped open the cold beer and gulped some down. Aerith eyed Cloud, he was in a plain grey t-shirt that was covered in oil and grease from working on his motorcycle. Sweat trickled down his face and arms from the 89 degree temperature the sun was baking him with. Cloud swallowed down another gulp of refreshing beer and saw Aerith gawking at him. He noticed her clothes. She was wearing a sheer white, flowing skirt and had on a white top that was cut low and it showed her belly. Her hair was down and loose. _"Where's her ribbon?"_ Cloud questioned to himself. _"And why's her stomach showing?"_ Cloud's eyes widened as he saw her bosom, "_And why the hell is that so low?_" he said confused. Cloud felt like reaching across and tugging up her shirt but didn't. "You-_uh_-look nice." Cloud said. "Oh, thanks." Cloud scratched his neck, "They're a little…different than what you usually wear, though."

"Yeah, I know. Does it not look good on me?" Aerith tilted her head, her eyes full of question. "No, no. They look great._..just different_." Cloud replied quickly. "Oh," Aerith began, "do I look_...sexy_?" Aerith leaned to Cloud as she softened her voice, waiting for his reply. He slowly began to nod, "Yeah. Why wouldn't you?" Aerith placed her hand on his chest, "Oh, no reason."

_"Yes! It's working!"_ She cheered to herself. "_Yuffie and Tifa really know how to be sexy_."

"You should come in, Cloud." Aerith breathed against his neck as she ran her hand up his chest. She placed a light kiss on the bend of his neck and added; "You're hurt…"

_"I guess I can finish it later…" _Cloud thought.

XXX

After they were in the house Aerith watched Cloud take off his shirt and throw it on the floor, he was heading into the bath room. "I'm taking a shower, Aerith." He shouted. "Okay!" she replied. Aerith waited to hear water running and quickly dialed Yuffie. "Yuffie! Cloud's taking a shower, what should I do?"

"Join him, duhh!"

"Really? Will that freak him out?" Aerith timidly asked. "Well, _yes and no_." Yuffie admitted. "What do you mean?"

"Look, just do it. And Aerith, try be sexy. Don't do something like trip, that's a bad move when tryin' to be sexy." Aerith nodded and said goodbye. She quietly ran to the bathroom door, it was cracked open and steam was rising out of the cracks. Aerith gently pushed open the door and stepped inside. She looked up at the glass door to the shower and saw Cloud's naked silhouette.

She took a breath and lifted her shirt over her head, slipped her skirt off, and then peeled off her underwear. _"Calm down Aerith, this is perfectly normal in a relationship." _Aerith took a step forward and stubbed her toe on the cabinet corner. "Ouch!" Aerith muffled her whimper with her hand. She saw Cloud's silhouette turn around then back the other way. She waited hoping he hadn't noticed her. _"This is so stupid! I can't do this." _Just as Aerith turned to leave she heard Cloud say; "You getting in here anytime soon?" He slid open the shower door and gazed at Aerith with a slight smirk on his face. Aerith blushed at Cloud's comment and his naked body but she accepted his invitation quickly.

She stepped inside, the warm water washing over her body instantly. The hot steam created a cover around them as Cloud continued to rub some soap on his torso, the oil on his arms washed off. Aerith saw the opening to act sexy and took it. She tiptoed to Cloud's ear, "Here, let me…" she began to massage some of the soap onto Cloud's chest, causing a smile to spread on his face. "_What's gotten into her?_" Cloud asked. Cloud couldn't deny enjoying this despite it being different from the norm. He quickly pushed the thoughts away and started to ravish in her catering to him.

"_I think I'm doing good!"_ Aerith cheered to herself.

Feeling confident, Aerith took some hair soap and squirted some into the palm of her hand. "_I'll do his hair, now…_" Aerith tiptoed as far as she could and hovered her hands above Cloud's blonde hair. She began to gently massage the soap into his scalp when all of a sudden she felt her ankle give out and she slipped backwards. Before she fell to the floor Cloud caught her in his arms, but as he did so, soap off of his head dripped over his eyes, causing a burning feeling. "Son of a bitch!" Cloud howled as he stood Aerith back up and placed his hands over his eyes, an attempt to stop the burning. "I'm so sorry, Cloud!" Aerith turned around to pick up a wash cloth that could wash the soap out of his eyes, but as she turned back around to Cloud, he was bending forward; "It's okay—" he was interrupted as Aerith's elbow hit him in his nose. "Oh, my god! Cloud, I'm SO sorry!" Aerith said through an embarrassed screech. The blow to his nose caused Cloud to loose balance and he fell backwards, knocking over some soap bottles, causing a loud echoing _bang_!

Cloud stood up, he was holding his nose instead of his eyes; "It's okay. It's okay, Aerith." Cloud opened his eyes to look at Aerith, he removed his hand; "It didn't even hurt that much." He tried to sooth her nervousness. "No it's not. I'm such a buffoon!" Aerith's voice was shaky and timid. She turned to leave; "I'll just leave…" she opened the shower door but was stopped as Cloud pulled her back into his arms. He lowered his voice to a murmur; "Where are you going?" he placed a kiss on her temple and gazed at her tenderly, "...Stay a while..." he kissed her forehead.

The nervous feeling in Aerith vanished as Cloud took her mouth in a passionate embrace. Aerith let a small moan of satisfaction escape her lips and wrapped her arms around his neck. She felt Cloud deepen the kiss as he lifted her up into his arms, her legs around him. He pushed her back against the wall and continued to kiss her fiercely. Lost in his taste and touch, Aerith accidently knocked over a bar of soap and it slid under Cloud's foot, causing him to loose balance and fall. They toppled to the shower floor, Aerith's back against the wet surface. "Ahh, shit… Aerith, sorry." Cloud apologized as he sat up and kneeled on his knees. Aerith looked up at him, her face covered in blush. _"I'm such a fool…"_

* * *

**Okay, very short chapter! But these last few chapters will need to be split up. The next one will be up in two(or under) days. Question! The next chapter will probably involve music—would it throw anyone off if it was a real-life singer?**


	7. Awkward & Not So Awkward

**Okay, this took some time and it might be a little rushed...sorry. This chapter might not have as many funnies in it. I was more trying to convey how Aerith thrives to be something she isn't but Cloud notices what she is... Enjoy...**

* * *

After the very awkward incident in the shower, Aerith had spent the next days trying to be sexy for Cloud. Both Tifa and Yuffie took turns in trying to teach her something new…

Xxx

Day one was the first one Yuffie taught her. She had told Aerith; "Guys LOVE this kinda stuff!"

Aerith was standing outside in the hot summer air, wearing a red bathing suit top and a pair of mini jean shorts. She sprayed some cool water from a hose onto Cloud's dirty motorcycle, the dirt instantly washing off. A bucket of soap water was at her feet; she picked up a big sponge and began to wash the vehicle. Fluffy suds lathered the steel of the motorcycle. Aerith was only washing Cloud's motorcycle because Yuffie had told her that guys go crazy when they see women washing cars. A few moments of scrubbing went by and Aerith caught sight of Cloud walking out the front door, "Aerith—" he began but he stopped and stared at her, his mouth agape and his eyes wide from what she was doing. Corny rock music erupted in his mind as he watched Aerith continue to wash the motorcycle, her body rubbing against it seductively, suds gathering on her skin.

Aerith flipped her hair in an overdone fashion, sparking a sense of awe in him. Cloud glanced across her body, her skin was glistening like a goddess. "Holy—" Cloud breathed.

Aerith shot Cloud a _Come hither_ glance as she sprayed the motorcycle down with cold water, causing some of it to splash onto herself. To Cloud, she was moving in slow motion. Aerith tried to move but the hose was wrapped around her foot. Cloud caught sight of it, "Aerith, wait—" he said in attempt to prevent her from falling but it was too late, she had tripped and landed on the floor. The bucket of dirty water flew up in the air and poured all over Aerith. Cloud rushed to her side; "Are you all right?" She sat up as Cloud took the bucket off her head. Her sexy moment was ruined by her own clumsiness…

"I'm fine." Aerith pouted as she accepted defeat.

Xxx

The next day, Cloud and Aerith were watching a woman's talk show, of course against Cloud's will. A warm plate of barbeque chicken was on the table in front of them.

"And that is why a good wax never hurt a Vajayjay, ladies!" A heavyset, dark skinned woman laughed on the t.v. show. Cloud rolled his eyes, he hated talk shows. Cloud averted his gaze from the show and glanced over at Aerith. She was sitting with her legs crisscrossed over each other, and was licking her barbeque stained fingers. Smudges of red sauce were at the corners of her mouth, Cloud smiled at the sight. "_She's gotta be the only woman that can look sexy when eating like that."_

Aerith looked over at Cloud, catching his tender stare; "What?" she licked her thumb as she peered at Cloud. Cloud just smiled and said; "Nothing." Aerith went back to munching on her chicken strips. Cloud glanced back at Aerith and let another smile spread on his features as he reached his hand over to her face and turned her gaze to his. Aerith was surprised as she felt Cloud gently kiss a dab of sauce off the corner of her mouth. He pulled away slowly; "-had some sauce on your lip…" His voice was a soft murmur. Aerith felt a wave of warmth spread on her cheeks, as she lifted her finger to her mouth to wipe away the sauce. But all she did was smudge more sauce around her mouth. "Is it gone?" Aerith cocked her head to the side in question. Cloud noticed the red spot was just a little bigger and he let a light chuckle out as he took her hand in his own; "here…" He took her delicate finger and kissed it into his mouth, his tongue licking away any remaining sauce. Aerith was frozen as a dark shade of blush developed on her face. After a few seconds, she felt her wet finger leave his mouth. Still holding her hand, he placed his free hand on the side of her face, lowering his lips until they touched hers, taking her in a chaste kiss…

Xxx

The next day Aerith was taught something by Tifa… Something Aerith would have never imagined herself doing. But then again, she couldn't imagine herself doing most of the things Yuffie and Tifa had told her to do.

Aerith stood on stage, shaking in her heels as she looked over a small crowd of people in front of her. She swallowed hard as she dealt with the overcoming sense of nervousness in her. Cloud and Aerith were at a bar, Aerith was going to attempt to look sexy while singing. After the sight of a small crowd sunk into her, Aerith gave a nod to the bar host. The song began… It was a slow, bassy song about a man's touch. Her shaky gaze darted back and forth across the small crowd. _"I can't believe I'm doing this…" _As if on autopilot, Aerith's gaze locked with Cloud's, he was smiling at her. In that instant, Aerith felt her insecurities flee her mind… Feeling confident, Aerith lowered her skirt to where it showed her tummy and lower hips. She hitched up her top and fluffed out her hair, to add to her sexy factor. Cloud's eyes widened at what she was doing.

Aerith started to sing the first few words. Her voice was soft and tender as the seductive lyrics rolled off her tongue. Aerith saw Cloud adjust himself in his chair as he watched her seductive show. A small smirk was spread on his face as Aerith played out her sexy show. After a few moments of singing, she started to slowly move her hips left and right. When she attempted to step closer to the edge of the stage, her foot tugged the mic stand, pulling the speakers attached to it down. The song stopped completely as a loud bang rang through the bar. Cloud quickly jumped from his seat and ran to her side, "Aerith!"

As fast as Cloud ran on stage so did the bar host. The host of the bar made a few jokes about the incident, causing chuckles to rumble through the crowd. A bright shade of red developed on Aerith's soft features, "I'm so stupid…"

Cloud ignored the laughs and lightly kissed the temple of her head; "Come on," he helped her up and walked her out of the building. Aerith ranted to herself as they walked down the street; "I'm such an idiot…"

"_No_, you're not."

"Yes, I am, Cloud."

"Will you stop saying that. It wasn't your fault, Aerith." Cloud tugged on her body until she was facing him; "It's that damn bar host's fault for having so many damn wires on stage. Why the hell did he need so many anyway?"

"There were _two_ wires on stage, Cloud." Aerith's jade gaze was stern as she peered at Cloud.

They looked at each other for a few seconds blankly as Cloud realized that there _was_ only a few cords; "Okay—so what if there was only two. Why are they there to begin with—because the guy's an idiot." Aerith let a small laugh escape her as she witnessed Cloud attempt to ease her mind over the embarrassing incident and they headed home…

Xxx

"It's tango time!" Yuffie told Aerith earlier that day...

Cloud was sitting on the couch watching some television when all of a sudden tango music started to play. He switched off the t.v. and stood to look behind him. Aerith was standing there in a red, flowing dress that had a cut reaching to her thigh. Her hair was tied up into a curly bun; a red flower was behind her ear. Cloud gawked at her beauty as Aerith slowly made her way to in front of him.

Cloud wasn't sure what was going on as he felt Aerith wrap her leg around his waist and pull him closer. "Let's dance." She murmured.

"Aerith—"

"Shh!"

Aerith smoothed Cloud's golden hair and ran her fingers through his spikey locks. Cloud smiled nervously as she pulled his head backwards. "Uh, Aerith—"

Before Cloud could finish he felt Aerith kiss him, biting his bottom lip slightly as she pulled away and playfully growled. _"What's going on with her?"_

Aerith turned around, her back to his front and dipped her body down low. Cloud's eyes shot opened as she came back up his body, facing him; she was running her hands up and down his body.

"Okay—what's gotten into you?" Cloud's voice was blank. Aerith stopped; her breathing was fast as she removed a strand of her hair from her mouth; "N-n-nothing."

"So then—what's with the dance?" Cloud's brow was arched as he asked her his question.

"It's a sexy dance, Cloud." Aerith crossed her arms.

"Yeah…so why are you doing it?" Cloud leaned down to her face, waiting for her reply.

"Oh, just never mind!" Aerith walked from his arms but was spun back by Cloud.

"Come on. If you want to really dance—_then let's dance_." Cloud kissed her forehead and placed his hands on her hips. Aerith blushed from his offer. _"He usually hates dancing..."_

Cloud took the remote to the CD player and clicked on another random song. It was an old 60s song titled "_Be my baby_." The deep drum rang through the air; one thud followed by two repeating until a light female voice began to sing; "_The night we met I knew I needed you so_" As the girl continued her lyrics, they started their dance, their bodies close as they rocked back and forth. Aerith sighed happily against Cloud's chest; _"he's so sweet…" _

_

* * *

_

_**Okay, this chapter was more focusing on short scenes of Aerith acting sexy-or trying to I should say. I wanted to convey scenes of Aerith attempting to act sexy and then scenes of Cloud loving her own way of sexiness.**_


	8. Take A Hint!

**First of all, I am very happy to hear from a man that I did a good job showing the differences between a woman's idea of sexy and a man's. Okay, this is a short chapter that needed to be done to carry on the story further. There's a secrete plot key in here, I wanna see if any of you can guess it right. xD Characters in the chapter are just Cloud and Aerith and a surprise guest. Enjoy!**

* * *

It was a Saturday night and Aerith was awaiting Cloud's arrival in one of the finest restaurants around. She was wearing a long, curve-fitting red dress. A long slit was up the side of her leg, and the bust of the dress was cut in a low V-shape. The back of the dress draped into a loose U-shape and exposed all of her back. She wore a red pair of high heels and her hair was tied up into a loose ponytail, strands of curls fell loosely from the hairdo. Aerith sipped on some water as a waiter came up to her side and placed a plate of warm bread sticks on the table. "Is it just you, miss?"

"Oh, no, I'm waiting for my boyfriend." The waiter turned and left. A few minutes went by, Aerith checked the nearest clock it read 9: 46. "_Cloud's sixteen minutes late…where is he?_"

Just as Aerith was about to get up from her chair she felt a man's hand on her back. Aerith was startled as she felt the soft hand move over her shoulder-blade until a tall, dressed in black, man took the chair in front of her. But it wasn't the angsty blonde she was so familiar with.

In fact, Aerith couldn't believe who was sitting at her table. He was the dark mocha man from the Tango class—Antonio. His dark hair was slicked back, and he was in an expensive black tuxedo, he was looking at her with a dimpled smile. Aerith couldn't find the words to say to the arrogantly cocky man, so she sat there in shock.

"Well, Hola Miss Ganzborrdoh." He reached over to the bread stick pile and said; "May I?" without Aerith answering he took a bread stick and bit into it.

"How did you know—"

"You were here? Ah, my senorita , you see, I own the restaurant."

"You do?"

"Yus, I do. But may I comment on—" he looked over Aerith's body, examining her breast then shoulders, "how…sexy you look?" Antonio placed his hand over hers but Aerith quickly moved her hand from under his and warned; "No you may not. "

"But—isn't that what you want, senorita? For me to notice you? Surely you came here to see me, not like I could blame you, I'm devilishly handsome." He laughed lightly at his last remark.

"No, no that is not why I came here tonight. And you're _pretty_ not handsome."

Antonio took her hand and placed a few kisses on it; "Surely you are playing hard to get."

Aerith ripped her hand from his and exclaimed; "No I am not, you pig! I'm waiting for my boyfriend!"

The mocha man gasped at her comment; "Are you trying to make me jealous, senorita?" before she could reply Antonio took her hand again and kissed it as he added; "-because it's working."

Aerith was about to say something but was stopped as a male voice said; "Who the hell is this?" Aerith looked up at the man, it was Cloud and he was dressed in a messy tux, his shirt was unbuttoned just a few, but he still looked proper. "Oh, Cloud! It's you!"

"Yeah, it's me. Now who the hell is this asshole and why the hell was he kissing on you?"

"He's a tango instructor Tifa and Yuffie introduced me to a few weeks ago and he tried hitting on me then. And it just so happens he owns this place."

"That so?" Cloud looked to the dark colored man, agitation was rising in him and his lack of facial emotion couldn't warn Antonio of what was about to happen. "You've been hitting on her?"

"I'm guessing you are the sad excuse of a man that is with her."

"I'm counting to five and if you're still at this table I'm kicking the shit out of you."

"I assure you, I'm not leaving here without what I came tu _conquer_."

Cloud calmly took of his jacket and leaned against the table on his knuckles. He spoke with a stern and intimidating sense of anger but still kept calm; "_Really_? And _what_ exactly did you come here to '_conquer'_ again?"

"It's really more of a _who_, I might add." Antonia smiled slyly and glanced at Aerith, who was frozen with shock.

Cloud started his countdown; "…five."

Aerith saw Cloud getting angry and decided to put a stop to the whole thing before it got ugly. "Cloud, let's just go. I'm not hungry anymore…" she rose from her chair and turned to leave as Antonio stood, too.

"Four."

"She's probably not as much fun in bed anyway." The mocha man added arrogantly.

"Three."

"Or, perhaps she is. Just depends on what kind of man she is in bed with."

"Two."

"And I can bet she's been in many beds with many men—" Antonio's words were like fuel to Cloud's flame of anger. Cloud put all his strength, which was quite a lot, into one good punch to the pretty boy's face. The blonde felt and heard a breaking sound as his knuckles hammered against his nose. The mocha man collapsed to the floor, blood gushing out of his now broken nose. "One." Cloud finished his countdown.

A few waiters came over to their table; "Sir, leave now before we call the guards."

_XXX_

Cloud and Aerith were in their car driving home. Their romantic night was ruined all because of some fool who couldn't take a hint. It was silent until Cloud spoke; "Sorry about tonight…"

"It wasn't your fault. What are the odds of us eating at that jerks restaurant."

"Yeah…" Cloud paused then glanced over at Aerith, who was looking out the front window. He grabbed her hand, catching her attention; "You look…beautiful…" his voice was soft as he brought her hand up to his mouth and kissed it. Aerith blushed and scooted closer to him and whispered against his ear; "You know how sexy you look when you're mad?" Cloud smiled and placed his arm around her as she kissed his ear. "We could just get something from a drive thru if you want?"

Aerith murmured against his skin; "I'm not very hungry…" she kissed the area around his ear again as Cloud added; "Sorry I was late, by the way. Had to pick something up before I got there."

Aerith paused from kissing him; "What did you get?" Cloud swallowed and searched for the right words; "I, uh—had to pick up a small, _very small_, box to delivery tonight." For some odd reason, Cloud emphasized the "very small".

"Oh, what was it?" Aerith asked. Cloud shook his head; "I-I don't really know. I'm not allowed to look in them."

"Oh…well, okay." Aerith sat back in her seat."_What is he hiding?_"

* * *

**Okay, it's a short chapter but the next chapters will be better. Thanks for reading! C;**


	9. Tangerine

**Okay, so this is the first part to a two peice scene. Also, I wanted to show Cloud finding out how strange Aerith is acting. Enjoy, thanks!**

* * *

"You're wearing that?" Cloud asked nervously as he witnessed Aerith putting on a small skirt and a belly showing top. "Yeah, Yuffie and Tifa picked it out for me."

"_Figures… they always wear clothes like that…_" Cloud couldn't help but feel annoyed anytime he heard of their friends showing her to wear such exposing clothes. He liked the dresses Aerith wore, they were ladylike and beautiful. Or at least, he thought she looked beautiful in the dresses.

Cloud watched Aerith pick up a ribbon then after looking like she went over a thought; she put it down, sighing as she did. Cloud was curious as to why she decided against wearing her ribbon. "Aerith, why aren't you going to wear your ribbon?"

As Aerith brushed her hair she said; "I just… don't want to…"

"_Doesn't want to?_" Cloud found her answer _extremely_ odd, seeing how she loved her ribbons.

"Why not?"

"They're kind of," she paused and lowered her voice; "childish, Cloud…"

"'Childish?"

Aerith finished putting on some perfume and stood; "You wouldn't understand..."

"_What does that mean?_" Cloud thought.

_XXX_

"So what would you like to have, sir?" said a male waiter.

"The barbeque-bacon cheeseburger, chillie-fries, and a large rootbear." Cloud looked to Aerith as she said her order; "Just a small chicken salad, please and a cup of water."

The waiter wrote down their order and left. "_Salad? What the hell?_" Aerith usually ordered a chicken sandwich with fries, and then a nice cold pop-soda. So Cloud couldn't understand the change.

"Aerith, you said you were hungry, what's with only having a salad?"

"I said I was hungry just not THAT hungry."

Cloud arched an eyebrow at her odd comment; "_What's gotten into her?_"

A few minutes passed and their waiter came out with their food. As Cloud bit into his hamburger he noticed Aerith picking at her salad, she found a chicken strip and bit into it. A few minutes went by and Aerith's small salad was already gone. Cloud took another bite and caught a glimpse of Aerith glancing at him, hunger in her eyes.

"Want some?" Cloud scooted his plate towards her, and for a split second Aerith moved to take a bite but something in her stopped her. "No, thanks."

"Sure?" Cloud picked up the hamburger and swayed it back and forth in front of her.

"Yes, I'm sure." She sipped some water as Cloud slid his plate back towards himself and took another bite; "Look at all this cheese and bacon…"

"No thank you."

"Come on, Aerith, have a bite."

"No, Cloud. I'm full." Aerith added to herself; "I _don't need to get more fat…_" she had been reading in magazines that woman should watch their wait at all times. And the last thing Aerith wanted was to be chubby or even overweight.

Cloud let a breath out and sighed; "Okay, I gotta go to the bathroom, I'll be back in a second." As Cloud rose to leave, Aerith was as still as a statue. She peeked over her shoulder to see if he was gone, seeing the coast was clear Aerith reached over and took one of Cloud's chillie-cheese fries, she quickly threw it in her mouth; "_So good… One more won't hurt my diet…_" she took a few more and ate them. A few minutes passed and she saw Cloud coming and swallowed her last fry, trying to hide her deed. Cloud sat and glanced at his plate of fries, there was a noticeable amount missing. He looked up at Aerith and realized what had happened; he tried hard not to smile as he saw a look on Aerith's face that seemed to think she got away with it, _despite the evidence being around her lips_. Cloud decided to act as if he had no idea what happened…

_XXX_

"This shade is PERFECT for your skin tone."

Aerith nervously stepped into a spray-tanning booth. She was told in her woman magazine that men love a dark tan and that every woman should get one if they want to look sexy. Yuffie and Tifa had no idea she was here, it was something she wanted to do herself. As she stood in the booth she bit her lip nervously. "_When is it starting?_" Aerith tapped her foot as the spray didn't start. After a few boring minutes she walked up to the door and tapped on it to get attention of the shop-keep. No one came, and all of a sudden there was a light hissing sound, Aerith thought it was some kind of bug and walked to the center of the booth, not sure what was going on.

Out of nowhere, hard-pressured tanning spray began to hit her body. She jumped at first but sat still. She counted to 30, and it seemed like forever. After the 30 seconds passed the spray was still on. "_What's going on?_" Aerith called out to the clerk to stop the machine but no one responded. She moved over to the glass door and knocked on it harder than before; "Hey! This thing's still on!" Still, no one came.

"Hey!" she banged on the door desperately; the booth was so misty from the spray she couldn't even open her mouth for long to speak. Still no one came. "Great_! I'm gonna turn into an orange!_"

Aerith was trapped within the orange mist…

After a few minutes she finally was able to come out. The clerk's jaw dropped as they witnessed how dark Aerith's skin was. She walked home agitatedly; people were staring at how dark her skin was. One girl even said; "She looks like a tall oompa-loompa." A few other woman laughed at the comment and Aerith felt herself die from embarrassment.

Instead of going home to see Cloud, Aerith went to Yuffie.

"What did you do to yourself?" gasped Yuffie. "I tried to get a tan…"

"Oh, my GAWD!" Yuffie dragged her finger across Aerith's stained skin; "You look like a tangerine."

"You've got to help me fix this. I can't let Cloud see me like this." Just then Yuffie's door had a knock. Yuffie ran to it and looked through the peep-hole to see the broody blonde standing there. Yuffie spun around to look at Aerith, "Oh, my god! It's Cloud."

"I've gotta hide!" Aerith whispered frantically. The woman dodged back and forth across the room, searching for a good place to hide as another knock was at the door. The two ran to the kitchen but ended up head butting each other, "Ouch!" they both hissed.

"Uh, one sec!" Yuffie hollered.

The two girls ran into the kitchen, all of a sudden Yuffie threw a table cloth around Aerith's shoulders and then opened up the refrigerator and took out a bowl of guacamole. "Come here," Yuffie instructed.

After a few minutes of being ignored, Cloud walked into the house; "Yuffie I've gotta ask you something—" he stopped as he saw Yuffie and Aerith walk out of the kitchen. A green substance was covering all of Aerith's face. Cloud arched in eyebrow in suspicious because of what she was wearing. "What's…going on?"

"We're..." Aerith paused and racked her brain for an excuse but Yuffie beat her to the chase and said; "It's a facial, of course, GAWD!"

"Yeah, yeah! I facial." Aerith added happily.

Something was definitely strange but Cloud decided it's best he didn't know what crazy games they were playing; "R-i-ght."

"Well, spikey, what the hell did you need?" Yuffie barked. Cloud scratched his head, he wasn't expecting Aerith to be there. "It— you know what, it doesn't matter. Never mind." He turned for the door and stopped; "Aerith you need a—"

"No. No. I'm—uhh, staying here with Yuffie for tonight. It's a Girl's night out."

Cloud scratched his head again and sighed; "Oh, yeah… okay." Yuffie ran up to Cloud and said; "Yeah, yeah. See ya." With that she pushed him out the door and locked it. Both the woman let out a breath of relief; "Phew!"

"Now, how are we gonna reverse this tan?" Aerith asked worriedly as she added; "Please tell me it can be reversed?"

"Yeah, it can. Don't worry about it. We're just gonna need a LOT of lemons. Might as well call Tifa so she can join in. At least we can really have a girl's night."

* * *

**Heads up, the next chapter is gonna be awkward as heck.**


	10. We're All Pervs, Aren't We?

**So sorry it took so long to update this. But I hope you'll enjoy this chapter. Remember, this fanfiction is rated M for a reason. Enjoy! Your reviews are very much appreciated it. **

* * *

**We're All Pervs, Aren't We?**

"I cannot believe how many lemons we had to use on you. Did you not pick a color that matched your skin-tone? Sheesh!"

All three of the girls were sitting on Yuffie's bed. It was about 9 at night. "No, Yuffie, I didn't. The woman at the counter said it matched… And besides, it's because I got trapped inside. I was practically swimming."

Tifa reached across to pinch some of Aerith's skin on her arms; "Yeah, it's a good thing we got you in a shower as soon as we did. You'd be looking like a tall oompa-loompa right about now."

Yuffie mockingly added; "Oh, yeah. Cloud would have found THAT sooooo sexy." Aerith puffed her cheeks out in aggravation; "Yeah, I get it. I messed up…"

After the girls were finished laughing about their orange friend, Yuffie got up and ordered some pizza while Tifa pulled out a large bag. "What… is in THAT?"

"Oh, Aerith, shush. These are some _toys_ you should learn to play with."

"Don't you think I'm a little old to be playing with toys?"

Tifa gave Aerith a mischievous grin and began to dig in the bag; "Not _these toys_." Aerith couldn't help but feel nervous at Tifa's secrecy. "_This isn't going to be good…_"

"Okay, first off we have…" Tifa searched deeper into the bag and finally found a good item to start with; "Ah-HA! Lingerie."

"But I already have some."

"Not of this kind." Tifa took out a skimpy nurse's outfit and tossed it at Aerith. Aerith timidly looked over the costume; its skirt was so short it couldn't possibly cover her derriere. The shirt part was short and came with a red bra. Fishnet stalkings and a little nurse hat came with the suit. "Oh, Tifa… I couldn't possibly wear this… it's so…"

"Sexy?" Tifa chimed.

"I was going to say more like—weird."

"Well, get over it cause it's yours now and you will have to wear it sometime before sex."

Yuffie spun around and plopped onto the bed; "Oh, yeah! Like after Cloud gets hurt or something. He'd love that!"

"And what if he just thinks it's weird? What then, huh? He's going to think I'm a slut or something."

"No he won't Aerith." Yuffie said, her voice nurturing her nervous feelings. "Yeah, Aerith. Guy's love this role-playing stuff. My guy especially loves it."

"Yeah, mine too." Yuffie chimed in as Tifa turned to her, a serious look on her face; "Yuffie—you don't have a boyfriend."

Aerith saw the girls shooting each other death glares and decided to step in before a cat fight broke out. "What else is in there?"

"Oh, right." Tifa looked through the bag again and pulled out another skimpy outfit, this time it was a female version of soldier clothes. It was the normal blue turtleneck, with brown holsters that held on dainty-looking shoulder armor, the shirt was just long enough to cover her butt. Small little brown gloves came with it, along with tall, tight brown boots. Aerith spotted a pair of handcuffs and a fake gun. "For when he's being a _bad boy_." Yuffie informed as she suggestively elbowed Aerith.

Aerith covered her cheeks, trying to conceal the blush on her face. This was so weird. She wasn't use to all this weird clothing and sex-lingo. After the soldier costume was seen, Tifa threw the bag to the side. Just then the door rang, Yuffie answered and received a large pizza. As the girls began to eat their meal, Tifa brought up some important issues.

"Okay, Aerith—has Cloud ever _kissed_ you?"

"Of course he has." Aerith obviously missed the secret meaning Tifa was hinting at. "No—I mean, has he _KISSED_ you."

Aerith took a bite off her pizza slice and answered; "Tifa, I just said yes."

Agitated that Aerith was missing the hidden clue, Yuffie shouted; "She's talking about him kissing your vajayjay, damn, Aerith!"

Aerith nearly choked on her pizza because she swallowed it down so quickly. "OH!"

Yuffie turned to Tifa; "And yes, he's done that to her." Aerith hid her face in the blanket of the bed, hoping to forget that her intimate ordeals have just been told. "Aerith, stop being so shy. It's perfectly normal."

"It is?"

"Of course it is… which is why I'm about to bring something very important up." Aerith braced herself up on her elbows, waiting for Tifa's next instructions. "How you're acting now tells me you've never done this so… listen good."

"Mmm, hmm, okay."

"All right—sometime, when you're having sex—" Aerith's face got serious at the term Tifa used. Aerith didn't like referring to it as just sex but rather making love. Tifa quickly corrected herself; "Err, I mean, 'making love'—you should…" she paused as Aerith leaned in closer to Tifa, listening intently.  
"You need to… DO the same for him."

Aerith's mouth fell open, unsure what she was meaning. "How?" there was an odd look of innocence in Aerith's eyes and both Tifa and Yuffie could tell Aerith had no idea what they were talking about. "Well, Aerith… you…umm, _kiss_ him down there, too."

"But he's got guy parts, how could I possibly do that to him? He's got that, whole—you know, guy-thingie. It _cannot_ be the same thing."

Tifa patted Aerith on the head, almost as if Aerith was a child; "First off, they're called penises—not 'guy-thingies' and second off, that's what I'm about to tell you…" Aerith felt a sense of mortification washing over her.

"All that's to it, is you gotta see it as, like, an _icepop_… but different."

"An icepop?" Aerith couldn't believe that.

"Yeah… and then you just…" Tifa made eye-contact with Aerith, she looked so lost. "You know what, Aer, the next time you and Cloud are about to…make love, just act like it's an icepop and you'll do fine."

"I don't know, Tifa… that sounds too weird. What if he doesn't want me to do that to him?"

"He will, Aerith. He will."

"How do you know that, though?"

"Because, EVERY guy likes it." Tifa took a bite off her pizza as she sat back on the bed.

"It's true, Aerith. They do." Yuffie patted Aerith's back, trying to calm her nerves. Aerith thought about trying to do that to Cloud and started to feel very nervous. "What if I do it wrong… what if—"

"Don't worry about that, Aerith. Half of being sexy is just being confident. So just don't think about it. And if you're wondering what it's called—_call it oral_." Right as Aerith turned to eat another bite of her pizza Tifa added; "Oh yeah, and remember to _swallow_."

Aerith wanted to ask what she could have meant but she didn't care, she just wanted to hide her face in the covers. "Oh, and you should try and bite him kinda." Yuffie suggested.

"Bite him where?" Aerith was mortified at the thought of biting onto Cloud's manly part. "You know, his earlobe, chest, anywhere. Guy's just like it extra dirty."

"Oh, my god… I don't think I can do this anymore…"

"You have to, Aer—" Yuffie shook Aerith, hoping to make her at least try. "Unless… you WANT to be a cute, innocent girlfriend forever while Cloud's out fantasizing about other women."

Aerith paused as the thought of Cloud thinking about another woman entered her mind. Just the thought of Cloud reverting to other women as his outlet for more sexy things boiled her blood. She shook off the thought; "Okay… I'll try."

"Okay, now it's time to learn other things." Tifa informed. "When you're with Cloud, remember to be as loudly vocal as you can be. Guys like to _hear_ how they're pleasing you."

"Really?" the timid brunette had no idea what the point was but nodded her head in agreement. "Okay, I got it. But what should I say?"

Tifa shrugged; "Anything really."

"Really, just anything?"

"Well, no, it has to be about what he's doing to you." Tifa corrected. Aerith bit her lip; "Like what?"

Before Tifa could answer Yuffie jumped in; "Like this, Aer. Pretend I'm you and Cloud is rocking me like a hurricane!" as Yuffie continued Aerith shouted; "Yuffie!" but the sneaky ninja continued her acting in an overdone moan; "Oh, Cloud! Oh, Cloud!"

Aerith blushed severely, wanting Yuffie to just stop already. But the ninja continued; "faster, Cloud! Faster! Oh, baby! Oh, baby!" as she faked her shouts of pleasure Aerith couldn't take anymore. She took a pillow and plopped it into Yuffie's face, finally shutting her up. "I get it okay! Just stop saying that. What if someone heard you?"

Yuffie tossed the pillow back at Aerith; "Well, who cares if they hear. Because if Cloud's doing it right, you won't be able to hold it back, anyways."

Aerith shot Yuffie a deadly glare just as Tifa burst into a loud laugh, then, as if it was a flu, Yuffie began laughing to. Aerith tried to hold back but she couldn't stop the laughs building inside of her.

"Why are we laughing?" Aerith asked through broken breaths; her two friends continued laughing and Aerith drew her own conclusion; "We're all perverts aren't we?" gasping for air, Yuffie and Tifa both nodded their head. After just a few minutes of laughing, they went back to eating their dinner.

Just as Aerith picked up her pizza to take a bite Tifa asked; "Aerith… have you ever held his—you know…?"

Instead of swallowing the food, Aerith spat it out; "Eww! No!"

"Well, Aerith you need to try that sometime, too."

"What for?" Aerith's voice was a loud screech as she hid her face in her hands. "Again, because it pleases guys. Also, you can't just touch it… you have to stroke it and stuff."

"I'm not sure I can do this, guys…"

Aerith glanced between her two friends; their eyes seemed to tell her she had to if she really wanted to be sexy. Aerith let one last sigh escape her as she buried her face in the fluffy blanket. Was this worth it? She obviously wasn't comfortable with this stuff. "_Does Cloud want me to change?_"

Cloud and Aerith had met a little over a year ago on the streets. She was selling flowers and was being hassled…

…

"_Please, you'll get your money, I promise!" Aerith pleaded but the man just shook her fiercely, "That's what you said last week!" Aerith tried to push herself out of the thug's arms but he held her closer; "you know what," the man knocked the flower basket out of Aerith's hand and pushed her against an ally wall; "Maybe, you should start selling this tight body of yours instead of those damn flowers, maybe then I'll get my money back." The man slightly pushed the top of her dress open, revealing her cleavage; "Or… maybe you can pay me another way." Aerith swallowed hard from the fear of what was about to happen but just as the man tried to take her lips into a forceful kiss another male voice called out. _

"_Get your filthy hands off of her!" Aerith looked at the man who had come to her rescue. It was a lean-muscled, blonde man. Aerith felt herself pushed against the wall as the man headed towards the heroic blonde. After the blonde had finished fighting the thug, he walked over to Aerith's side, kneeling to her."Are you all right?" his voice was calm and soft. "I was walking by and saw him shoving you around—the name's Cloud…" as their eyes locked both Cloud and Aerith felt their worlds come to a slow stop."My name's Aerith."_

…

Cloud coming to her rescue that day was why she called him Mr. Bodyguard. He was the shyest and most awkward man she ever met… he would always make sure she was comfortable no matter what it was about. Aerith had only gotten intimate once before Cloud, with her past boyfriend, but it ended badly. So when she entered her relationship with Cloud, she waited until she was comfortable with the thought of making love again. Cloud, of course, was always okay with it. He never wanted to pressure her into it. Cloud respected her for wanting to wait to make sure and eventually their relationship was taken to the next level when they finally decided to make love for the first time. How Cloud treated her with such respect and understanding, Aerith found it hard to believe Cloud secretly thought she was boring in bed or wanted her to change how she acted. "_Does he really want me to change?_"

Aerith pushed the thought out of her head and went to sleep after the girls had watched some movies and played some fun games. Aerith wasn't sure if Cloud wanted her to change but one thing was clear, Aerith wasn't going to take the chance of remaining boring… or so she thought.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it.**


	11. Trouble for me

**Finally! An update! I do hope 3,512 words is enough for all of you great and fantastic readers! **

**This chapter is a bit different in scenario, so I hope you enjoy it. **

**_I promise I will update this in a few days!_**

* * *

Trouble for Me

Since Cloud got back from his deliveries, he couldn't help but notice how strange Aerith had been acting. She was watching her weight more. Dressing in clothes Cloud thought she would _never_ wear. She even started to spend more and more time around Yuffie and Tifa. He knew _something_ was up… but didn't know _what_. He tried putting the little clues together to find out what was going on but he kept drawing after the girl's night out, Cloud grew even more curious about what the three women were up to.

When Aerith arrived back at their house the next morning, Cloud greeted her with chaste kiss and the crisp smell of lemons invaded his senses. He pulled back from the kiss to say; "What is that?"

Aerith remembered the day before and came up with a random and untrue excuse; "Oh, it's lemon juice. It's good for your skin. Yuffie told me about it."

Despite not believing her Cloud acted as though he did, "Oh," as soon as those words left her lips, Cloud felt Aerith pull away and walk into their room, noticing a big bag in her hand. "What's in the bag?" Cloud asked as she left his sights. Without turning around, she continued in the room and answered nervously; "It's, um, got some cosmetics Yuffie's letting me borrow."

Cloud nodded his head and sighed. That he could believe. After all... girls and make up go hand in hand? Still, he _knew_ she was hiding something but he couldn't figure out what or why. After a few moments Cloud followed Aerith into the room, he wanted to get to the bottom of this mystery once and for all. He saw her heading into their bathroom. "I'm taking a shower, all right?"

Even though he would rather ask her what's been going on with her... he knew it'd be best to just let her do her own thing rather than interrupt her. Letting out a sigh, Cloud replied; "Yeah, I gotta head out anyway."

Aerith stopped and turned to Cloud; "What for?"

"I've gotta deliver a few things, I'll be back around 3 or 4."

Aerith watched Cloud leave the room and then got into her shower.

x-x-x

Only a few hours passed by from when Cloud left and it was about 5:00PM now. Despite hating being alone, Aerith was keeping herself busy making the best of a lonely (and boring) situation until Cloud came back. She was right in the middle of one of her favorite parts of a film when Aerith heard a knock at the front door. Even though she was in the middle of watching one of her favorite tragic love films she muted the t.v. and rushed to the door. She cracked open the door and before she could say even a hello she saw her two best friends waiting for her. Wide grins were plastered on Yuffie and Tifa's faces as they rushed in.

Noticing the mischievous looks on their faces Aerith had to ask what was up. "What's going on guys?" without answering, the two girls dragged her into her bedroom, plopping her onto the bed abruptly. The two friends plopped besides her and dumped out two bags. Aerith glanced at the pile of items. There was a couple pieces of clothing, some different makeup items, and a few pair of shoes.

"What's all this for?"

"You." Yuffie proclaimed.

"But I already have this kind of stuff."

"No," Tifa cut in, "not like this."

Aerith dug through the pile and picked up a slim black dress, "I have 'sexy' dresses" Aerith defended. "I picked them out myself, guys." She crossed her arms and placed the dress back on the bed, a look of confusion on her face.

Tifa began to explain, "Well, Aerith, your clothes are sexy. But we needed some really sexy clothes for tonight."

"Why?" Aerith mumbled, half not wanting to even know what was going to happen tonight.

"Well—"Tifa started but then Yuffie beat her to the chase; "Because we're going out tonight… we're going out clubbing!"

"Clubbing?" Aerith repeated. Her mouth in the shape of a circle as she thought of what that could ever possibly mean. Yuffie recognized her best friend's expression of confusion and felt the need to explain just what the term meant. "You see Aerith, clubbing is going to be us(you, me, and Tifa) dressed up really really sexy and thennnn—"she stretched the _n_ sound in the last word before continuing; "we're going out to the hottest joint," she interrupted herself to inform Aerith what a _joint_ was; "and in case your innocent mind is unaware, a joint is where people dance and drink and meet hot guys… so that's where we're going!"

"Doesn't it sound fun!" Tifa proclaimed happily as she punched Aerith's arm lightly. As the two friends stared at Aerith, they noticed how… _unenthused_ she looked.

"Guys, I don't want to go out and do that. I don't like drinking! I don't like dancing—to be honest, I'm terrible at it! And I don't need to look for men! I have the best one a girl could ask for." Her face softened to a small pout; " I just—" before she could finish Tifa butted in; "Look, Aerith. If you're in a sexy element, being sexy will cling to you. Instead of trying to act sexy for Cloud then failing and looking more innocent then before, you could go out, meet some random guys, try your moves on them and see if they work and then come back and work your magic on Cloud."

She paused briefly, "I know it seems different or useless, but believe me, it'll do you a lot of help."

"Yeah, Aerith," Yuffie chimed in, "After you show Cloud how sexy you can be, there's not gonna be a doubt in your mind that he'll always want you and not some bimbo after this!"

Aerith let out a defeated sigh and looked to her lap as Tifa patted her back; "Now, come on let's get ready to go."

As Yuffie and Tifa rose off of the bed, Aerith couldn't help but think… "_he won't leave me for a bimbo…if I act like the bimbo…" _that somehow didn't seem right to Aerith, not in the slightest. However, who was she to question advice that two obviously gorgeous and sexy women were giving her. She should count herself lucky she was getting the inside scoop. A chance to keep her man wanting only her. She thought of Cloud getting bored with her and she felt her heart drop. She would never want Cloud to leave her because she wasn't _mature_ enough in certain areas of a relationship. So, she made up her mind. If doing all of this was going to help their relationship last longer, then so be it! Even though she wished her true self could be seen as sexy, she pushed the thoughts aside and watched as her two friends readied themselves and her.

"Aerith, pick one!" Yuffie chimed as she dangled two small mini dresses in front of her. Aerith glanced at the one in the left hand. It was a small form-fitting black tube dress, no sleeves, and was cut a few inches below her thighs (definitely shorter than most dresses). Aerith scrunched her nose and made a displeased face as if she smelt something terrible all of a sudden.

She looked at the other dress and saw that it wasn't nearly as bad as the other. She pointed at it; "That one!" A few moments later Aerith found herself locked in the bathroom putting on the sexy dress. It was a small number, just the same as the first one. Only this dress was white and its bottom half of the dress was designed in a balloon-shape, puffing out just the tiniest bit. It had a low-cutting sweetheart neckline; its material was smooth and overlapped itself creating a folded shape all over. Slender spaghetti straps, that seemed to glide off of her skin almost too easily, complimented her porcelain skin and finished off the dress wonderfully. The material of the dress was so smooth and so form-fitting, much different than any other dress she ever wore. It hugged ever curve of her body, from her breast to the bends of her hips.

She stepped out of the bathroom and Yuffie and Tifa greeted her. "You look hot, Aerith!" Tifa shouted in bewilderment. Yuffie nodded and added; "Yeah! You look like a model!"

The girls took Aerith by the hand before she could say her own thoughts on how she looked and started to put makeup all over her face. Dark shadows behind her eyes. Her long, thick lashes were darkened with mascara. Her lips were brightened with a dark pink gloss. Baby pink blush accented her cheeks. And her hair was bunched into a loose bun, small dangles of curls and tendrils fell loosely around her face and shoulder, giving her a goddess-air to her look. Each girl took turns as they themselves also got themselves ready for their night of clubbing.

Tifa wore a small bright blue halter-top tube dress that had diamond cut-outs along her rib area and over the cleavage of her bust. Her hair was down(as always). Yuffie wore a small black tiered skirt, and a gray t-shirt with a scoop neckline and short dolman sleeves that showed her belly. The shirt read; "rock my world" with a little heart next to it.

Each girl stood in front of the mirror and looked over themselves; and in unison Tifa shouted "We look hot!" as she pulled the dress tighter against her body to show off her bust, while Yuffie shouted; "I am way too cute for my own good" as she dabbed away a spot of lip-gloss near the corner of her lip. The two friends stared at Aerith, waiting for her to say something… anything! She knew by their faces that they were expecting her to say something good about how she looked. But honestly, what could she say? She looked at the mirror, and gently scratched the back of her head as she tried to search for the right thing to say. She tilted her head and looked at herself through a different angle. "I look—"she paused and continued to take in her image. "…like…" she looked up at her friends to see if her words were heading in the right direction but their expressions were quite blank. She backtracked her words and changed them to; "I mean, I feel like a playboy bunny?" their expressions were the same as before and Aerith once again changed her use of words; "you know what? I just feel sexy. I feel… _so_ sexy." Even though she was lying, she decided lying about how she felt would be better than telling them otherwise.

It was about 9:45Pm when all of the women were about ready to go. And just as all three of the girls were about to leave Aerith remembered she had to tell Cloud that she was going out. Aerith told her two friends she had to do one last thing and ran to the living room table and took out a piece of paper and pen. She quickly wrote a quick note;

_Yuffie and Tifa are taking me out to a dance club called 9 Lives for a few hours._

_I'll be back later on._

Just as she was about to place the note down, Aerith thought about something special to do for Cloud on this note. She placed a kiss on the note, her lipstick leaving a perfect lip imprint on the paper, giving it a flirty touch.

She grabbed her bag and quickly left the house, locking the door behind her as she hurried to the car Yuffie and Tifa were waiting in.

Fifteen minutes passed between the time they left the house and got to the club. As they approached the club's entrance Aerith could already hear the load thud of the dance song's bass pounding through the air. There was a bright pink rope blocking the entrance, with a tall, muscled man as the club's bouncer. Yuffie approached the man; "Hey, this is Tifa and Aerith, they're with me, biggie." Aerith noticed how the man and Yuffie seemed to be acquainted.

"I ain't ever seen them before, Yuffie… but if they're any friends of yours they're a friend of the club's. Get your asses in here." The man unlinked the rope and showed 'em in, a friendly grin on his face. Aerith took one last breath of the cool night air before she stepped into the club. The music grew louder and louder the farther they walked until finally, they were in the man dance room.

The beat of a deep, slow electronic beat pounded through Aerith's ears as she walked out on the dance floor. It was a song she recognized; "_trouble for me"_. What a fitting song to be playing at that moment. The club flicked back and forth through bright strobe lights. It smelt of different alcohols and smoke(not to mention dozens of terrible smelling perfumes) and Aerith didn't like it one bit. She hated when Cloud would drink as it was, so this was way over the top for her.

"Let's get some drinks!" Tifa shouted over the loud song. Not wanting to get lost, Aerith followed Yuffie and Tifa as if she were their very shadows until they reached the alcohol soaked bar.

"We'd like three _City Girls_, please" Tifa shouted to the host. As soon as Aerith heard Tifa order three drinks, she knew she should be worried. Her gaze, snapped towards Tifa, as her usually calm jade eyes glared at her dangerously. Giving up, Tifa changed the order; "make that _two_ city girls and _ONE VIRGIN_ city girl, sheesh!" Happy to hear her drink changed to a nonalcoholic beverage Aerith turned around to check her phone for any calls. As she was expecting, none. Making sure Aerith wasn't paying attention, Tifa told the bartender to make it three again, instead. The man handed them their drinks, each girl taking a sip here and there. Little to Aerith's knowledge did she know that her drink had strong alcohol in it as well.

"This tastes a bit weird," Aerith said to Yuffie.

"Ah, it's probably jus' the drink you don't like." Tifa insisted as she overheard her comment.

"I guess you're right." Aerith muttered. After a few moments, Yuffie and Tifa made their way to the dance floor, insisting Aerith follow them. Instead, Aerith shook her head.

"No, I don't like this song. I promise… I'll get the next one I swear!" Aerith pleaded. But against her will, the two girls dragged her onto the dance floor just as a hit song began to play called "_Marry the Night_"

Aerith was a bit lost in the midst of everything. All around her were girls grinding on men, guys making moves on women, and even people just making out in the middle of it all. She tried for a few seconds to copy a girl next to her dance moves but she didn't get a hang of it so she stopped. She could never move like that, even after the dance lessons she had once. She glanced at Tifa and Yuffie and they both seemed to be naturals at this type of dancing. Aerith, however, she was a disaster waiting to happen. A while went by as her two friends danced the night away. And Aerith felt like such an idiot standing in the middle of a dance club not even dancing, so… she coughed up all the bravery in her body and gave it a go. She gradually started to rock her soldiers up and down in some sort of dance-way as she rocked her hands left and right in a _chachacha_ manner. And for a moment Aerith thought she was doing pretty good… that is. Until she saw two bleach blonde women staring at her as if she was the biggest idiot they had ever seen.

Aerith felt her blood run cold for a moment as she realized how much of a fool she was making herself out to be. Feeling her cheeks heat up with embarrassment Aerith brushed her neck with her hand, resting it there as she turned to her two friends avoiding the judgmental women that were glaring at her. She saw that her friends were lost in a erythematic dance with two men and let out a sigh of disappointment. She was turning to head back to the bar when all of a sudden the two women from before approached her.

Stunned, Aerith just stared stupidly at the women unsure what either wanted with her. They surrounded her and one spoke; "Those were some _sick_ moves out there!" Aerith's mouth dropped at her comment. _Sick_? Her dance moves were sick? Just then the other one added; "Yeah, you wanna dance with us? We couldn't help but see your friends kinda left ya alone!"

She couldn't believe it, they weren't being mean, they were being nice! Aerith couldn't help but stammer a reply; "S-s-sure." The two women dragged Aerith out onto the dance floor and started to dance around her as Aerith continued her awkward dance that appeared as if it was a bad 90's dance. All of a sudden Aerith saw the two men approach the two women and start talking. She noticed one gesture her head in her direction but thought nothing of it.

x-x-x

As Cloud opened up the house door he noticed how quiet and dark it was. He flipped on the living room light and called out to Aerith but there was no response. He assumed she was out with Tifa and Yuffie again and sighed heavily as he plopped onto the couch. He caught notice of the note and picked it up to read. As he began to read the sentence, his eyes widened at what he read… _Club 9 Lives? _

"As in DANCE CLUB?" Cloud pleaded in his mind frantically as he rose to his feet. He was not okay with that. Dance clubs involved dirty dances, horny men, and danger for women. He had to get to her.

x-x-x

A few more minutes passed as Aerith continued her completely unsexy dance moves. When all of a sudden there was a small crowd gathering near the two girls. They started to murmur and even laugh. Unsure what was going on, Aerith ignore it… until she heard one of the girl's say; "She's such an idiot." One of the guys mocked her dance moves and then burst into laughs. She knew what the group was doing now… she was the center of a cruel joke. Aerith felt very light headed as her eyes started to glaze over. She knew she shouldn't have done this. It was such a stupid idea. She pushed pass the small group of people and made her way back to the bar. She buried her face in her hands and started to weep. She didn't even have a way to leave. There was no way she was going to tell Yuffie or Tifa what happened so she would have to stay longer. She didn't even want to be here in the first place…

All of a sudden Aerith was offered another drink by the bartender; "want another drink?" She looked up at the man through tear glazed eyes. She shook her head left and right but as the man almost turned… she changed her mind; "No, wait. I'll have a drink. Whatever you choose" Aerith proclaimed proudly. A few moments passed and the man gave her the drink and Aerith gulped it down. After she finished she could already feel herself getting more brave. She had a few more drinks, each one taking away her worry about how she could become more sexy.

_to be continued..._

* * *

**Okay, this is leaving off on a cliff hanger-type moment. It'll pick up with this same situation next chapter, promise! And yes! Those are real songs from our world. I suggest listening to them for this chapter. ^_^  
**

**I wrote this today in a few hours so I hope you won't mind too many typos, as always I will edit and fix the next day.**

**Lots of smexy scenes are about to happen real soon!**


	12. Trip To Your Heart

Aerith had only a few sips of her first drink but she already felt herself not holding the liquor very well. Despite her better judgment telling her to stop, she took a few more drinks. She never danced… only sat and wallowed. She felt the urge to cry again as she remembered how she was embarrassed a while ago. She thought of what Cloud would do to make her feel better and then took out her phone to see if she had missed any calls. None. She sighed and closed the cell phone.

She hoped more than anything else that Cloud would storm in here and come to her rescue from this horrid situation… but, she knew the odds of that were slim. How would Cloud even know of this dance club anyway?

_x-x-x_

Cloud rushed down a street, his motorcycle zooming through the summer's night air, continuing despite traffic lights urging him to stop. He saw a group of women that were dressed for dance clubs and stopped. "Hey, do you know where a club called _9 Lives_ is?" he tried to be as calm but fast with his question as possibly.

"yeah," one girl began. She walked closer to Cloud's motorcycle, "I could take you there" the girl was now puffing her bust out, peacocking herself for him. Cloud sighed and shook his head; "Can you just point me in the direction or not?" Cloud's voice was a little more aggravated as the girl tried to seduce him. "Ye, I can." The blonde, scantily clad woman began; "but only if ye give me your number." Cloud's face stiffened as annoyance continued to grow in him.

"Look, I'm looking for my girlfriend." He looked at the other two girls that have remained silent, hoping they would help him in his chase. The other two women covered their hearts from the soft look of concern on Cloud's face and stepped towards him. "Out of the way Rachel!" said a red haired girl to the blonde woman nearest Cloud.

"Ye, sweety. We'll tell you where. But you'll have to forgive our friend she's as easy as they come."

_x-x-x_

Aerith ordered another drink from the bar host and laughed; "I think these alcoholic drinks are pretty tasty." She was trying to push her bad feelings aside.

The bartender made a surprised face and stammered "_Alcoholic?_ I didn't put any booze in that. I saw you said you wanted virgin drinks earlier so I just made some fruity drinks for ya. But if you'd like some booze I can get ye some?" Aerith's mouth fell agape as she felt embarrassed yet again. She shook her head as if to shake off stupidity. "I am such an idiot" she told herself. Just then a woman dressed in a hot pink tube dress sat near her. "Ew. You're still here." She spat. It was the woman from before so Aerith tried to keep eye contact from the girl, she wasn't looking for a fight. Especially if she knew she would lose.

"Don't ignore me." The snotty girl proclaimed.

"Look, what do you want from me! You already made a fool of me, what more do want?" Aerith tried desperately for her voice to remain stern and firm, but it sounded hoarse with confusion and pain.

"I want you out of here, you old slum drunk." screamed the blonde girl.

Aerith clenched her fist and took a deep breath. "Fine! I don't even want to be here!" she proclaimed loud enough to gain the attention of a few people standing near.

She quickly took her purse and walked away from the bar and headed up a small flight of stairs leading to the dance floor above. As she reached the top steps she felt herself ram into a man. "Sorry," she mumbled as she looked up to see who she had run into. Aerith's eyes went wide as she realized who it was. _Antonio!_ Aerith proclaimed.

The man eyed Aerith's frame, biting his lip. "I see you are alone."

"No. I'm really not."

"Really? Where, I must ask, iz your boyfriend?"

"He's…" Aerith paused as she thought of a believable excuse,"...in the bathroom" but the man didn't believe her. Aerith backed against the wall as Antonio moved in closer, his hand brushing against her face.

_x-x-x_

Cloud rushed towards the entrance of the club and tried to enter but the bouncer stopped him. "I need to see a pass, man." Said the bouncer.

"Look my girlfriend's in there I need to get in there before my friends get her into trouble." Cloud tried to move into the club but the bouncer stopped him. "what's her name?" asked the bouncer.

"Aerith_ Strife_" Cloud answered. Cloud shook his head and corrected himself; "I mean Aerith _Gainsborough_. Her name is Aerith Gainsborough." Cloud wasn't sure why he made such a mistake…

"Which is it, man? Gainsborough or Strife?"

"I just said it was Gainsborough damn it, now let me in." Cloud growled.

The man shook his head; "Sorry, if you don't have a pass I can't let you in."

Cloud rubbed his forehead agitatedly, "Fine. I'll buy a damn pass, now lemme in."

"No can do. You have to buy them somewhere else." Said the bouncer.

Cloud stared at the man as if he wanted to kick the crap out of him; "God damn it!" Cloud yelled as he turned away from the man.

"Unless," the bouncer added, "you know someone out here that can take you inside?"

"What about you? Can you just let me in there just for a minute so I can find my girlfriend? She's not a drinker. She's never touched alcohol before in her entire life. If some guy tries something on her and takes advantage of her and I can't stop it…" Cloud paused slightly as he looked to the floor and then locked eyes with the bouncer; "I'll never forgive myself." There was a brief silence as the bouncer thought it over. "Fine. I'll let you in. But if you ain't out in 30 I'm coming in there to get yer ass."

"Deal." Cloud grinned as he ran pass the bouncer and into the club.

_x-x-x_

Aerith slapped away Antonio's hand. "Don't touch me!" she shouted as she pushed his body away from her own. However much she tried, she found it hard to push him away, he was much much bigger and was a lot heavier than she could push. Antonio made his way back onto her, this time he pinned her against the wall and began to kiss her against her will. She tried to break free from his hold but he was too strong. She moved her face left and right, trying to keep his mouth off of hers but the man was winning over her strength.

Just as his lips touched her own Aerith felt that her left leg was in position between his legs. She remembered what Cloud had taught her for defense when they weren't dating.

**_..._**

_"Okay… "Cloud started as he positioned himself on top of Aerith, his hands holding her shoulders, pinning her to the floor and his legs to the each side of her body. Aerith felt herself blush from the close contact of his body so near her own but managed to keep a serious face. Despite the situation being as… steamy as it seemed in Aerith's mind, all Cloud was really doing was trying to teach her some moves for defense if she ever got into any trouble. _

_"If a guy pins you to the floor realistically, you won't be able to lift them off of you, especially if they're holding you down by your arms. So you're gonna have to try and get him where it counts." Cloud paused for a second then continued; "in other words, kick him in the crotch… hard."Aerith nodded her head. _

_Suddenly she felt Cloud position her leg between his own. The warmth of his hand… the roughness of his skin against the smooth skin of her leg… it all sent Aerith whirling into a giddy frenzy for his touch. He held on to her knee gently but firmly as he led it along while he spoke what to do; "You just have to bring your knee as hard as you can into their crotch. This will cause enough pain to at least stun them so you can get out from under 'em."Aerith swallowed as she felt the butterflies in her stomach flutter faster and faster. "But, what if I can't kick him?" she stammered._

_Cloud shook his head; "odds are you're always going to be able to kick him in the balls…I mean, look at our situation. You can kick me right now." There was a weak smirk on Cloud's face as he joked with her. _

_"Are you thinking I'm gonna kick you right now?" Aerith teased._

_"Should I be?"Cloud retorted jokingly. Aerith giggled some as she answered; "No, I would only kick you if you were being bad."_

_"Well… am I being bad now?"Cloud asked as he felt his mouth form a weak smirk. Aerith swallowed as she felt his body gradually draw closer to her own. Suddenly she felt the warmth of his breath brushing against her face as he drew closer; "You're getting there…" she murmured under her breath as she felt herself being pulled to kiss him._

_"Aerith…" Cloud whispered._

_"Yes?" Aerith breathed back._

_"If I kiss you right now… you wouldn't kick me, would you?"_

_Aerith felt her heart soar when she heard Cloud say that. She said in a low murmur; "You could always try and see." Cloud looked over her face for a few seconds before he lowered his mouth to hers, their lips brushing against each other softly. The kiss was chaste for a few moments but quickly deepened._

**…**

She knew _exactly_ what to do. Without warning, Aerith swung her knee up to the man's crotch as hard as she could. It seemed to have worked since Antonio broke the kiss to let out a whimper as he crouched to the floor, cupping his hurt area. Aerith kicked the man away from her gently, knocking him on his side. "_Not Interested_." She spat. She ran down the stairs, hoping to get away from this creep.

_x-x-x_

Cloud approached the bartender; "Hey, have you seen a girl with long brown hair she has really deep green eyes," he gestured how tall she was with his hand; "about this tall, very petite. And she doesn't drink booze." Cloud finished. The bartender shook his head; "Yeah, she was here, but not sure where she went now."

Cloud gritted his teeth and looked around his surroundings. All of a sudden he felt a woman wrap her arms around his neck. "Hey, sexy" said a blonde girl. Cloud glanced over the woman. It was a woman in a hot pink tube dress. Cloud backed away from the girl and asked calmly; "Have you seen a girl with brunette hair, green eyes, and about this tall and more petite than you?"

The girl scoffed as she realized who it was; "Ew. What do you want that old cow for, when you could have lil ol' me." Grinned the blonde woman as she ran her tongue over her lip, attempting to seduce him. Cloud's expression fell blank; "Have you seen her or not?" he tried to ignore the cow statement before he could get some information on where Aerith could be. The girl took her hand and ran it up Cloud's chest; "Believe me, you don't want her. What fun could she be, anways? She can't even dance sexy." The girl laughed and Cloud paused briefly as anger rose in him. He loved how Aerith danced. It was cute. Cloud looked away for a moment, trying not to let loose his fury but then the girl said; "So, how about you take me back to your place so I can show you some fun, big boy."

Cloud smacked the girl's hands off of him and said in a cold tone; "Not interested." Just as Cloud moved away from the girl he saw Aerith running down a set of stairs a few dozen feet ahead of him. "Aerith!" he called out but never gained her attention. Seeing her leaving his eye sight, Cloud ran after her.

x-x-x

Tears were in Aerith's eyes as she walked down the back hall of the club. There were groups of people scattered around the area but none seemed to notice her pained expression. This night had turned into a disaster. She made a fool of herself in front of everyone. She showed how immature she was when she couldn't even realize whether or not a drink had alcohol. And then, she had to taste the gross lips of Antonio against her mouth. She knew doing this was only going to be a bad idea. But with Yuffie and Tifa, it's like she had no other choice. She hated doing all of this. Was it really worth it if changing herself was the only way to keep Cloud not only satisfied … but in love with her as well?

Suddenly as if things couldn't get worse. Aerith felt a liquid splash onto the bosom of her white dress. Her mouth fell open as she looked to her left side and saw that a drunken man had bumped into her.

A gasp escaped Aerith as she looked down at herself. By the time she looked up at the man, he was gone. She felt like screaming that very moment but decided not to. Aerith folded a piece of stray hair out of her eyes, tucking it back as she made hast away from where she was at. Then suddenly, she felt the heel of her left shoe break, tripping her to the floor. She managed to hit the floor on her knees saving her from any real damage. But when she stood she found the pain to be stronger than she thought. She stood, still shaky from the fall, and wobbled away, making the distance from the dance floor and her even greater. _She just wanted to go home_.

She opened her purse and took out her phone quickly dialing Cloud's number, but just before she hit send, she felt her balance lost as she slipped in some kind of liquid splattered across the floor, falling on her back. She slowly sat up, the pain pulsing through her as she looked for her phone. And as if matters couldn't be worse, she saw that her phone had been smashed from the fall. Its casing was broken and scattered across the floor. Out of sheer disbelief Aerith reached for the device and attempted to get it to work but… _nothing_.

She tossed the phone at the wall, anger boiling in her. She stood as her eyes began to glaze over. She backed herself against the wall and hid her face in her hands and just let the tears fall. Aerith couldn't understand why she was crying. The falls weren't that bad. Her dress being ruined didn't matter, she didn't even like it, the same for the shoes. The phone she could easily replace. The taste of Antonio's mouth could be brushed away just like that. She just felt so lost and confused. She was stuck between her own code of things and what others expected her to be… and she didn't know whether or not to pick one over the other. It didn't seem fair that she would have to give up being herself all so others could see her as sexy or mature. She felt like just screaming to everyone that she didn't care if she dressed too innocently. Or that she didn't know good enough sex lingo or even sexy moves. However, she knew that doing all this was worth it if her relationship with Cloud continued… or, that's what she told herself. She, herself wasn't even sure whether or not she believed that completely. She didn't even know whether or not Cloud would prefer this over her old self.

But there was one thing she knew. _She loved Cloud_. And she would do _anything_ for him. But all this… the clothing, what she has to continuously do or say… it was finally wearing her down. The constant act of always trying to be someone else was hard and all she wanted was to just… _be her_. If that meant Cloud would eventually get bored of her… then, "_Maybe it's not worth it…_" she thought to herself.

As she leaned against the wall, tears streaking her face, she heard footsteps stop near her. Uncaring as to who it was, Aerith kept her face in her hands until, the sound of a familiar and handsome voice called out to her.

"Aerith?" Cloud said in a low voice as he moved closer, turning her face upward to look at him. He felt his heart drop at the sight of her face covered in tears. When she looked up to gaze at him, Cloud caught sight of the worry swirling behind the jade of her eyes. Cloud didn't know why or what happened tonight. But he knew whatever it was… it made Aerith sad and that's all he needed to know. Just the hurt look on her face made Cloud want to go confront her two friends about dragging her to a place like this. This type of place or thing wasn't for her, and Cloud knew that. However, all Cloud wanted to do at that moment was take away her pain… anyway possible.

Suddenly, just as a slower dance song called _trip to your heart_ began to play, Aerith felt Cloud pull her away from the wall, his arms wrapping around her, holding her close as his lips locked with hers. The sudden embrace took Aerith's breath away. She felt so secure in his arms. The way his tongue drifted softly over her lips. Somehow, despite everything that happened that night she felt _so_ right. His sweet kisses taking away more and more of her problems with each one. Aerith wasn't the type of girl to kiss so passionately in a public place, but she just didn't care. As their kiss deepened the need for breath was quickly rising but neither took notice. All that they could concentrate on was the feel of their mouths moving with each other perfectly. The sweet taste of her tongue gliding with Cloud's as he gently pinned her against the wall made him yearn for her even more. Aerith's hands ran up his torso, encircling his neck as he pulled her closer, tasting her mouth. They continued to kiss through the entire song then, suddenly, the embrace broke abruptly and Aerith found herself looking into his handsome Mediterranean eyes, a look of concern, _lust_, _and _love washing over her from his gaze.

Not wanting to waste this moment, Cloud took Aerith's hand in his own and started to lead her away wanting to get her home already. But he stopped when he heard her laugh and pull to a stop. He turned to look back at her and saw that she was taking one of her high- heels off.

"It broke." Aerith weakly smiled as she tossed it aside. Cloud felt a weak smile of his own tug at his lips as he watched her take off both heels. He didn't really want her walking barefoot so he swept her up into his arms, a fit of laughs rolling off of Aerith's tongue as Cloud carried her out the back door of the club and out to where his motorcycle was parked.

"What about Yuffie and Tifa?" Aerith buzzed as Cloud sat her on the back of the motorcycle. "Don't worry about 'em" Cloud replied as he sat on the black ride. She felt Cloud wrap her arms around his waist, and she held him tighter than ever before as she nuzzled her face against his back. She felt the engine hitch as Cloud began to start the vehicle. The engine roaring as he drove away from the club. The crisp, cool night air rushed past their forms as they continued down the empty streets.

* * *

**Guys... *teary face* I think there's only 1 more chapter left for this story. T_T Possibly 2 more... but, I'm not sure... I'm just giving a heads up to all of you fantastic readers. I just think Aerith is gonna get the closure she needs in the next chapter. I actually have this chapter and the next finished, they were originally the same chapter but the chapter would have been like 8-9 thousands words so I broke 'em up into two chapters. But the next chapter is gonna deal with the **different** ways Aerith could please Cloud that Tifa taught her. The next chapter will continue from this very scene until they reach home. I hope I haven't let any of my readers down. T_T  
**


	13. Feel Like Making Love?

**Author's Note: Please remember that this story is rated **M** for a reason. I have no idea how any of my readers are going to react, but I hope I don't step on anyone's nerves!  
**

* * *

**Feel Like Making Love**

It wasn't long before the two got home, Cloud got off the slowly cooling vehicle and turned to Aerith just as she stepped down off the motorcycle, her feet touching the cool pavement of their driveway. Cloud lifted her in his arms, a fit of giggles escaping her as he gently tossed her over his shoulder, one hand on the small of her back while the other had to _coincidentally_ be placed on her behind. Aerith couldn't help but laugh at the thought of Cloud acting so caveman with his woman-over-the-shoulder-display. She couldn't stop herself from smiling and giggling as he walked up the few steps leading to their front door, Aerith still over his shoulder. At a third party glance Aerith would appear as if nothing bad had ever happened earlier that night… however, as much as she was happy at this moment, she knew the problems were benign for the time being-but they were still there.

The two made it to the step of their apartment. Quickly, Cloud threw open the door, making his way into the dark house, kicking the door shut behind him. Placing Aerith on her feet in front of him, he threw his keys to the coffee table beside them, his eyes never leaving her figure. Cloud noticed her hair. It was a bit messy from the motorcycle ride but somehow her hair just looked like it had more volume than anything else. Everything about her always seemed flawless to him... _no matter what_. Cloud almost found it hard to distinguish if she really was flawless or if he was just so immutably in love with her that those flaws were transformed into perfection (if there were any). Either way, Cloud was amazed at how beautiful she always remained, both physically and in her heart.

What happened at the dance club was a first for their relationship. They -especially Cloud- were not the type of people to willingly go to a club, let alone make out in one for the whole place to see. And although Cloud wouldn't include it on his lists of favorite places to go, he couldn't deny how much he enjoyed the spontaneous moment. It had been a while since either of them had the chance to get some _alone time _that didn't end up in some silly chain of events. And as Cloud sat there in front of her, taking in her image, he felt the yearning for her consume his entire body and soul.

He drew nearer to her body and Aerith could see the soft hues of lust flooding beneath the Mediterranean blue of his eyes, the intensity almost freezing her as he moved in so close that she could feel his body against her own. At the soft touch of his hand, he lifted her face to capture her pink lips in a fiery kiss. His arms encircled around her form as his mouth worked harder to deepen the embrace. With each flick of Cloud's tongue brushing against her mouth Aerith felt herself go weak. She never felt so good in a man's embrace like the way she did with Cloud. And although she only ever got intimate with one other man, she knew he was the best lover she could ever dream of being with.

Pulses of desire rushed across her skin as she felt him move his hand to the small of her back, his other hand moving to the bend of her neck, holding her head in place as he worked his kiss into something more. Completely lost in his touch, Aerith seemed to have forgotten all about what had just happened that night. Losing control of herself, she let her hands roam across his torso, brushing over his toned chest as she finally wrapped her arms around his neck, parting her lips as if asking him to deepen the kiss.

Suddenly, she felt Cloud's hand move down her back as he briefly broke the kiss to swiftly lift her off the ground and into his arms bridal style, picking up with more kisses as soon as she was securely back in his arms. Cloud carried Aerith to their room, their kisses never stopping. Their mouths moved against each other in perfect harmony, never missing a beat.

He pushed open their room door and made his way to their bed, gently placing Aerith on the soft cushioning. He kicked off his shoes and kneeled on the bed. Just then, Aerith remembered advice her friends had given her. Maybe now was the best time to try some of the sexy moves they told her about.

Cloud hovered above Aerith's form, his legs perched around her sides as he scooted her body further up the bed. He was about to kiss her when he suddenly felt Aerith's hands on his chest, keeping him in place. Without giving any warning, Aerith pushed firmly, catching him off guard as he toppled to the bed, his back to the cushioning of the mattress. In the blink of an eye, Aerith straddled Cloud. Surprisingly, what she did next came almost naturally, she started to trail kisses up and down his neck.

Cloud couldn't help but notice her show of dominance. He was a little taken back at it but he couldn't deny the arousal it was stirring in his body either. He felt Aerith beginning to lift his shirt off of his body, exposing his toned chest and arms. The shirt lifted over his head and Cloud felt a sense of annoyance rumble in him at the sudden break in the kisses that Aerith was leaving on his neck. But just as the kisses left his skin he felt her mouth return.

Remembering a bit of advice that Tifa told her, Aerith started to kiss down Cloud's chest. This alerted Cloud but he was_ too _entranced by the feeling of her hot kisses trailing down his chest to _do_ or _say_ anything. Sure, he liked being the one in control for the most part, but he liked the _intimate catering_ she was showering him with as well_. __After all,__ what man doesn't like to feel like the king every now and then_?

He shut his eyes to take in the feeling of her hot mouth leaving wet circles along his collarbone and neck. After only a few moments, he suddenly felt Aerith's hands fiddling with his pants, attempting to undo them as swiftly as possible. Luckily for Aerith, she was using both hands to undo his jeans this time, and they were easier to get undone this time around. Cloud smirked at her success and let his hands roam up her thighs, gliding over her butt before letting his hands rest across her back, one at her shoulder-blade and the other at the small bend near her hips.

Although Aerith was ecstatic to have managed to undo his pants as quickly as she did, she knew she had to maintain the calm and sexy facade she was portraying in front of Cloud at that very moment. And from the moans of pleasure she could here quietly echoing in the back of Cloud's throat, she knew she must have been doing _something_ right. She was proud of herself for the reactions she was winning from Cloud. She never felt so sexy before!

But...

as she continued to smother his torso in slow, tantalizing kisses-she couldn't figure out just how to work into the next act of her scene. She knew _what_ she had to do. But doing so was going to be..._ awkward _to say the least. She couldn't just ask Cloud if she could do it. That would ruin the whole mood.

For the moment, she decided to get the pants off of _her _man. She sat up swiftly. Her kisses came to an abrupt stop as she sat straight, her body straddling him seductively. Cloud's hands had fallen to her hips, his hold firm as if to keep her in place. Although it was dark in the room, only the moonlight for guidance, Aerith caught notice of Cloud gazing at her, the look of fiery lust storming behind the blue calm of his eyes. There was a look of anticipation across his face when he suddenly sat up, his bare torso pressing against her own body as his face was just a breath's distance away from her's. Their lips brushed against each other as Cloud glided his hands up her back. Pulling her closer to his body, Cloud felt his hands entangling in the ends of Aerith's soft curly hair. The cool fabric of her dress rubbing against his chest reminded him that he was the only one without a majority of clothing on.

Quickly, he captured her mouth in a chain of broken kisses, distracting her as he let his hands slip the straps of her dress off of her shoulders. Aerith felt Cloud's lustful, hot mouth move from her lips and down the side of her neck, working his way to the edge of her shoulder. His kisses broke briefly as his hands lifted her white dress off of her body in one swift action. Just as he moved to capture her mouth in another embrace, he felt the warmth of Aerith's petite hands brush against his pecs as she gently but firmly pushed him back down to the bed. Cloud peered up at her, soaking in the image of her petite, womanly form draped in the moonlight.

A low cut red laced bra covered her breast and Cloud could see hints of her skin peeking through the piece of lingerie and suddenly, the fiery passion stirring inside of him grew to something far more. His eyes fell to the scoop of her hips, catching a glimpse of the matching boy shorts-underwear that hugged her hips and butt perfectly, allowing Cloud to (yet again) see the skin of her body through the lace. Cloud took in a deep breath as he tried to keep himself in check.

He sensed Aerith was trying to be the one in control tonight but he always enjoyed the color red on her and seeing her like this now drove him crazy. _Cloud had to hold himself back from taking control of the situation that very instant_.

Suddenly, Cloud saw Aerith lower her body against his own. The feel of her round breast brushing against his skin sent waves of excitement throughout his body. He felt her mouth imprinting her glossy pink stained lips across his collarbone, tracing small wet circles up his neck and jawline, stopping at his ear. The warmth of her breath played across his skin as she murmured in a soft voice, "_Let's get these pants off of you, bodyguard..." _

Those words were like music to Cloud's ears and he couldn't agree with her more. He swiftly rolled her against the bed, his body hovering above her own. He answered back trying to hide the tone of eagerness in his voice, "God, yes." His mouth captured hers in a brief kiss before he pulled away and kneeled on his knees and slid off his pants then his black boxer-briefs, tossing them to the floor without any thought.

For those few moments he towered over her form, Aerith caught site of his _exposed lower body _and tried to remain confident and collected, but she knew that was going to be a _hard_ task to do. Cloud wasn't as tall as most men were, but he _definitely_ made up for it in _other_ areas. She moved her gaze a little above the _distracting limb _and got hypnotized by the _V-shaped _shallow grooves of muscle just around his pelvic area that led to his _lower half_. Subconsciously, Aerith bit her lip, her eyes growing wide with lust. Having a well-toned body was one of the most attractive things about Cloud physically. He wasn't a big build body-wise, but he was _definitely_ muscled.

Aerith realized she was gawking at him and wanted to avert her gaze but then she remembered what Tifa had told her; "_Confident women don't blush at men's bodies... they conquer them_." and Aerith was going to conquer Cloud tonight.

Cloud caught sight of Aerith biting her lip and felt an overwhelming urge to take her that very moment. Swiftly, he dived downward to place his own chain of kisses against her stomach, his tongue flicking against her skin, leaving damp circles across her belly. He continued to move his mouth across the surface of her stomach. His mouth trailing to the bend of her hips as he placed his free hand under her behind, tugging down the lace lingerie until the back of her butt was exposed just a bit. His hot mouth continued to work its magic as he slide the pair of undies farther down from her butt, his mouth trailing farther down her stomach, passing over her small belly-button.

The feel of his mouth working farther down her body put Aerith under a spell. She remembered what happened the last time she felt him kissing so far past her hips... _and she wanted it again_. She felt the urge to just let him take control again, to let him do what he was about to do, and so... she did. Like Cloud was few moments ago, she was willing to let him dominate the situation-_-at least for a little while_. She knew she told Yuffie and Tifa she would try out their moves but... maybe she could do it after Cloud did a few of his own tricks. After all, _ladies first_.

As she felt Cloud's mouth continue down to the center of her hips she recalled one other thing she was instructed to do. _Get vocal_. Somehow, she knew that was going to happen even if she didn't plan on it.

Cloud's mouth eventually brushed across the sensitive area between her legs, his lips caressing down the pink skin of her womanhood. Aerith was amazed at how much she found herself anticipating his next move. And at her body's deepest desire, she felt Cloud's hungry mouth part, his hot tongue slowly penetrating farther between her legs, tasting the sweet salt of her skin. The sudden touch caused a soft moan to escape Aerith, her center now beginning to throb with excitement. "..Cloud," she breathed as the arousal began to overcome her body. He knew from the way she said his name she was enjoying this just as much as he was and he let a cocky smirk make its home on his face.

His tongue continued to lap the folds of her center, licking at every inch of her hot pulsating womanhood. Cloud craved for the taste of her. And every time he moved his mouth against her center—he felt himself being pulled closer to the edge of desire, opening and closing his lips over the sensitive skin, his tongue slowly darting across her folds. Cloud felt his own body start to feel a sense of intensity and he almost couldn't ignore the now swollen limb between his legs that ached for the feel of her body. Despite the electric pulses of desire radiating throughout his body, Cloud was determined to shower her in pleasure _first_.

Aerith spread her legs farther apart and bucked her center up to his mouth, an action that begged Cloud to continue. At her command, Cloud moved his mouth over the pearl of desire hidden beneath the hot folds of her womanhood. The hot air of his breath surrounded the small pink nodule, signaling to Aerith that the best was about to _come_.

In an instant, Aerith felt the hot wet texture of Cloud's tongue sink between the farthest north part of her folds, fondling her until he found the pebble of skin. A gasp escaped Aerith as she felt the lump of skin tickled by his skillful tongue, moving in a circular motion around the quivering center. The small pebble of arousal was now hard from the mind-blowing pulses of pleasure Cloud was causing her.

He flicked his tongue against the pearl of lust, nibbling at it before he let his tongue lap over the skin once again, a loud moan of pleasure leaving Aerith as she instinctively arched her back from the intensity of the skilled techniques of his mouth, an attempt to show Cloud that she didn't want him to stop. Cloud felt his member pulsing with lust, his body begging him to take her already but... he wasn't _quite_ finished with her _just_ yet.

Suddenly, Aerith felt him draw a breath as he sucked in the small lump of skin. And another whimper of pleasure escaped Aerith as she felt the center for her desire engulfed into the wet, warm cavern of his mouth. His mouth closed over the hardened bump as he strengthened the suction of his embrace, his teeth gently but firmly nibbling at her center, winning a louder more erotic scream of pleasure from her. Aerith felt her center throbbing harder than ever as he continued to fondle her with his tongue. Still suckling, he flicked his tongue across the spot of hot lust, biting at it hard enough to win a load moan from her.

Just as the quiet scream of pleasure left her body, Aerith felt her center quiver and her legs go limp as a surge of warm salty water flooded Cloud's mouth. A loud throbbing sound pulsated through Aerith's ears as her vision blurred white from satisfaction. Her skin felt as hot as a flame. Her face blushing from desire as he continued to nibble, lick, and suck her center intensely.

The roller coaster of pleasure he was sending her through made her squirm up and down sensually, the bead creaking with her movement as she occasionally and instinctively bucked her wet center against his hungry mouth. Aerith bit her lip to try and keep herself quite but her resistance was futile and she broke out in a chain of whimpering moans as she rode out the climax Cloud was putting her through.

Cloud started to kiss back up her body as her form fell limp against the bed. Her breathing was fast and heavy as the soft sounds of her panting rang out through the moonlit room. Aerith felt the hot trails of his kisses lead over the flat surface of her stomach then up the small vertical groove that led to her naval.

As Cloud's mouth worked up her torso, he felt fabric rub against his forehead and remembered that her bra was still on. He growled quietly at the discovery but quickly kissed past her bosom and started to caress the bend of her neck with his mouth, his bare chest pressing against her breast. Aerith drew a breath as she felt his hardened member brush against her thighs. The hot touch of his erotic limb against her reminded her of just what exactly she had to remember to do. And after the way he just pleased her, Aerith told herself he definitely deserved _something_ special.

She was pulled from her thoughts as she felt Cloud slide his hand under her back, lifting her off the mattress and closer to his body as he captured her mouth in a powerful kiss. It only lasted a few seconds but that was all the time Cloud needed to keep their passion going as he used his other hand to undo her bra in one swift move. Usually men fumbled with this, but luckily for Cloud, it wasn't something he even had to think about doing. The bra fell loose as her breasts were freed. Feeling the release of the material, Cloud placed Aerith back against the bed, her hair spreading across the sheets in a watery motion. Cloud kept his mouth atop of hers as he scooted the bra off of her shoulders and off of her body.

Just as her swollen breast fell free, Cloud cupped one in his hand. The palm of his hand pressed against her flat pink nipple, taking in the feel of her body. Without wasting a moments time, Cloud begin to brush the tip of her breast with his thumb, starting out slowly but then working his speed to something faster. The rough touch of his hand against the softness of her breast clashed in a way that felt so right that her body couldn't help but respond to it. As if under a spell, her nipple began to erect under the circular motion of his fingers.

The movement of his hand matched that of his mouth, his tongue flicking and teasing Aerith's tongue. Without any warning, Cloud ended their kiss and started to move his kisses back down her neck, naturally, Aerith threw back her head, allowing him to kiss every part of her neck. She felt his mouth travel back down her chest but this time his mouth stopped at one of her breast.

Cloud kissed the now erect nipple into his mouth, his teeth gently scraping at the sensitive skin of her swollen breast. His tongue lapped over the soft area, sucking gently.

"Cloud…" her breathing was fast, her words in the form of a pant.

She dug her hands into his messy blonde locks, gripping at them firmly as if to keep his mouth in place. Cloud smirked against her again when he felt her buck the tip of her round breast into his mouth. He started to move his hand back down her body, tracing the outline of her hips until he let his hand rest between her thighs, his hand brushing against her skin just enough to tease Aerith before finally sinking it back between the folds of her hot, wet center.

She gasped at the pressure of his hand pressing against her center again and before she could even react she felt him start to move his hand around the crease of her womanhood, his fingers moving circular as his hand glided over her throbbing pink folds. He applied just the right amount of pressure to her pleasure spot as he jerked his fingers against the hardened pearl of skin tucked beneath the upper folds of her center.

Aerith gasped loudly from the way her body was quivering for him. Her heart started to race and her breathing hitched. Cloud's fingers moved around the pebble of skin faster and faster, the friction erecting it to a harder point than before. The pulsing throughout her womanhood continued to get stronger as Cloud kept up his fondling. Suddenly, Aerith felt Cloud's fingers stroke around the nodule in a faster pace than before as his mouth sucked her hardened nipple, his tongue sweeping over the hard tip of her swollen breast. Aerith opened her mouth to moan but the pleasure was so out of this world that the sound was trapped in the back of her throat, only a soft squeak sound escaping her. Cloud felt a surge of warm water drizzle into the cup of his hand. And once again, Aerith felt her vision waver in and out of the white blur as her center started to tremble at the thrill of his touch. The loud, slow thumping sound returned to her ears as she peeked again for the second time already. She panted again as she moaned his name; "Cloud…"

Cloud continued to please her, his hand jolting against her quivering, hot center as she came down from the high his touch sent her in. Pleased to have gotten that reaction out of her again, Cloud decided it was time to get this thing on the road. He slowly lifted his mouth from her breast, kissing back up her chest, making his way up her neck, leaving wet circles along the way. He captured her mouth in a fiery kiss as his hands wrapped under her petite form, pulling her on top of his lap as he sat up on his knees.

Just as she started to get lost in his kiss, Aerith remembered she hadn't gotten to do the thing she had been planning on the whole night. Suddenly, Aerith broke the kiss, her hands resting on the top of his shoulders. A look of confusion was written across his moonlit face. Cloud could see by the look in her eyes that something was on her mind. He peered at her as if trying to figure out what was running through her mind, but before he could say even one word he felt Aerith tug him back down on top of herself. Only a second's time from their bodies hitting the mattress did it take for Aerith to successfully roll Cloud on his back. She straddled him again, her breast pressing up against his chest as she leaned against his body.

She abruptly sat straight, her brown hair swishing back behind her and draping down her back and over her shoulders, hiding bits of her bare breasts-but the pink nipples still visible through the locks of curls dangling over them. She locked eyes with her lover. This time a nervous sensation ran through her veins as she gazed down at Cloud's face, catching a glimpse of question swirling in his eyes.

Here she was completely naked. She had been like this with him before, but never in this position-never the one in this sort of control.

The moonlight was seeping over her entire body as she sat on top of him. Her expression was wide eyed, her eyes twinkling with lust. Her bright pink lips were parted, a matching shade of pink blushed across her cheeks. He could see the silky silhouette of her form perfectly, the soft glow of her porcelain skin. Then, his eyes caught sight of her round, perky breasts, her nipples a light shade of pink as they stood erected in the cool summer night's air. He followed the naval line leading from below her breast to her belly-button and was distracted by the small mound of trimmed hair between her legs, his hardened member standing between him and her, just a few inches away from her body. Cloud felt excitement pulse through his body all the way to his throbbing member as he soaked in her image.

Aerith could see by the look in Cloud's eye that he was waiting for this to continue and she knew she couldn't keep him waiting any longer. She wasn't sure just what exactly to make out of it, but she quickly tried to push away any nervousness and slowly leaned down onto Cloud, her bare body pressing against Cloud's. Her breast were tightly against his pecs, the feel of her hardened nipples rubbing against his skin sent waves of lust through Cloud's body, his skin tingling with desire as he felt the warmth of her body on top of his. Aerith couldn't help but notice the touch of his member against her body, the evident sign that kept telling her to hurry and do what she had to do before Cloud couldn't wait any longer.

Taking her own advice, Aerith started to kiss Cloud, trailing wet circles down his jawline and neckbone and over his adam's apple as she made her way down his chest. Her teeth scraped at the skin of his chest as she smothered him in her reddened bites of love. Her mouth brushed against his left pec, wet circles covering the entire muscle as she planted her lingering kisses on him. Aerith could feel his toned chest was flexed as her hands roamed across his torso, her fingers dancing over the rolling hills of his abs before gliding across the grooves of his Adonis' belt and continuing south. Cloud drew a sharp breath when he felt her breast brushing against his body as she slid her form down over him, working her mouth farther south.

As her hand inched closer to the hardened limb between his legs Aerith felt like a brick had suddenly dropped in her gut. She was nervous. Nervous because this would be the first time she ever did something like this... nervous that she might do something wrong... nervous Cloud would shun the notion. Despite her fears, Aerith kept on her path. She was going to at least prove to herself that she could at least try.

The sudden touch of her hand so near his member alerted Cloud. He drew a breath when he suddenly felt her hand brushing its way towards his manhood. She had never done something like this to him before. And he would have never asked her to do it either, out of worry she might feel pressured. But if this was what she wanted to do, he wasn't about to make her feel awkward for the notion. However, something was telling Cloud this wasn't something that was put in her head by herself.

The feel of her kisses continued down his body, distracting Cloud from his own thoughts. Her lips hovered over his abs, her tongue occasionally flicking against the grooves of muscle. As she carried past his abs she smothered the V shaped grooves on his pelvis, enjoying the taste of his golden skin. Although Cloud had done this sort of thing with women before, this was going to be a first between them. It was an odd and confusing feeling to Cloud. He would be lying if he said he didn't like how it felt when other women did the very same thing, but he wasn't sure if having Aerith do this for him was what he wanted. He was uncertain not because she would be a beginner at it and not because he worried it wouldn't be done right—but rather, he was worried she was about to do something Aerith knew deep down inside she wasn't prepared to do yet. He felt like a hypocrite in a way. Here he was, second-guessing what Aerith was about to perform on him but he was just fine with it before he met her. He knew if he stopped her now it would come off as if he wanted it from other women but not her, as if she wasn't as sexually attractive or pleasurable as other women Cloud had in the past... and that was the _last_ thing Cloud ever wanted Aerith to think.

Cloud felt her mouth draw nearer and he racked his brain trying to decide on whether or not he should let her carry on—_before it was too late_.

Suddenly, it dawned on him.

He wasn't second guessing her action for some shallow reason like she wouldn't do it right, but rather..._ he didn't need her to_. The reason he took part in this sort oral fixation with past women was partly due to the _lack_ of intimacy on a deeper level with them. Subconsciously, he knew he needed _something_ like it to fill the void in other areas of a relationship. But with Aerith, there were no voids needing to be filled on that level. No areas of their relationship that lacked in something more. Everything he could ever need or yearn for— she already provided both mentally _and physically_.

And Cloud knew that unless Aerith really wanted this -and not for himself- but for her own pleasure, that there was no chance he was going to let her do this. She was considerate enough to go so far to make sure he had just as much of a fun time as she did, and for that, Cloud admired her. But, truth be told, he couldn't ask for anything more from her..._she already was his fantasy_.

Aerith could hear in the few moments it took her to kiss down his body that Cloud was growing quiet. This made her even more nervous. _Was she boring him_? Hoping to regain his attention Aerith hurried her mouth down the remaining inches of his pelvis, her teeth scraping against his skin. She told herself to do it quickly… and so she did. "_Think icepop, think icepop.._" Aerith told herself over and over.

She shut her eyes tightly as she opened her mouth over the tip, her lips just a few inches from making contact. The feel of her hot breath was a clear indication for Cloud to make a move now. And just as she began to lower her mouth to his manhood, Aerith felt Cloud's hands firmly but gently pull her back away from his body. The distance between his groin and her face drew farther apart as he pulled her body upwards against his own, allowing him to tackle her playfully against the bed until she was on her back, covered beneath his body.

Their eyes locked, and although it was dark, he could see the look of confusion in Aerith's eyes. She opened her mouth to speak but was stopped when Cloud suddenly captured her mouth in a lingering kiss. The embrace was just as passionate as the ones before but somehow, in the midst of their intimacy, it felt chaste. By the time the kiss ended only a few moments had passed by, but with the kiss, Aerith felt her breath taken away in an instant. They broke away from their embrace and gazed at each other. The silence was an easy one to endure. The sound of their breathing was like the greatest love song ever written.

As he laid on top of her, his body slightly hovering above her in order to not put too much weight on her small frame, Aerith couldn't figure out why Cloud stopped her. She knew he had to have known what she was going to do to him. He had to have. _So, why_? Despite the look of affection swirling calmly behind his eyes, Aerith had to know.

"Cloud… why did you—"

Cloud's abrupt words stopped her in her tracks. "Because," Cloud murmured back against her, the warmth of his breath tickling across her lips.

"But… Cloud, _I want to please you_."

The feel of Cloud's hand gently caressing her cheek made her heart flutter beneath her chest. There was a small smile on his face, a look of confidence flowing behind his eyes; "You don't have to worry about that." He paused for a moment and placed a long lingering kiss atop her lips. "_You're doin' just fine_."

His words echoed through Aerith's mind. _Doing just fine?_ Aerith tripped over those words again and again in her mind. How was it possible he could convincingly tell her that with such an honest look in his eyes? She hadn't done for him what she was instructed to. She hadn't yet showed him how sexy she could be for him… the things she could do to please him.

In yet… _he was_—and the amount of relief that washed over her overtook her as Cloud continued to deepen their kiss, their bodies beginning the next step in their intimate dance.

Cloud lifted his body off of hers, using his left hand to lean on. He slowly ran his free hand up her body, his fingers tracing across her skin tenderly, her skin growing hot under his touch. He pulled and folded her right leg up and around his body, lessening the space between her center and his manhood. She could feel Cloud's hardened member rub against her thighs, teasing the opening of her womanhood before he gently pushed into her body. Aerith felt the space between her legs grow tight as his engorged member sunk in her body.

Instinctively, she wrapped her other leg around Cloud's body, pulling her body even closer to his than before. Still bracing himself on his left arm, Cloud used his other hand to hold her right leg around his waist as he started to push in and out of her body. The thrusts started out slow, gradually getting faster with each one in a matter of seconds.

Aerith bit her lip as she felt him lunge farther with each push. A loud moan escaping her as her tight center adjusted to fit his huge size. Her delicate arms were outstretched around her, her fingers digging into the mattress, pulling at the sheets to try and not let the feeling overcome her. Almost as soon as he began his swift movements she arched her body upwards towards him, a loud moan of pleasure leaving her as she bucked herself against him.

Cloud caught site of Aerith biting her lip and a wave of heat flooded through his body. Wanting to rediscover the taste of her mouth, he dived back down towards her face, his mouth capturing her lips as he shoved into her again and again. Their mouths were parted. Their tongues swayed, flicking against each other as their mouths closed and opened over each other, matching the speed and pattern of Cloud's thrusts.

The bed started to creek and bump into the wall with the speed of their bodies rolling against each other, the sheets moving with their bodies, exposing their naked forms. His grunts of pleasure combined with Aerith's soft moans gradually got faster with the rising speed of his enormous member plunging deeper into her body. Cloud gritted his teeth as his self-control shattered. The hand he was leaning on dug into the bed trying to keep his body from falling onto her small frame. Beads of sweat started to form on their bodies as the intensity of their love making quickened. Matching the firm grip of his other hand digging into the sheets nearest her head, the hand that was wrapped around her upper leg tightened, tugging her leg closer to his body so he could reach further into her core.

Her body rocked up and down the bed, matching his vigorous thrusts between her legs. Aerith could feel the cavern of her womanhood tighten around his hardened limb. The feeling was so overwhelming she couldn't help but bite his lip in response, a grunt of pleasure escaping him. She wrapped her arms around his back again. Her finger nails digging into his back, leaving crescent shapes on the muscles of his shoulder-blades. Aerith could feel the muscles of his back flex and relax with each thrust of his body. Suddenly, their kiss broke and Cloud moved his hungry mouth down her neck, stopping at the edge of her shoulder kissing her fiercely, his teeth scraping and his tongue flicking across her skin.

She threw her head back against the pillow as his mouth matched the speed of his member pushing harder and deeper into her core, touching the spot of highest pleasure. Her heart started to pound in her ears, her breathing was fast as uncontrollable screams of pleasure forced its way out of her body.

Cloud clenched his eyes shut as he felt her hips roll against his own, pushing his member farther into her body. She continued to buck her core onto him again and again, matching his speed of lunges. The sweat lapping their bodies melded together as their forms moved against each other madly. Her panting grew quicker as he continued his thrusts into her body steadily.

Pleasure was quickly building in their bodies, his groans and her moans grew louder and louder as they felt their climax approach.

Cloud could feel the walls of her core constrict around his already cramped member, his breathing matching the speed of his thrusts. He shoved his shaft back into her core, deeper than before and Aerith threw her head back into the mattress, arching her body towards him as she screamed out his name in pleasure. Cloud gritted his teeth as her already tight walls tightened around him even more. Aerith felt the drumming in her years return as her heart continued to race at an intense speed. She felt her center start to quiver around him.

Desperately in need of his own release, he pumped into her harder, listening to her panting hitch. Her moans were so close together that she barely got out one moan before another, louder moan took its place.

"Uh! —Uh!" -her panting interrupted the next set of cries of pleasure about to escape her body- "—Uh! —Uh! "

Her nails dug farther into the skin of his back as her vision turned white and the drumming sound in her ears quickened. She felt the opening of her center throbbing against him, swallowing him whole as he continued to push in and out of her now trembling body. She couldn't hold back her next request as she screamed out his name again, begging him to keep at his speed.

"Don't—" she paused as another moan interrupted her sentence "..stop"

Another louder fit of dainty grunts left her with the start and end of each of his thrusts; "Uh!-uh!-uh!" she took a much needed breath of air and quickly repeated; "Don't… stop…" her words in the form of broken breaths.

Her scream of satisfaction was hoarse from the amount of times she already spent moaning before it. She was a little embarrassed at the way she was reacting to his touch. She was never so vocal before in her life. But she couldn't stop any of it. It just came naturally with him.

She vigorously reciprocated his movements, trying her best to roll her hips against him at the speed he was going. Cloud gritted his teeth again and gripped onto the bed as he tried to not let himself suddenly collapse on top of her shaking body as his own climax arrived.

A surge of warm water drizzled from her center and over his throbbing shaft as the walls continued to contract and tighten around him, forcing him to throw his own head back, his eyes rolling shut as his back tensed. A loud grunt escaped him as he released all the built up pressure of his manhood into her. His seed filling her body.

As their breathing steadily grew more even, Cloud pulled out of her body, a loud whimper leaving Aerith's lips as the pressure of his huge member left her body. Her legs fell limp, falling from around his waist and slipping onto the cold fabric of their bed sheets. Her arms slowly fell from around his back as he sunk his body down closer to her own, capturing her mouth in a chaste kiss as he rolled over on his side, plopping to the bed beside her. They were silent for a moment as their bodies slowed and their breathing evened out.

Cloud turned his head to look at her and saw her eyes were closed. Little beads of sweat dampened her face and body, shimmering in the moonlight. The thin white sheet only covered below her belly button, leaving her entire upper body completely exposed. He could still see by the way her breast rose and fell rapidly that her breathing was still fast. Cloud felt a bit of energy return to his member as he felt it spark with life. If she hadn't looked so worn out he would have tried for a round two… but decided against it and put mind over the matter to try and get some more love from her. He closed his own eyes briefly to catch his own breath when he suddenly felt Aerith roll closer to him, leaning on her side with one of her arms wrapping around his torso, her fingers resting on his upper biceps.

The feel of her breast rubbing against the side of his body caught his attention. He glanced at her briefly then slid his right hand under her body as he moved to a sleeping position on his sides, pulling her closer as he let his hands glide through her hair until letting his hand rest on her shoulder.

There was a soft look behind the green of her eyes and Cloud felt an urge to kiss her once more and so he did, placing a lingering kiss on the apple of her cheek, then on the tip of her nose earning a few giggles from her. He smiled against her as he placed one more peck on her lips before lying back down on his side, hugging her body closer to his own. Her fingers danced across his pecs as she soaked in the feel of his embrace.

She let a smile spread on her face and spoke in a hushed voice.

"You're an amazing lover, Cloud."

Cloud smirked weakly and murmured; "You're not so bad yourself, flower girl."

As they sat in silence, Aerith wanted to talk to Cloud about him stopping her from pleasing him orally. But, somehow, she didn't feel like it was needed. He didn't make her feel ashamed for trying it nor about not doing it. He just… accepted her. And knowing he didn't need her to do that for him… Aerith couldn't help but smile.

"I think we should do this more often." Aerith breathed. Cloud smirked again and rolled on top of her, pressing her body to the bed. Seeking for another round of love Cloud let his request slip from his mouth:

"Feel like making love?" he breathed.

"Again?" Aerith blushed.

He nodded and placed a peck on the apple of her cheek before locking eyes with her again. Aerith saw an affectionate and yearning look in his eyes.

A mischievous yet demure smile formed on her lips as she playfully answered; "Hmm, let me think about it—" Her words stopped suddenly as Cloud captured her mouth in another kiss, working their chaste moment into something more passionate again. He knew by the flirty twinkle in her eyes that she was playing coy and gradually let their sweet embrace evolve into another round of love making.

* * *

**Okay, this took me SO long to update. And for that I apologize again. But! I have three chapters written before the story ends. And since I've more free time now I'll be able to publish more frequently. I know this was a long (very long) chapter! But it's just how it happened. Again, I am terrible at lemons so I probably shouldn't have ever included sucha thing in my story. But, it had to be added. **

**I'm not sure how people are going to view or respond to Cloud's actions in this chapter, but I hope that you understand I just think that's what Cloud would honestly do for her. **

**NEXT CHAPTER UP IN UNDER A WEEK!  
**


	14. Tough Love

**Author's Note: This chapter has a lot of drama going on! It's a little rushed I suppose but I'm busy writing other stories and also busy with work and family. Next chapter has more to it.  
**

* * *

Aerith woke early the next morning to the warm summer sun cladding the exposed skin of her body. The sun's heat against her naked form felt almost as good as the way Cloud's arms were tucked securely around her. She could feel the now relaxed muscles of his chest pressing against her bare back. Skin on skin, they laid beside each other, locked in his strong embrace. One of his arms were tucked under her body, acting as a pillow for her head, while the other arm was dangled over the side of her body, gently clasping at her hand as he subconsciously hugged her closer to himself. Aerith smiled when she heard the sheets rustle as he tugged her closer. Thinking he was awake she gently turned around in his arms until she saw his face. Still fast asleep. Aerith breathed out deeply as a smile overtook her face.

She leaned up on her elbow to check the alarm and saw that it read 9:00AM. Sighing, she slipped back down into the sheets, sliding her body closer to Cloud's as she wrapped her arms around him, pressing her face to his chest as she breathed in the scent of his skin. The feel of her soft lips brushing over his skin woke Cloud. Suddenly she felt him bury his face in the top of her head, his mouth brushing against her as he spoke slowly, starting with a slightly annoyed grunt.

"I don't wanna get outta bed, damn it."

Aerith smiled at his grumpy awakening, leaving a brief kiss on his chest, hoping to entice him into staying where he was a little longer. "Then don't." she murmured, her breath tickling him.

As much as he wanted to take her advice he knew he couldn't. He let another sigh of annoyance escape him as he rolled on his back, tugging her body with him till she was positioned right next to him, her leg tucked between his.

"I can't. I got—" he paused briefly, sighing and rubbing his eyes awake as he added slowly as if hoping the delay of his next words would prolong his much needed job; "…damn deliveries to take care of."

Aerith perched herself up on her elbow, her hair falling over her shoulder and dangling over his bare chest. "Well… that's okay. It'll just be a little while right?" Aerith buzzed innocently.

Cloud shut his eyes and exhaled in a deep irritated tone.

"No. I'll be gone for six weeks. Someone in Wutai needs some weapons dropped off and then after that I gotta head to Icicle INN to drop off some medicine and food for the villages."

Aerith frowned for a split second. She hated when he left for so long. She hated the way she had the the house all to herself. She hated making single meals. She hated watching t.v. by herself. And she hated only being able to hear his voice through a phone call. Still… despite her own irritated view of it, she knew it was his job and that he had to do it. And since it was something important to him Aerith supported him through it (even if she would rather keep him there with her).

"Does that mean you have to leave today?" Aerith timidly asked, dreading his reply.

Cloud sighed his answer; "… yeah—in two hours."

"_Oh_,"

Cloud sensed a bit of pain lingering on her voice and wanted to console her. "Sorry. I should have told you earlier. I just didn't want you sad all week."

"No, it's okay. I understand." Aerith let a weak smile form on her face as she laid her head on his chest, the beating of his heart drumming through her ears. She hated how sudden it was but the concern he had for her outweighed the pain.

"Want some breakfast?" she buzzed, hoping to shake off the saddened mood of the moment. "I can _try_ to make some blueberry pancakes, maybe some bacon and eggs too?" her expression was the definition of happy, her green gaze wide with innocence.

Cloud fought a small chuckle as he took notice to the word "try" in her sentence. Cooking wasn't one of her strong points. But somehow, despite the amounts of burned meals they shared together at the hand of her _master _techniques, she was still his favorite chef.

Cloud smiled at her offer and hugged her on top of his build, placing a kiss on the top of her head as he rolled her dainty form under himself.

"I think my answer is gonna have to be a…" he paused briefly as he noticed her gaze anticipate his answer then said; "yes." as he kissed her lips.

xxx

It was now well past noon. It had only been an hour since Cloud left but Aerith could already feel the effect of his departure weighing on her. She decided to take a shower, washing off the pancake batter that made it onto her body and clothes. A half an hour later she finished her shower. She put on a pair of blue boyshorts and a white tank top, its sweetheart neckline was trimmed with lace, adding a soft dainty touch to the article of clothing. She walked to the living room, and heard the news caster speaking.

"As you can see today is gonna be hot! The temperature is up in the 90s! So be sure to keep hydrated and stay in cool places all week because this is a heat wave hitting us. And –" Aerith picked up the remote and muted it. She plopped onto the sofa, her belly pressing to the cushioning as a sigh escaped her.

She remembered how spontaneous the whole night was. Starting with a makeout scene with Cloud in the back of a club and ending with amazing sex that even Aerith couldn't deny this time around. Everything was so fast last night that she almost forgot completely that during their heated moment, she was pretty sure Cloud had forgotten to use protection. She kept trying to think back… _did he stop to use one_? She felt her skin flush as she continued to try and remember what happened. She almost didn't care though. She was still so confused about everything else she decided to just forget about it. After all, that's really in Cloud's department of what should be taken care of _before_ their sexy times together. It wouldn't be like him to just... forget about something that important.

Last night ended so magically for her after a night of terrible events and embarrassment and now… "_this…_" Aerith thought depressed.

Out of pure boredom Aerith walked over to her book shelf and pulled out one of her love stories. Its title read 'Tragedy & Passion'—a romance novel about an uncaring and cold spy being ordered to protect a woman threatened by an elite group. This love story was one of Aerith's favorite. The spy always reminded her of Cloud, once so rough but able to have a gentle side to him when with the one he loves. She sighed and flipped a couple hundred pages into the book, flipping to her last page. It was the chapter where the spy and woman make love. Suddenly, an idea popped into Aerith's head. This could be the perfect way for her to learn how to do some sexy moves. As she read the page she took note of the ways the female character worked in her own sexiness.

After reading a few moments, Aerith heard a knock at her door. She decided to ignore the visitor and continue to read.

"Aerith!" Yuffie called out.

Hearing her friend's tone of annoyance, Aerith hurried to the door, uncaring that she was still in her undies and tank. If there was one person other than Cloud that Aerith was comfortable around it was Yuffie. She was like a sister to her so she never once thought her friend would be weirded out. And quite frankly, it was so damn hot that Aerith just didn't want to wear any clothing.

Before she could welcome the raven-haired ninja, she busted through the door, plopping to the sofa in a loud thud. "I'm guessing spikey's gone?"

"Yeah." Aerith said as she shut the door. "How did you know that, Yuffie?"

"I called him earlier and he said so."

"Oh."

The ninja took the open book and glanced at it before throwing it to the coffee table uninterestedly. Aerith timidly walked over to her friend and took a seat beside her. She wanted to tell Yuffie something but was a little shy over the subject.

"Yuffie—" Aerith said quietly, gaining her attention.

"Yeah, Aer?"

"I tried something last night with Cloud."

"You did!" Yuffie grinned, prying at her friend to tell her all of the details.

"I want to hear all about it! Tell me what you did, where you were! Everything!" Yuffie chuckled giddily.

"I think—I did something wrong." Aerith stammered.

"What? Why? Did spikey say something to you?" Yuffie growled, demanding to get an answer as to how he wronged her friend.

"No, Yuffie. Cloud was amazing." Aerith defended.

"But—I tried to…" she took a deep breath and buried her face in her hands. "I tried to… to…to… _kiss_ him—_down-there_." Her voice fell quiet as shame filled her. "But, he stopped me. He said he didn't want me to do that to him. And I don't know why." Aerith stood and let her words gradually turn into a rant.

"Tifa told me ALL guys want that. She said I should try it. She said—"she paused again as she felt her chest grow hot, her cheeks turning a little red from frustration. "She said that Cloud would like it. But—he didn't. He said he liked what I did… _without _ _THAT_." She started to twiddle her fingers as a thoughtful and sweet expression washed over her features. "And that got me wondering. Maybe Cloud thinks I am sexy already. Maybe—"

"Aerith," Yuffie interrupted. "Cloud loves you. Of course he's not going to force you into doing something like that. And he also knows you—hell, he knows you like the back of his hand. He knew that wasn't something a girl like you would ever try." The ninja rose to her feet and placed her hands on Aerith's shoulders, peering at her.

"Look, I'm not saying you shouldn't try a few sexy things out. But you gotta find the fine line where you are sexy… but that you stay you. After all, Cloud fell in love with you… not your sex." The ninja closed her eyes and shook her head jokingly; "I mean, yeah, he loves your sex. But—he loves you for you. The sex is just a plus, is all."

Aerith felt her green eyes start to glaze over with happiness. She threw her arms around her friend's neck and laughed; "Thank you, Yuffie! You really opened my eyes about all of this."

"No probz, Aer. After all, you're my best friend."

After the talk, Yuffie informed Aerith of a nice restaurant that Cloud could take her to when he got back. Aerith jotted down the directions, keeping it in mind for a later date. When the two women were done chatting for an hour or so, Yuffie got a call. Aerith could detect it was a male on the other line and knew Yuffie would be leaving. And, just as Aerith assumed, Yuffie left in a hurry, running to her secret lover.

Yuffie's words really shed light on the whole situation about her being sexy. She knew Cloud loved her. But she was starting to see that Cloud always thought she was sexy. Maybe she didn't have to change after all. Aerith was enjoying the feelings of acceptance stirring in her when suddenly she heard another knock at her door an hour later. She opened the door and saw that it was Tifa.

"Oh, hey!" Aerith buzzed.

"Aerith. I gotta talk to you for a minute."

"Oh, okay. Sure Tifa, what is it?"

Tifa took a seat on the couch and waved for Aerith to follow suit, and so she did. Once seated Tifa gave a strong serious look to the now confused brunette.

"What? What is it?" Aerith questioned nervously.

"I saw Cloud take you outta the club last night. I was wondering if you guys came home and… you know… had sex."

Aerith blushed at her blunt words.

"Yeah, we did." Aerith admitted.

"So did you try oral?" Tifa pestered.

"Yes—I tried to… but here's the thing. Cloud stopped me. He told me—"

"Wait! He stopped you?"

"Yes, he said—"

"Why the hell would he stop you?" Tifa questioned almost frantically.

Before Aerith could answer Tifa made her own conclusion. "Oh, God! You did it wrong didn't you? "

"What?" Aerith twitched. "No, I didn't even get to touch it. Tifa, that's what I'm trying to tell you. He—"

"Oh, God. Aerith, this is a bad sign!"

Those words tugged at Aerith's heart. "It's bad? Why is this bad?" Aerith said with a hoarse and frantic voice. "Because! He stopped you before you even could do anything. He doesn't think you're up to par to do something so drastic." Tifa informed.

Aerith felt her heart drop at those words. She was so confident from her talk with Yuffie… and now she was starting to feel that icky feeling return.

"B-b-but—" Aerith stammered.

"No, buts Aerith. Cloud didn't let you do that because he thought you couldn't handle it. Believe me, I had a guy do the same to me once. Boyyyy, did I teach him a lesson, heh. I did so good he ended up getting me a gift the very next day!"

Aerith sank in her seat and blushed again.

"Tifa, I don't think that's it. He said—"

"Aerith, will you stop! Who's the one with practice here? Me or you? _Me_. So don't act like sucha know it all when you've only been with _two _men before in your entire life. I've been dating since I turned 13… I know about a handful more things about how men think and work than you do. If you wanna keep Cloud puppy-dogging you, then you're gonna have to take force and show him your dominance."

"Well, I tried last night and when I did move down there he said he didn't need it." Aerith argued back.

"Fine," Tifa sighed, not believing what Aerith had told her. "Do you at least know how to be the one on top? How to move against him and stuff, that sort of thing?"

"Kinda... I think" Aerith pouted.

"All right, Aerith, listen closely."

"Okay."

"A guy gives up the reigns only if he's handing them to someone who can handle them. They don't want to lead a girl the whole time when they're supposed to be the one being catered to."

"So what should I do? Because every time I tried to be on top Cloud would just take the lead again."

"Well, first, I'm gonna tell you one whole night you can plan out with him."

Aerith listened intently to Tifa's next words.

"First, has Cloud ever used his hand to… please you? I'm gonna guess yes since Rinoa said he was a beast in the sack." Aerith ignored the mention of Cloud's ex who happened to be Tifa's best friend and continued to listen.

"Well, have you ever pleased yourself? Like, touched yourself down there the way Cloud does?"

Aerith blushed and covered her cheeks; "No… never." She admitted childishly.

"Well, you need to flick the bean once in a while."

"Flick the bean?" Aerith repeated, an appalled look swirling in her innocent eyes.

"For crying out loud, I'm talking about masturbating, Aerith!"

"I know!" Aerith defended. "I just don't appreciate the term you used." Her voice was ladylike as she straightened against the couch.

"Well get over it. Cause, if you can't touch yourself you're never gonna be comfortable enough to do it to him."

"Fine! I'll do it okay!" Aerith stated in a mortified voice.

"Good." Tifa said in a satisfied sigh.

"Now, do you have any bananas?" Aerith turned to look at Tifa and caught notice to a mischievous look on her face.

"Why?" Aerith stammered again.

"Because it can be a sort of_… practice_ thing for you on how to give Cloud head."

Aerith's innocent green eyes widened at the term she used. She had never heard that word for it before and for some reason, she felt dirty even hearing it.

"First things first, Aerith. You're gonna put this on when you get the chance." Tifa handed her a small lotion bottle.

"What is it?" Aerith chimed sweetly.

"It's, like, lotion with a spark. It feels really _really_ good."

Aerith snatched the bottle and dabbed some on the tip of her finger, smelling it cautiously before gently rubbing it on her wrist. "I don't feel anything, Tifa."

"No, Aerith. Not there. On yourself… down _there_!" Tifa gestured with her head and hinted at her lady parts. Aerith's eyes shot open as she realized what she meant.

"Oh…" she trailed off then said more loudly; "Oh, my…"

"Yes, believe me, this thing will knock you out with pleasure."

"I don't know Tifa. Cloud seems to have _that_ area handled." There was a light shade of blush spread on her cheeks as she admitted her intimate truths.

"Well, still, if you do end up taking my advice putting this on beforehand won't be anything boring, bah-leave me, sister."

Aerith placed the small bottle on the table and leaned back.

"Now—" Tifa started, "do you have anything in the shape of a banana?"

"I have bananas yes. I already said that." Aerith replied, a look of wonder twinkling in her eyes.

"Good get one and keep it in hand when you watch this."

Aerith saw Tifa reach into her purse and pull out a small DVD. She glanced at the name and saw that it read; "_101 pleasure facts for confident and feel-good sex. A woman's must have information DVD if you want to keep your lover begging you for more_."

"Tifa I am not watching a porno!" Aerith's gaze held the sense of disgust as she threw her hands up and pushed away the DVD. "No, Aerith, it isn't porn. My god, it's a little old lady that knows her shit about sex. She helps couple's stay interested in each other in the bedroom. If you want to learn, she is the way!"

"I don't know—can't I just ask Cloud what I should do for him? I feel most comfortable around him with this stuff… and I'm beginning to think I should just ask him what he wants."

"No, of course not! You'll lose the confident and in-control vibe you're seeking, remember?"

There was a small silence for a moment and then Tifa rose to her feet, opening her house door; "If you want to keep Cloud satisfied… you'll at least try. After all, he's tried a lot of things for you, before. Like the time he dressed up as Prince Cornelius when you wanted a Thumbelina themed Halloween costume."

Aerith opened her mouth to speak but stopped when Tifa added: "And the time he sat through your marathon of King of the Dance series?" She placed her hands on her hips and gave Aerith a stare as if it were a warning; "You don't think that stuff made Cloud uncomfortable or was something he dreaded? Of course it was."

"But I didn't force him to, I just asked and he said yes. Besides, that was a great costume for him, he looked so cute—and I could tell, Cloud liked those dance films." Aerith defended innocently.

"Yes, Aerith. But you're missing the point! … Relationships are a little game of tit-for-tat. He scratches your back, you scratch his. To put it bluntly, he squishes the spiders or helps you unclog drains and keeps the lurking burglars away and you try and give him the hottest, dirtiest sex he wants. Period. End of story. It's immature of you to just assume you can ride through a relationship and never give when you receive."

"That's not fair," Aerith mumbled, "I give all the time!"

"Really? Like how? Cause sitting like a lifeless doll during sex doesn't count! You don't make money. You can barely cook. And you don't even put out enough!"

"We have sex all the time!" Aerith shrieked.

"Yes, technically, you let Cloud stick his dick in you, but sex is much more than just taking it. And you don't do for him what he does for you, Aerith. And sooner or later Cloud will get bored with you. Maybe it won't be today… or tomorrow, or even a week from now, but he WILL get bored. Maybe if your relationship can survive a few years until he marries you and you put out a few kids, maybe just maybe, he'll be _forced _to stick around and endure the nauseating sex—but after a while, your sex life will be nothing but him lusting after some hotter, more mature woman than you as you sit home and eat chocolate, getting fatter and fatter each day."

Aerith felt her heart swell from sadness as her friend said such things to her… especially about her relationship. "That's really mean, Tifa…" she mumbled painfully.

"It's the truth Aerith. " Tifa's tone softened to a more nurturing one; "Look, I'm telling you this because, I don't want you to lose Cloud. You're a friend. You might be a little childish from time to time, but you're still my friend. And I would hate to see your relationship with him fall apart because you didn't want to try and keep it."

She turned and opened the door; "Look, do what you want. I gave you the advice, it's up to you. Now all you have to answer is… do you want to risk losing Cloud over something so small… or do you want to do any and everything to try and keep him?"

With that, Tifa turned and shut the door behind her, leaving Aerith to stand lifelessly in the middle of her living room. Aerith felt like a thousand weights had been dropped on her chest from what Tifa just confessed to her. She didn't know how it was possible, but she felt more confused and lost than she ever did. How was she supposed to know what to do about any of it?

Last night was unexplainably perfect when Cloud told her she didn't need to. But now Tifa told her all of this… she felt like screaming! Like knocking over the lamp, pushing the table, kicking as many walls as possible even if she knew it would cause her more damage than it would to the house.

She just wanted to curl up in a little ball and forget about ever trying to be sexy. It just wasn't her. She couldn't wear a mini-skirt confidently. She couldn't dance sexy if her life depended on it. And she definitely couldn't do things to Cloud like what she was told to.

Aerith remembered the last words Tifa said to her. She said doing different ways of sex were small and shouldn't ruin a relationship… but _"…shouldn't it go both ways?"_ Aerith sighed to herself. Shouldn't something so small in a relationship not come between them? If it's small enough for Aerith to just do it in order to keep Cloud, shouldn't it be small enough for their relationship to overcome it? Aerith felt a brick sink in her belly as she fell more and more into a darkening confusion.

She just wanted to grab Cloud and ask him once and for all what he wanted her to do. At least that way, she wouldn't have to feel weird for trying to get there all by herself. Aerith sat on the sofa and thought deeply for a few moments and then it hit her. "_Rinoa… she can help me figure out what to do. I'll ask her._" Aerith thought in last-hope.

A few hours later, Aerith headed over to Rinoa's. She called before to ask to see her and luckily for her, Rinoa agreed. Rinoa was a girl Cloud had an on and off, no- strings-attached relationship with before Cloud and Aerith got together. When Cloud and Aerith were just friends Aerith had gotten the chance to meet her once or twice. She would always notice the way Rinoa was so touchy-feely with Cloud—always so public with her sexual-side as well. She was a little intimidated to face her now that it was her who was dating Cloud this time around, but she tried her very best to push away any worrying thoughts. She had to ask Rinoa for advice. She had to.

Aerith knocked a few times and then the door suddenly opened, revealing Rinoa.

"Come on in," she said with a grin. And so Aerith did. The two women caught up on what both had been doing since the last time they saw each other and when all small talked had reached an end, Aerith finally cut to the chase.

"Rinoa… I want to ask for some advice about sex."

"Oh really? Like what?" she questioned, lifting a brow.

"Well, I want to be sexy… or… I thought I did. Yuffie tells me Cloud thinks I'm sexy already. But Tifa says I'm gonna lose him if I don't change. But I have reason to believe that Cloud doesn't need me to do more—I was hoping you could help me figure all of this out. I know you and Cloud had a very… active… relationship together—and don't take this wrong—but you know what's sexy or not."

"Please, Rinoa…" Aerith's voice grew desperate, "Please, help me."

Despite losing Cloud to her, Rinoa was well over Cloud now. She was happily back with Squall now. And after all, she always liked Aerith.

"Sure, I'll help you out. Tifa's talked to you about how to be sexy right?"

"Mm, hmm." Aerith said giddily.

"Take her advice."

"W-what?" Aerith stammered. It felt like someone had just kicked her in the gut. She was hoping by some odd chance that Rinoa would tell her the same as Yuffie did… but instead…

"Take her advice, Aerith. I've been with Cloud. I've done just about everything with him. And if Tifa's helping you, she's telling you everything you need to know already."

"B-but—"

"Nuh—uh, no buts. I know what Cloud likes, I know what gets him hot."

"And what would that be?" Aerith sighed in almost a growl, dreading her reply.

"He likes kinky costumes. He likes rough sex—you should be writing this down, sweety—where was I? Oh yeah, I know he never said it, but he seems to enjoy oral and, I'm not saying he's into pain or anything, but I noticed if I bit him lightly he got pretty excited from it."

Aerith averted her gaze from Rinoa and peered at her lap. This wasn't going as she hoped. She was hoping Rinoa would reinforce what Yuffie told her. But instead… she was on Tifa's side. "_Should have expected that._" She groaned to herself in defeat.

Aerith continued to listen to all of Rinoa's advice—which seem to be exactly what Tifa had told her. And then after a while the lesson ended and Aerith left.

It was around 8PM when she finally reached her house. She stormed into her living room and flopped onto the sofa, facing down to the cushioning. She felt a lump under her belly and scooted around to see what it was. The DVD, Aerith thought awkwardly. She threw it to the floor, forgetting it for as long as she could. She glanced at the small bottle of lotion and then averted her gaze.

"Nuh-uh. No way." She argued to herself "I am not doing that!"

xxx

Aerith couldn't believe what she was thinking of. She had placed the lotion on the bed stand, hoping to keep the private item hidden from quests view. It seemed so absurd for her to do this, especially when she wasn't even in the mood for anything sexual. In a matter of fact, she hoped that everything surrounding sex would just disappear off the face of the planet! But… here she was, sitting on her bed, lotion directly in front of her, taunting her almost. She knew she was alone, but she was so embarrassed for what she was even thinking about. She wasn't even sure how to do what she was about to. What? Should she do exactly what Cloud did the night before? No, she couldn't possibly do that. "_Nothing could be as good as that._" She was so distracted that night, all she could remember was how good it felt, not any of the details of _how _Cloud made her feel the way she did.

She shook away any nervous thoughts. If she was going to be mature or sexy, she had to at least discover her own body before attempting to do so with Cloud.

She looked at the bottle and snatched it into her hand, following the directions.

"Apply to the area of skin where needed… Okay…" Aerith murmured. She was going to try. She had to.

She was lying against the bed, lights dimmed, and curtains drawn, a precaution to keep her private moment just that—private. She wore only a thin, all white gown that fell to her thighs. It was usually her sexy sleepwear when she and Cloud would get romantic, but since all the laundry was dirty it was all she had to wear for sleep.

She felt so wrong doing this! It wasn't like her to do something so sexual… at least by herself. She felt awkward. What? Was she supposed to just do it and get it over with? That seemed awkward. She liked sex with Cloud—because it was with Cloud, not because she just craved it. Suddenly, her mind fell on Cloud—and one of the reasons why she enjoyed being with him intimately.

He was so sexy. His rough but soft, golden skin. The thought of his tanned skin made her recall the day he sat outside in the baking sun, fixing his motorcycle."_He was so sweaty…_" she recalled innocently. The thought of his sweat-drenched body made her think of how she witnessed the muscles of his arms flex and relax as he lifted random items, which to Aerith at the moment, were nothing but a blur now. She couldn't care less about whatever items were around him in the memory she was thinking about. As of now… she was glued to the vision of Cloud's dampened and rippling muscles that she suddenly ached the embrace of. "_God…_" Aerith admitted to herself as she let her mind fill with lust; "he has an… _amazing_ body— _was it always that attractive_?" Suddenly her mind wondered to his choice in pants. She could still remember what he wore; loose, but not baggy, dark navy denim jeans. "…perfect to show off that…_cute butt_!" She said in a giddy breath.

Aerith bit her lip as she remembered another erotic moment of him… the time he just so happened to coincidentally walk from the shower completely naked and across the hall and into their bedroom, where Aerith scored a very long look at his body.

His body was dripping with water, trickling down his flexed shoulders and over the small grooves of his abs. Then her mind wondered to his hands… so strong and big next to hers. In an instant, she remembered the way those hands roamed up and down her body. The way he would firmly but gentle grab at her behind… the way his hungry mouth would work its way across her neck and shoulder. The way his hand would glide across the skin of her thighs, slowly and tantalizingly inching its way to the center of her body. The way her body would ache for his touch, and his touch alone. Out of nowhere, Aerith thought of his mouth—the way he would flick his tongue across her skin as he kissed down her body.

Her imagination was getting the best of her when suddenly, the phone rang!

Aerith jumped from the sudden sound of bells as she looked to the phone. She let out an awkward and annoyed sigh then quickly picked up the phone thinking to herself; "_I swear if this is Yuffie or Tifa, I'm gonna—_"

"Aerith? Cloud's voice said in a slow, affection tone.

"Cloud!" Aerith gasped with joy, pushing away all thoughts of what she was bout to just do.

"Hey… I wasn't sure if you had gotten to sleep yet or what—but I just wanted to call to check in on you."

Aerith blushed and leaned back against the bed, a smile forming on her flushed face.

"What are you up to?" Cloud murmured, a curious tone on his voice.

Aerith paused for a moment… she couldn't tell him what she was really doing. It would be so awkward and so… "_So… so… sexy!_" Aerith realized.

"I was—_just _thinking about you." She admitted slowly and flirtatiously.

"You were? What for?" Cloud chuckled, "_I didn't do anything bad, did I_?"

Aerith smiled as she let herself grow comfortable against the sheets. "Well—not bad in a _bad_ way." She teased, hoping he would understand what she meant.

"Mind elaborating?" Cloud laughed weakly, not quite sure of just what exactly she was getting at just yet.

Aerith remembered something her two friends had told her a few weeks before about dirty talk over a phone. "Ask me what I'm wearing." Aerith said quietly, half blushing from her blunt statement.

Cloud couldn't hold back how intrigued he was by her statement. "What are you wearing?"

Aerith smiled and adjusted herself on the bed, getting comfortable. _Remember details_… "I'm wearing that white night gown of mine… you know, the one you said was your favorite?"

Had Aerith been able to see Cloud, she would have seen him swallow and scoot around in his own bed. "The…" he paused briefly to get his thoughts together and swallowed nervously, "You mean, the really shier one?"

"Mmm, hmm." Aerith replied alluringly.

Cloud felt a wave of heat wash across his body as he remembered the way the article of clothing looked on her. It was always loose, but shier and flowy. The white, soft fabric always complemented her skin color perfectly. "And…_?_" Cloud stammered, unsure if she had really said that or if it was his mind teasing him.

"Mmm, hmm" she hummed, sweetly, hoping to entice him into asking more questions. "It's just so hot here it's all I can wear."

Cloud suddenly was at a loss for words. All he could envision was her body damp in small beads of sweat… and her body being visible through the thin fabric of her nightgown. There was a small pause and Aerith heard his breath as he tried to say something. She smiled and spoke for him; "You were asking what I was doing." Her voice holding a small giggle.

"Y-yeah, right. " Cloud clenched his eyes shot as he tried to push away the dirty thoughts that were flooding into his mind. "What are you doing?"

She decided to just be honest with him, "I was thinking about how sexy you were." She murmured seductively.

Cloud felt himself growing hot at those words. "Y-you were?"

"Mmm, hmm." Aerith hummed again innocently. "I can't get the way you touch me out of my head." Aerith, for some reason, felt the urge to laugh. For some reason everything she was saying just seemed so funny to her. Picturing herself saying and doing all of this was just priceless... especially since it was so out of the ordinary.

Cloud shot up straight from his bed, shocked and aroused at her usage of words.

"I know we were just together, but… I wouldn't mind having you kissing all over me again."

Cloud swallowed again and threw his legs over the bed, leaning on his elbows against his knees as he spoke. "I gotta be honest with you, Aerith." he interrupted himself to laugh nervously,"You're...making it _really_ hard on me to not be there _right_ now." Cloud nervously chuckled as he tried to coax Aerith into stopping this before Cloud would regret ever leaving her side.

"I know, I know…" Aerith murmured, sensing he was a bit nervous. "It's just—I'm so lonely right now." Aerith closed her eyes as she felt a wave of nervousness wash over her. "You're gonna think it's funny—but, right when you called I was—well, I was—" she paused and swallowed before adding; "about to... please myself."

Cloud felt his throat tighten at her words, his eyes opening wide as his body felt flushed with heat. His innerself was screaming at him to say something to keep this going but his body was so overwhelmed he couldn't say a word. A million thoughts rushed through Cloud's mind. Exactly, 999, 999 of those thoughts were ways he could make it back to his house as quickly as possible. The last number of it consisted exactly of _one_ thing he wanted to be doing right now—and it could _not_ happen over the phone.

"Why did you stop?" Cloud was a little unsure just why exactly he asked that. He knew why she couldn't do what she was doing. It was because of his dumb ass called.

"Because you called, silly." Aerith giggled. Cloud quietly smacked his hand to his forehead and shut his eyes as he tried to regain his selfcontrol.

"R-r-right." Cloud stammered slowly.

"I just can't wait till I get you back all to myself again." Aerith paused for a moment and thought. After what she just said, she wasn't exactly sure what else to even do. She was kicking herself mentally as she tried to think of anything to say. She heard Cloud swallow and felt so silly for doing this. It just wasn't the same as him actually being with her.

"Sorry, Cloud… I don't know what's gotten into me."

Cloud felt a little relieved when she decided to stop but at the same time he wanted it to continue. He could sense the nervousness on her voice and wanted to ease her worried mind. "Don't worry about it…" Cloud quickly straightened his thoughts from all dirty visions and there was a break in their conversation before Cloud spoke in almost a whisper.

"Listen, Aerith—"

"Yeah?"

"I gotta ask you somethin' when I get back."

"You do?" Aerith questioned very slowly.

"Yeah—somethin' kinda big."

Aerith sat up in her bed, racking her brain to figure out what he could be wanting to ask her. Her mind was everywhere all at once. She had to force her voice into a steady tone as she asked; "…about what?" she softened her voice, trying to get him to hint at whatever was on his mind.

She heard a weak chuckle from him for a few seconds.

"Well, I can't tell you that yet… but it's not anything bad. I mean, I don't think it is. Just—" he paused and inhaled; "…keep August 17th open on your schedule, all right? I wanna take you to this restaurant Yuffie told me about today."

Aerith smiled and bit her lip; "All right." Her voice had a slight giggle on it but she tried to keep it hidden.

"Okay, good." Cloud breathed, relieved she didn't ask any more questions. "So I'll see you in a week."

"You bet you will." Aerith chimed happily. Cloud smiled at her sweet tune and swallowed; "You know—I can talk for a little while longer if you can?"

"Of course I can!" Aerith hummed softly.

* * *

**Okay! A few big things happened in this chapter! I feel terrible for Aerith. I would hate to be in her position. The game of tug-of-war is never fun to be the rope in. =( I know Tifa was a bit... tough in the chapter. But I think that's like her. She is a girl that uses tough love on people she cares for. I was, in no way, trying to make her be mean. Just tough love! And I did the differing opinions from Tifa and Yuffie about what Cloud wants to portray how men really are wired differently than others. ****Oh, and I don't want any guessing from anyone! It keeps it a surprise!**

**Next chapter in under a week!  
**


	15. I'm Cute

Aerith spent the entire next day lost in thought. Thoughts about if she should follow Yuffie's advice… or if she should listen to Tifa and Rinoa. She had been stuck between what to do and what not do for so long she started to feel like it was eating at her very core. She felt like just screaming out her frustrations. Then, suddenly, she remembered a few other things she had to think about. Cloud told her he had something to ask her… what could it be? She couldn't lie, the very first thought that popped into her mind was a proposal. "_He wouldn't do that_," Aerith reassured herself… "_right?_"

Of course not! They had only been dating a little while. It would be crazy of her to think someone as shy and slow-paced as Cloud would do such a thing. It took him a couple tries to even ask her to move in with him. _Certainly_, he wasn't yet confident enough to pop such a big question like that.

_But_… Aerith didn't really mind the possibility of being _Mrs. Cloud Strife_ one day, especially now. She knew she loved him with all her heart… but she accepted that Cloud moved at a slow pace—slow enough to give himself enough confidence to do what he really wants to do most. She smiled to herself at the idea of Cloud proposing to her. Suddenly, her blissful thoughts had gotten the best of her.

"Of course he's going to propose!" Aerith squealed to herself in joy. Why else take her to such a romantic restaurant? Why else include that the question was a big deal? That was most certainly it, Aerith assured herself gleefully.

Just as her mind drifted into the thoughts of how Cloud could propose she remembered one last thing that plagued her mind yesterday. Something that she forgot to ask Cloud about.

She wasn't quite sure if Cloud remembered to use protection the night they made love. She felt her blood grow hot as she tried her best to recall every detail of what happened. But her mind kept drawing a blank.

She rushed to their bathroom, and glared at the garbage bucket as if it had been taunting her all day long. She had to check. They didn't just make love once. They did it twice that very same night! The odds of pregnancy were quickly working against her. The sooner she knew, the better. Luckily for her, the bucket was empty enough to where she could kick around the loose pieces of garbage to see if there was any traces of a condom or its packaging it came in. Nothing! Aerith let out a growl of frustration as she rose to her feet.

"Wait!" she proclaimed frantically.

"Cloud's a slob! He never throws away the wrappers of _anything_ he uses!" Aerith remembered that she hadn't yet cleaned their room and made haste as she ran to their bedroom, hoping to find the last evidence of their night they shared. Not wasting a moment's time, she flipped over the sheets and blanket to the bed, looking frantically for any remaining signs of the small paper packaging. She tossed the pillows, making sure to not miss any clues.

"Nothing!" she sighed.

Wait… "under the bed!" Aerith breathed in relief. She crawled off the bed and onto the floor, peering at the dark area around the bed. She looked for a few minutes and finally saw what she had been looking for.

She reached towards the small torn piece of paper and held in front of her face as if it were a piece of gold. "Ah-ha!" she laughed. "I knew he would use one!" Aerith knew that she cleaned their bedroom far too often for it to be left from another time they shared. And since everything happened so fast yesterday she never had the chance to clean. But it paid off! Her procrastination to clean their room had turned out to be a positive. Aerith stood and walked to the garbage bucket in their room, tossing the empty package to the bucket once and for all.

"Who knew Cloud being such a slob would be a good thing." Aerith laughed girlishly. Thankful for her boyfriend's quirky ways she walked back into her room and decided today would be a wonderful day to go shopping. After all, she only had a few weeks to pick out the best outfit of her life on the day the man of her dreams was going to propose to her.

xxx

Three weeks had passed by since Cloud left for his delivery drop off, and Aerith was asked to head to the beach with Yuffie and Tifa for a nice girl's day. As Aerith got ready for their beach day she stood in front of the mirror and peered at herself. She was wearing a two piece. She wore a red with white polka dots bikini-top that wrapped around behind her back, tying up behind her neck. She had decided to wear a pair of shorts instead of just a bikini bottom. She clipped her hair up into a loose, flowing bun, small curls fell loose around her shoulders.

Aerith turned to the side and peered harder at her form.

She noticed her bust had swollen just the slightest. "Darn, period is coming." Aerith shook her head and grabbed a white tank top to throw over herself. The last thing she wanted today was to have Tifa point out how her breast had noticeably enlarged. She was just too tired and too out of the whack for any of that today.

The three women had finally made it at the beach. And as soon as Aerith's feet touched the hot sand she could tell it was going to be a _long_ day. The sun was baking everything in sight and Aerith had to squint her eyes to even make out anything in front of her.

"_We had to pick the day it was 91 degrees didn't we?"_Aerith muttered. "_Now I get to get a sun burn… yay."_ Aerith grabbed her bag of beach supplies and walked away from the car mumbling to herself in annoyance.

"Sheesh! Aerith, calm down! You're being sucha downer." Yuffie pouted as she grabbed her things from the car and quickly followed behind her, Tifa by her side. They found a spot and spread out their beach towels. Chucking her bag to the side, Aerith plopped to the blanket, a loud sigh escaping her. Aerith couldn't help but think how much more fun it would be to have Cloud there with her. At least that way she could talk about something other than boy problems—_Yuffie and Tifa's favorite topic_.

She hadn't seen Cloud in three weeks and it felt like forever.

Trying to push away the thoughts of Cloud, Aerith blankly stared ahead of herself, not paying any attention to any of her surroundings except the crashing waves against the shores. Suddenly she felt a cramp in her lower abdomen. She held herself tightly to try and get over the period cramps. "_I should have stayed home." _She bit her lip to not wither in pain but the agitation and impatience was growing strong. She heard Tifa and Yuffie bickering back and forth and had enough of the day's annoying things; "Can you guys not do this right now?" Aerith snapped as she rose to her feet an annoyance, picking up her bag.

"Aerith don't get so bitchy, god. What are you on your period or something." Tifa said as she adjusted herself in her seat.

"Yes, actually and I'm pretty sure I need to go take care of my curse!" Aerith stomped her feet as she hurried to the bathroom.

"Sheesh, she's moody today." Yuffie said as she leaned back on her blanket.

"Tell me about it. Cloud being gone must really be gaining on her." Tifa added.

Aerith could hear her two friend's comments as she walked away. Her period starting really was a curse. And as her friend's comments continued she couldn't help but think of two other curses. Rolling her eyes, she mumbled; "_That—and you two_."

She wasn't sure why she said that. She didn't mean it, but getting out the frustration felt good. She finally made it to the bathroom and slammed and locked the door. She pulled down her panties and saw no blood stains. "Hmm, that's weird." She whispered. Hoping to avoid any surprises Aerith placed a panty liner down. She quickly placed the pad on her bathing suit and decided to go to the bathroom since the sudden urge to pee hit her like a bag of bricks. She wiped and saw that a light shade of blood had been imprinted on the paper. "I knew you'd show up today!" Aerith growled, talking to her womanly time of the month as if it could answer back.

xxx

Three more weeks had passed by and it the Six weeks had passed by quicker than Aerith expected and Cloud was coming home in no more than two days. The blissfulness of what she assumed Cloud had to ask her was all she could think about in the time he was gone. She completely and utterly forgot all about the things Tifa and Rinoa had told her about what Cloud supposedly really wants from her. If Cloud was ready to propose to her than he must have loved everything she already did. Why change?

Eager for their date in a few days, Aerith decided to head to the cocktail dress boutique in town. She was browsing the racks of dresses, trying to find the best and prettiest dress she could when suddenly, she heard a pair of high-heels clack towards her and stop right behind her.

"Aerith!" Rinoa called out.

Aerith slowly turned around to face her; "Hey… what are you doing here?"

"I was coming here to pick up a dress! Squall's taking me to this fancy ball-like thing. What about you?"

"Well," Aerith started girlishly, "Cloud says when he gets back that he's planning on taking me to a really romantic restaurant. He says he wants to ask me a really important question!" Aerith found it hard to speak through the grin on her face as she squealed happily; "I think he's gonna propose!"

"Wow! That's great, Aer! See, when you go that extra mile for a guy, they really start to see how serious and mature you are—"

"What? But, Rinoa, I didn't—" Aerith whispered brokenly before Rinoa interrupted her.

"Yeah, you gave a lil somethin' somethin' to him and now you got a ring! It's perfect! You doing that for him shows him that you're a mature woman and _now _you deserve his future!"

Aerith giggled and covered her mouth with her hand, shaking it to show Rinoa she was mistaken. "See, Rinoa, that's the thing! I didn't need to do that for him though! He left for a delivery trip a few weeks ago, and when he called the first night he was gone he said it. So… it's not 'cause I did… _that_ to him." Aerith hid her hands behind her back as she continued to let the smile on her face grow bigger and bigger—until… she noticed Rinoa's smile had faded to a straight-line.

"What?" Aerith choked.

"Aerith, he's not proposing."

"W-what? Why would you say that?"

"Because… it just doesn't add up."

"How so?" Aerith questioned in a defeated sigh.

"Because, you and him have barely been dating over a year. It's just way too soon."

"But, you just said that he was, Rinoa."

"Yes, Aer. That was _before _you told me that you didn't do what Tifa and I told you to."

"What does that matter?" Aerith snapped, a confused look in her eyes.

"Because! Aerith, believe me, just don't get your hopes up, okay? I don't wanna see you hurt when it doesn't happen."

Aerith slumped down into the chair beside her and buried her hands into her face, Rinoa taking a seat beside her. "It's okay! I'm not saying he won't ever propose. But, just don't expect it so soon."

She rose and left the clothes shop, unaware of how badly she just darkened her once happy mood.

A few hours passed by and Aerith was back at her house, laying on the sofa, staring blankly at the roof as she thought about what Rinoa told her. Was it true? Was she wrong? She had a hard time believing that any man would simply marry or not marry a woman for things she does or doesn't do in bed. She would never pin Cloud as someone so shallow. He was always so respectful… so sweet to her. If he was going to propose it would because he loved her…right? Aerith clenched her eyes shut and delved deeper into her own thoughts.

_Tifa was right_.

Aerith had about as much experience with men and what they want as a fish has with dry land. The only man besides Cloud to have ever been with her was her first boyfriend. And Aerith knew she messed that up…

…

_"Would you like a flower?"Aerith spoke softly to a spikey black haired man. He turned to face her and she caught notice of the stunning blue of his eyes. She noticed the man's eyes shoot open before settling his gaze on her small frame. "Sure, dollface. Why not." Aerith blushed softly. Dollface? Was he flirting? _

_Smiling, Aerith handed the man his flower. "So…" the spikey haired man began, a flirty smile spreading across his strong features. "What's your name? I'm Zack." _

_"I'm Aerith."_

_"So… can I take you out sometime, Aerith?" the handsome man leaned in closer to Aerith's face._

Aerith was seventeen, young and innocent to the games of the world. She had never even been approached by another man before.

_"Sure."_

The weeks quickly turned into months… they had been dating a few years or so now and the pressure for sex was growing more important in his side of the relationship. He would try and get her to let a kiss turn into something more and she would end it before things got too far. He would ask and ask and her answer would always remain the same;_ "I'm not ready, Zack." _

But whether she was ready or not, one kiss had turned into something more, and after spending a night with him, Aerith realized she wasn't yet comfortable with the idea of sex regularly. Soon after their first time together, Zack had tried to get it again from her. But…

_"I'm not ready to do this, Zack."_

_"But you already have. What's the big deal?" He questioned back._

_"I—just don't feel right doing it."_

_"Like I'm not good at it? Is that what you mean?"_

_"No—I just, I don't feel ready."_

She could still remember the way he got so angry that night. He flung his arms in the air, a look of annoyance in his usually lovable eyes.

_"I knew you were too young for an older guy."_

_Aerith's mouth fell agape; "W-what do you mean?"_

_"You're too immature, Aerith. But fine. I respect you don't want sex or whatever. But I can't be in a relationship like this. It's not what I signed up for."_

He left in a storm, never to be seen again. Aerith cried for weeks after their breakup.

_…_

Aerith sighed. The last words she heard from a man she was intimate with said she was too immature. "Maybe… I really am."

"Why would anyone want to marry someone as… cute… or immature as me?"

* * *

**The saying is, if your boyfriend wants something you don't you shouldn't blame your boyfriend for wanting it... but rather blame their girlfriend for doing it for them before he met you. lol Not my kind of philosophy but I've heard quite a few folks use it before. Anyway, I wanted to give a small glimpse at Aerith's relationship with her first love and why this whole sexy thing wouldn't come to her too naturally. Sorry for such large time lapses but it had to happen. Funny thing, I have the other two chapters already finished but I'm not sure if I should just upload them all at once or not? Feedback?**


	16. Sway

Finally, today was the day Cloud would come home. Aerith had been so excited to finally get Cloud back to herself but no matter what she did, she couldn't help but get a little depressed when she thought of how foolish she was when she assumed Cloud would propose. She was happy yet uneasy with Cloud's home-coming but she was grateful they could have a night together. Yuffie had come over as quick as possible when she heard that Cloud was coming home that very same night. Yuffie, being Aerith's best friend, wanted to make sure that after six long weeks of being separated that their first night together was as romantic and magical as possible.

"So, are you gonna do anything special?" the amethyst eyed ninja asked as she plopped on to Aerith's bed, watching her try on a few dresses.

Aerith sighed and held one black cocktail gown against her body; "He's taking me to that restaurant you told me about, that counts right?"

"No, I mean. Is he gonna make it special in some way?" Yuffie questioned slowly, prying at her friend to see if she would give her any clues.

"No idea what else he could do," Aerith mumbled, half paying attention to her friend's question.

"Oh, don't play coy with me! You don't think he wants to pop the big question to you!"

Aerith gritted her teeth when she heard those words. "Of course not, Yuffie. We haven't been together long—"

"So what, Aer! You said that he had to ask you a big question. What the hell else could it be?"

Aerith inhaled deeply and ignored what her friend was saying; "How about this dress?" Yuffie rolled her eyes. "No black. You need sexy red on the night Cloud will propose to you."

"Yuffie! He is _not_ proposing!"

"What makes you say that?" Yuffie stammered as she rose to her feet.

"Because—" Aerith started to twiddle her fingers, "Rinoa said he wouldn't."

"Rinoa? You mean Cloud's ex?"

"Mmm, hmm." Aerith nodded, averting her gaze childishly.

"Ugh! Aerith! I cannot believe you let her words get to you! If she knew anything about Cloud she would be the one still with him, not you!"

"Yeah, but—"

"No buts, woman!"

Aerith felt herself crack. "No, Yuffie! I'm not the marrying type of woman, okay! I'm not mature enough. I'm too…" she trailed off as she slumped onto the bed, tears brimming the lids of her emerald eyes as she mumbled; "…cute."

She sniffled as she finally accepted that she would never be able to do any of what her friends had told her to do. "I'm just like Zack said… too immature. Why would Cloud ever want to marry someone like me when he can have so many other women more mature and sexy than me?" Aerith felt her throat clogging as she continued to quietly sob to herself.

Seeing her friend so distraught, Yuffie grabbed Aerith's shoulders firmly. "Listen, Aerith. Cloud loves you, THAT's why he would marry you. He knows who you are. You're still an adult, but it's that purity in you that balances him out, ye know? And he loves that! He absolutely loves that about you."

Seeing her friend still shedding tears, Yuffie drew a breath and stood straight, her hands on her hips, "How do you think it'd make Cloud feel to know you think of him this way, huh? He'd be heartbroken to know you've been feeling this way and you haven't told him about it."

Aerith wiped her now running eyes and peered up at her friend, "I guess… I never thought about it like that."

"Damn right you haven't! Aerith, you should just ask Cloud how he feels when he gets back. That way you'll finally know."

"Ask him what? If he thinks I'm sexy? If our sex is good enough for him? If I should change to someone else in order to keep him satisfied?"

"I guess so, otherwise you're gonna continue to think he's some pig-headed guy that is just with you for sex."

"I know Cloud's not like that Yuffie. Really, I do…. But Yuffie, what if I don't like his answer? What if he _really_ is bored with me? What then? _What do I do_?"

"Nothing. I guess you pick up and move on. If he loves you, he'll say the right answer. If not—then his loss."

Aerith's shoulders slumped at her friend's advice. She was a little displeased to hear it but at the same time happy she had said it. Because, in all honesty, that was how she's been feeling the entire time she's been trying to be this person she clearly wasn't. Walking around trying to keep up with an act that was already five scenes ahead of her was exhausting and starting to drive her crazy. She missed her old-comfortable self. She missed her dresses, her cute ribbons and hair clips. She missed not having to put on so much makeup. She just wanted to be her old self again. She was more confident _then_ than she is _now_.

Feeling some bravery, Aerith rose to her feet. "You're right, Yuffie!"

xxx

Cloud had told Aerith over the phone to meet him at the restaurant that night. Aerith had been waiting a little while now but knew Cloud was probably just running late due to traffic or something of the like. She had felt a little sick as she waited and decided to order some ginger ale to sip on as she waited.

She thought about how she could ask Cloud about what he thinks of her _sex-wise_ when she suddenly heard a deep voice behind her. "Senorita," Aerith recognized that accent. And by the smell of the overpowering and stomach-churning cologne that was clouding around her, her suspicions were right. Her mind went into panic mode, _why couldn't this jerk take a hint_?

"_He's not talking to me, he's not talking to me."_ Aerith clenched her eyes as she tried to ignore the man speaking to her.

"Here alone I see?" he was standing directly in front of her now, peering at her as she sipped on her drink. Suddenly a woman appeared near Antonio. Aerith recognized the petite woman…Anabelle.

"Ah-ha, what a surprise thees ees. Miss Gainsbordoh, what are you doing here? Whining and dining yourself?" the dance couple shared a few laughs together, mocking Aerith as if she weren't there. Aerith smiled and despite her annoyance rising she stayed polite. "No, I'm waiting for my boyfriend."

Anabelle's smile faded as she smugly looked at Aerith. "I see. And where might he be?"

"He'll be here in a moment." Aerith took another drink off of her glass and felt her stomach growing uneasy but smiled weakly to try and not let it ruin her night with Cloud.

"Well, when he arrives maybe we can see just how well you've improved with your dance skills."

"No thank you. My boyfriend doesn't like to dance." Aerith said, not making eye contact as she sipped her drink.

"What a shame. I'm sure we would all just _love_ to see you on the dance floor." Anabelle sighed weakly. Aerith knew that was a loaded sentence. As much as she would love to just put her in her place on the dance floor, Aerith knew she wouldn't stand a chance. Her smile faded to a weak saddened line. She wasn't looking forward to sharing a romantic dinner in the exact same place as them. _"I know, when they sit down I'll just leave, that's what I'll do."_ Aerith nodded to herself, readying herself for her planned escape.

Suddenly, Aerith felt a hand brush across her bare back, stopping at her shoulder as she felt a mouth slowly place a kiss at the curve of her neck then on the apple of her cheek. She knew who it was the moment she felt the kiss. A sweet smile caressed her face as she felt his warm breath murmur low enough so only she could hear; "God, I missed doing that." Cloud's voice husky with a hint of yearning and lust.

Aerith turned her head just enough to where she could see the handsome face she loved so much. Her eyes slightly glazed over as she met his soft blue gaze. He placed another long-awaited kiss atop her lips, the taste of her mouth lingering on his for a few moments in the chaste and quick embrace. Cloud didn't seem to notice the two awe-struck on-lookers now staring at their passionate embrace, their eyes wide with jealousy.

Once the kiss ended, Aerith found it hard to not smile as Cloud straightened himself to finally acknowledge the two people standing near their table. Cloud was a little shocked to see that it was the same man he punched the lights out of, but at the same time, he should have expected to see him here at a restaurant like this. He sighed and slipped his hands into his pockets; "I think you were just leaving." Cloud's voice was stern yet calm, his cool exterior still intact.

Aerith smiled confidently at Cloud's show of protectiveness and watched as Antonio stood tall and held firmly onto his woman as he upturned his nose towards Cloud and walked away without saying a word.

"Thought they would never leave." Aerith sighed.

Cloud smirked and leaned down to pick Aerith's hand up in his own, gently placing a kiss on it. "I was prepared to punch him again if it came to it." Cloud joked as he gently tugged on Aerith's hand until he pulled her to her feet, hoping to get a good look at her.

She was wearing a red flowing dress that had a low, scoop neckline, red spaghetti straps hung loosely to the creamy skin of her shoulders. The dress' fabric hugged the curve of her hips, showing her form, but also somehow very flowing. The back of the dress was draped like loose fabric so that her back was completely exposed. There was a slit up the right side of the dress, exposing the skin of her leg all the way past her knee stopping at the start of her thigh. Her hair was pulled back into a loose white-crystal butterfly clip, wadding her hair into a low bunch of curls as loose strands dangled freely over her neck and shoulders. Her lips were dolled up in a classic red, her cheeks a soft coral pink. A set of white pearls hung across her neck-line, small matching clip on pearl and diamond earrings dangled off of her ears. The sweet smell of Casablanca lilies and dogwood blossoms gently breezed off of her petite form elegantly.

Cloud's jaw dropped at the sight of her. She looked so beautiful. He smiled affectionately, realizing she could easily put the most beautiful women to shame from how breathtaking she was tonight. "You look amazing."

Aerith blushed and let her hand rest at the bend of her neck as she girlishly averted her gaze briefly before locking her jade gaze on him and playfully toying with the collar of his shirt. "You look really handsome yourself, bodyguard."

Cloud was wearing a white button-up dress shirt that was a little undone at the top, the sleeves were pushed up to his elbows, exposing his toned forearms. Aerith smiled at his image, a bit undone but so well put together (he always hated wearing the dress jackets). He wore a pair of charcoal suit pants and black dress shoes.

He ran his hand through his spikey blonde hair, scratching the back of his head; "Sorry I arrived late. I had to find something." Cloud pulled out Aerith's chair and gestured for her to sit back down. Once she was back in her chair she watched as Cloud took his own seat opposite of hers. They gazed at each other for a moment, before harmoniously starting to speak at the same time.

"Cloud—"

"Aerith I've been—"

They stopped and laughed a bit at their sudden burst of words at the same time.

"Sorry, you first." Cloud said through a weak smile.

Although he gave her the go to say something first... her mind was overwhelmed with things to say. Aerith had so much to talk to him about. So much to ask him. Tonight, she was going to ask him if he wishes for her to be more like his exes or not. She knew she couldn't say all of that in public, but she felt like the words were vomit—and like vomit, those words were forcing themselves out of her body whether she liked it or not. She swallowed and fought the urge to ask him about everything she had been worrying about that very moment but instead, she knew for the time being, she just wanted to tell him how much she missed him these past weeks... how much she would have preferred for him to be there when she was crushed by Tifa and Rinoa's words.

"I've just missed you." Aerith felt her eyes glazing over a bit and quickly blinked away the tears trying to breach her eyes, hoping to not let Cloud see how hurt she's been over her friends' words. Cloud frowned at the pained expression in her eyes and reached over for her hand, clasping it tightly, hoping to assure he wasn't going anywhere tonight.

"Aerith, is somethin' bothering you?"

Aerith shook her head side to side, her brunette bangs brushing over her jade eyes, as if to assure him she was fine.

"Are you sure? If that guy is bothering you, just say so and I'll—"

"No, it's nothing. I just want to have a romantic dinner with my boyfriend." Aerith tried to force a weak smile across her face as she hoped he would believe her façade of happiness.

After a few moments of trying to get the answer from her soft gaze Cloud spoke... "All-alright." Cloud stammered. Suddenly, a waiter arrived at their table to take their order. Cloud ordered a plate of Rigatoni Campagnolo with roasted garlic bread on the side. The waiter turned to take Aerith's order. She felt pretty hungry lately and tonight she couldn't help but order a well thought out meal. She glanced at the menu and decided to have the lasagna primavera. "And can I also get some of the grilled chicken breast with orange sauce and fried cherry tomatoes? It looks so delicious."

Hearing the food she ordered, Cloud jumped in to add that he would like some of the chicken as well.

The waiter nodded and flipped his book closed; "Anything else?"

"Uh, no... that's all." Cloud stammered. He couldn't help but look at Aerith in awe, noticing her choice in her meal but shrugged it off.

"Shall I refill your glass, Ma'am?" the waiter hummed as he inched the champagne bottle closer to her cup.

"Oh, no, thank you, I'm having club soda." Aerith smiled weakly and took a sip, hoping to calm her upset stomach.

"And you sir?"

Cloud had to pull himself away from looking at Aerith. "_Is she sick?_" he questioned to himself.

"Uh-yeah, thanks." Cloud stammered again. After the waiter poured Cloud's glass full he turned and left.

After a small wait, the waiter arrived with their food. The two lovers ate and chatted in between their meal together. The talk consisted of anything and everything. She was telling him all about what she had been doing these last few weeks and Cloud smiled at her reenactment of certain things she had experienced or saw. He loved hearing about everything she did even the tiniest of things.

He noticed she would hesitate on a few things here and there when she started to talk about Yuffie and Tifa but decided to not question her on it. She asked him all about his delivery trip, wanting to know every detail of what it looked like this time of year. Cloud told her of his sightings and when she told him how much she would love to see Icicle Inn, he promised to take her this winter. About 45 minutes passed by when their meal had finally reached its end. Aerith was expecting Cloud to ask whatever he was planning on sometime during the meal… but nothing. "_Well, we still have dessert_" she thought optimistically. She sighed and took a sip of her club soda when suddenly she felt like her stomach twisted into a bunch of knots, her head throbbing with pain.

Alarmed by the way she was holding her head Cloud spoke quickly; "Aerith—are you okay?" She smiled weakly and tried her best to push away the feeling, "Mmm, hmm. Why do you ask?"

"I don't know, it might be the way you're…" he paused slightly to gain momentum in his next words hoping she would sense what he was getting at; "_holding her head in pain_." Cloud's dry tone earned a good hard glare from Aerith, but his next words were softer, winning a sweeter glance from her than before. "Listen… If you are feeling sick we can just leave."

Aerith smiled weakly, "I'm fine, Cloud. Really, I am. Beside we haven't had desert yet" Aerith let a small giggle escape her as she tried to reassure Cloud that she was just fine.

Although finding her laugh cute Cloud just couldn't buy what she was trying to convince him of. "It's not that Antonio guy is it? 'Cause I was serious when I said I'll kick his ass for messing with you. Say the word and his ass is grass—"

She cut him off short and said; "I know, Cloud. I know. It's got nothing to do with them."

"Okay…" Cloud's eyes darted across her face as if trying to get to what she was really thinking about. Suddenly, Aerith felt her stomach fill with what felt like bubbles. She placed her hand on her heart and tried to swallow away the sickening feeling but as much as she tried to shake away the nausea it didn't seem to work. "_Maybe I ate too much?"_

Cloud noticed her face drop to a pale tone.

"I.. I think I need to go to the ladies' room." Aerith stammered. Cloud stood out of his chair as she rose to her feet, his hand bracing her up as she stood. "Aerith, what's wrong?" his voice was laced with concerned as his hold on her strengthened gently.

"I'll be fine. I just need to go to the bathroom for a moment." Before Cloud could protest she left the table and rushed to the ladies' room. Cloud scratched the back of his head nervously as he watched her figure head towards the bathroom. His mind filled with thoughts of what could be bothering her.

Aerith pushed open the women's bathroom door and felt her head spinning as the bubbly feeling in her stomach started to gush up her throat. Just as she reached the bathroom stall she knelt to the toilet, vomiting. She coughed up the last remaining built up liquids in her stomach and pulled herself away, folding her hair out of her eyes. She felt more light-headed for a brief moment before it gradually faded to something less strong. She rose to her feet and wobbled to the bathroom sink, splashing some water into her mouth to rinse out the bitter stale taste of throw-up.

Her face was a little pale and her lipstick was washed away from the water she had gulped down.

"Great… now I smell like puke." Aerith scoffed to herself as she drank down more water, gargling so she could get rid of the smell and taste. Once done, she opened up her small red purse and popped a mint into her mouth before reapplying her red lipstick. She left the bathroom immediately and sat down at their table so quickly Cloud didn't have time to even help her back into her chair, all he was able to do was stand briefly before watching her take her seat.

"Are you all right?" Cloud questioned again, concern flooding his steel blue eyes.

"I feel _much_ better now."

Aerith smelled a plate of sweets below her and spotted a plate of Lemon Ricotta & Mascarpone Cheesecake with small dices of fresh strawberries atop the creamy desert. She felt instincts take over at the mere sight of the delicious meal. "This looks _SO_ yummy!" She took a spoonful and bit into the sweet treat. Cloud watched in awe at her improved attitude.

"Well, I'm happy you feel better now." Cloud laughed weakly, happy to see her better.

"Me too." Aerith beamed. A few moments after the two started to eat their desert they heard a slow tango song start to play in the restaurant. A few couples walked onto the dance floor and started to do weaker steps of the tango. Aerith turned her head and watched the romantic steps of the love birds all though the dance area. Cloud caught notice of her gazing at the scene and knew right away what she was yearning for. He stood, pushing the chair back behind him before he walked in front of her, out-stretching his hand towards her. Aerith looked at his hand then at his face, a look of shock in her jade gaze.

"Cloud, what are you—"

"I'm asking you to dance." Cloud let a soft smile form on his lips as he peered down at her bewildered stare. Aerith's dark lashes fanned against her green eyes as she tried to rack her brain for a reason as to why he would propose to do such a thing, let alone in public. "Cloud—they're all doing the tango. I don't know how to—"

"But I do." Cloud said cockily. "Alright… I know _some_ steps. My mom taught me some when I was younger. She said 'every gentleman should know how to dance'." Aerith felt her heart flutter beneath her chest at his request, and before she even realized it, she let her hand fall into his, allowing him to lead her on to the dance floor. She was a little nervous as he lead the way. She wasn't sure what to expect. He spun her gently around in his arms, winning a few giggles from her as she fell into his embrace. They locked eyes as Cloud placed his hand over the small of her back, his other hand holding her hand in his own. Aerith put her free hand over his shoulder, readying herself for their first step.

Cloud let a weak smile form on his face as he tried to act humble; "I said I know a _few_ moves, don't be expecting something amazing?" a small chuckle left him as he peered into her jade gaze.

Aerith giggled and nodded her head; "Just start the dance, Mr. Strife." Cloud smiled at her flirty choice in words; "Whatever you say, _Mrs. Strife__._" For some reason, Cloud saw Aerith's eyes widen for a moment, her mouth falling agape.

"What?" he asked, his brow lifted from confusion.

"You called me Mrs. Strife?" Aerith said in a hushed voice.

Cloud's confident gaze faded to a thoughtful look; "I did?"

"Yes." Aerith's jade gaze was still wide eyed as she peered at him for an answer.

"Are you sure?" Cloud mumbled in one long, nervous breath.

"Mmm, hmm." Aerith nodded, amazed at what she heard.

There was a long pause between the two before Cloud opened his mouth to speak; "I—" Cloud tried to look for anything to say but he was speechless. How could he slip up like that? What got into him? To his luck, he heard the song pick up and decided to change the subject quickly; "We should—uh, start."

Before Aerith could say a word she felt Cloud begin the first steps of their dance. Lucky for her, Yuffie and Tifa had taken her to learn a few moves and she was pretty good at it, almost a natural. She moved with Cloud's body, letting him lead as he moved backwards. Their feet moved left and right a few times before Cloud swung her out of his arms, their hands still holding onto each other tightly as their arms straightened. The rhythm of their bodies surprisingly matched that of the music. Aerith was a little surprised at the way Cloud was so talented. She wasn't expecting that at all. He didn't know complex moves, but he knew enough to take part in the dance… And my! How it drove Aerith crazy! She couldn't help but think of how sexy he was. She found herself blushing immensely at the intimate dance they were doing in front of everyone but Cloud—he looked so calm and relaxed. She wondered… was she the only one nervous? She asked herself why? Usually it was him nervous to do things like this. Then it dawned on her. She wasn't nervous from dancing in public, no, she was nervous because _how_ she was feeling from it. The moment was so romantic. The way his hands were roaming across her body and the closeness of their bodies was already getting the best of her.

Suddenly Cloud felt someone bump into him. He turned around to see who it was and gritted his teeth at the sight. Antonio.

"Not very good at this dancing thing, are you?" Cloud said dryly, he knew very well that he wasn't as good at the dance as Antonio but he enjoyed playing up the man's mistake.

Antonio's face flustered red at Cloud's cocky comment. The man's height allowed him to tower over Cloud, but the blonde didn't seem fazed at all. "Please, little man, my dance skills surpass yours so greatly it is laughable that you're even on the dance floor when my glorious presence is. You should save yourself the embarrassment and take your cute brunette and just leave."

Aerith rolled her eyes at the choice of wording Antonio used. '_'Cute… Oh, please._" She growled to herself.

"Whatever you say." Cloud laughed, scoffing at the man's show of anger. Cloud turned back to Aerith to continue their dance when the man suddenly offered a bet.

"Fine, since you're so confident, how about a dance off?"

Right as Cloud opened his mouth to say "Not interested" Aerith interrupted him; "Deal, _pretty boy!"_

Cloud whipped his head back to look at her. _"Why did she say that?" _

Antonio walked away and quickly took Anabelle on the dance floor, readying himself for their dance off.

"We're gonna get our asses handed to us, Aerith." Cloud whispered. "Why the hell ya do that? I was just bullshitting earlier. I can't dance good at all." Cloud's eyes were ride with shock and disappointment that he was about to let her down. To his surprise she just smiled sweetly and gazed at him lovingly; "I know. But it doesn't matter. Besides, you're cuter than him, so we'll look better."

Her answer gave Cloud a sense of relief. He smiled at her comment and took a deep breath. "Here we go…"

Suddenly, the band's music started to play. Cloud could see out of the corner of his eye that Antonio was staring at him and Aerith, but the man's intimidating act failed. Cloud couldn't help but keep his eyes on the beautiful brunette he was hand in hand with. He knew full well he was about to have his ass handed to him in some dance battle but he didn't mind making a fool of himself as long as she would smile and have fun.

The sound of the slow drums and sweet violins drifting through the air seemed as though it was trying to intimidate him as he started his dance. He drew in a deep breath and adjusted his hands; one on the small of her back and the other holding her hand firmly. Cloud swallowed, feeling nervous as he hesitantly stepped his foot back, Aerith moving forward with him, trying hard to ignore any ounce of nerves that were working against him. Looking at her that very moment, Cloud noticed the look of confidence twinkling in Aerith's greenest of green eyes. He was so happy that he was lucky enough to have a mother that taught him to dance… even if he wasn't the best there was, he was still going to try. He delved deep into his childhood, dusting off the rustic remembrance of his brief dance instructions... but also relied on what he saw in films.

Cloud slowly brought her form closer to his, her hips pressed tightly up against his pelvis, his hand keeping a firm hold on the scoop of her lower back as if to not let her go. The contact of their bodies alarmed Aerith and Cloud caught notice of her eyes widen for a brief moment.

Aerith couldn't help but blush at the closeness of their lower bodies. She had never been held by him in such a way… at least not in public. She swallowed nervously as she locked eyes with Cloud's cocky blue gaze. He looked so confident and so collected, as if he had no second thoughts about what he was about to do. Aerith couldn't help but bicker to herself about how he was ready to do such a bold thing as this—while she was more nervous than ever before! Had they been alone Aerith would have been just fine with attempting such a thing, but… they weren't. She and Cloud were in the middle of a dance floor in a popular restaurant with dozens of guests as onlookers and judges for their performance.

She barely had time to think as she felt Cloud step forward just as the first beat began in the song. Surprisingly, Aerith managed to follow his lead perfectly. Her free hand was wrapped up around the top of his shoulder blades, allowing her to predict his next move through the tensing and relaxing muscles of his toned back. As he stepped another step forward she felt the muscles flex in his right shoulder, her body was relaxed now, enabling herself to let him lead her steps as he turned their bodies in a slow yet swift half turn. The turn wasn't as intricate as more experienced dancers but somehow it seemed just as sufficient, and from the growing set of eyes that were boring at them on the dance center, it seemed they were doing something right.

Aerith was amazed and a little shocked. He seemed like a natural.

They were facing each other, one of his hands at her shoulder blade while the other was resting on the back of her hips, pulling her close as he led her hips against his pelvis, keeping up with the music on perfect timing.

Aerith suddenly became _very_ aware of the extreme closeness of their bodies and felt her breath catch when she felt that one of his legs were slightly tucked between her own legs. The center between her legs practically leaning on the top of his thigh for support caused the red fabric of her dress to part and expose her leg, luckily for Aerith no one could see just how close they both really were, leaving a bit of intimacy between them. She could feel his rough fingers gently resting on the soft skin of her lower back and the combination of it and their movements threw her over an edge of hidden ecstasy. She could feel her skin heat up more and more the longer he held her like that and she almost found herself forgetting that they were _just_ dancing. She finally knew why they called it _sex standing up_.

Cloud noticed the light shade of blush developing on the apples of her cheeks and smirked weakly as he moved a few steps forward, letting their feet move a few times to the music before working in a sharp twirl of her body as he spun her back into his arms, her back up against his torso.

She felt the cool fabric of his white dress-shirt brushing against the skin of her exposed back. His stronger, bigger hands took her delicate and softer hand in his own and slid them down her form with his own, stopping at the curve of her hips as he rested his mouth in the bend of her neck, his warm breath tickling across her skin.

Their hands were entangled with each other as their hips slowly rocked back and forth sensually to the slow beat of the drums, slipping into a world of their own as they felt the soul-binding notes of the music echo through their bodies. Aerith felt her skin set ablaze with desire at the feel of his hot breath along her neck. She had so many raw emotions rushing to her senses that she didn't know which one to go over first. She felt his mouth lightly brush across the bend of her neck from time to time and she felt as though she could melt into a puddle. For some reason, Aerith was more prone to arousal now than she usually ever was. She found herself reeling at the slightest thing he did, her body growing hot with each passing moment.

Just as she grew comfortable with the feel of his hands on her hips she felt him take her hand firmly in his own before swiftly twirling her out of his embrace, their arms straightening as he spun her in front of him. Her red dress flapped in the breeze of his action, her bare leg exposed for a few moments before he pulled her body back towards his own. Just as their torsos touched, Aerith wrapped her arms around Cloud's neck, pulling herself closer to him as their bodies swayed to the rhythm.

Like a flower bending in the cool summer breeze, their bodies bended with ease. Their embrace was tight and close, hugging each other the way the ocean hugs the shores. He held her the way he never held anyone else… his soft touch something only she knew of. A thrill only he could spark in her. Without even thinking of it, Aerith swiftly lifted her knee to Cloud's side, bending her leg around him, Cloud held onto the creamy skin of her outer thigh just as he started a chain of backward steps. Then, their hands somehow found each other again and Aerith felt her next moves come instantly. Her hips shifted left and right as she stood on the tip of her toes allowing her movements to come swift and quick. In an instant he pulled her body closer again, their feet doing a few more twisting moves, their bodies never being more than an inch apart.

His hungry hands roamed up the crease of her slender back before he did one small turn, dipping her as the song came to a lingering end, the violins echoing through the dance hall.

Aerith had to catch her breath as she felt Cloud's hand travel up her exposed leg that was still perched around his waist. The very touch of his hand gliding up her leg set her dreams on fire. The sweet flames of intimacy and anticipation licked at her skin from the mere touch of his hand. She found herself clutching onto his back, holding herself close to him, not wanting to break the closeness of their bodies.

The longer he held her, the more she found it hard to breath. They had only sat like this for a few moments but it felt like an eternity. Somehow, their faces were only a breath's distance apart, their mouths brushing against each other but not quite touching yet. Aerith felt as though Cloud was penetrating her very soul with his strong fiery gaze and in that very moment she wanted him to take her completely. Just as he started to lower his lips to hers a woman's cough interrupted his them.

The two lovers looked left and caught notice to the groups of eyes that were now watching them intently, waiting for their next move… _including_ Antonio and Anabelle. Aerith felt her face flush as Cloud gently pulled their bodies to a standing position, their arms falling to their sides loosely. Cloud coughed nervously, mentally kicking himself for losing track of how intimate he had let the dance become. He almost forgot completely that they were in a public place.

"Let's get outta here, huh?" he said in a soft yet dry voice.

Aerith swallowed and nodded, biting her bottom lip gently before turning to head towards their table. A weak smirk spread on Cloud's usual stoic face as he watched Aerith walk in front of him. He couldn't deny how sexy she was in that red gown. The way it hugged the curves of her derrière _intrigued_ Cloud, to say the least. He let his eyes soak up her image, taking in the way her hips moved as she walked… The view of her sparked a passionate yearning _deep_ in him. The feel of her tight, warm embrace against his own invaded his every thought. Could anyone blame him for the plans he was already making for the rest of the night? Just as Cloud was about to follower her he heard Antonio speak abruptly.

"There's no denying that WE won."

Cloud stopped in his tracks and sighed as he shot a look over his shoulder back at the man; "Yeah, whatever. You won." He did not want to have some petty fight with someone like him… especially _now_ as he felt his appetite for intimacy awakened by the sight of the gorgeous brunette woman in front of him, his eyes ogling at her every curve.

Aerith picked up her small purse and headed to the counter to pay for their meal, Cloud walking by her side. As they passed a few sets of tables a light cheery male voice gasped to another man; "You can cut the sexual tension with a knife!" The men started to fan themselves as they continued to watch Cloud and Aerith leave.

As they drove home, Cloud was a little angry with himself for forgetting to ask her his very important question. Glancing over at Aerith, he saw she was idly watching her lap, fiddling with her fingers. The look in her eyes seemed to be one of deep thought. Cloud wanted to ask her what was on her mind but wasn't sure how to start the conversation.

Cloud turned his gaze back to the road and decided it'd be better to talk about it back at their house. Aerith, on the other hand, despite the fiery frenzy Cloud had put her in at the restaurant, was now worrying about how to approach him once at home. She trampled through her brain trying to practice how she would say it.

* * *

**Hello! Thanks for reading the third to last chapter of my story! I'm so happy to have had readers for so long, so thank you! About the chapter... it was my first time of dabbing my hand at writing a dance scene... and I think it's harder than writing more intimate scenes if you get what I mean LoL. I wanted to show a different view of intimacy between them which is why there's so much detail. Hopefully I did I decent job.  
**

**The next chapter will be up next Thursday.  
**


End file.
